Le plus beau des combats
by Poo-Keii
Summary: Trahie par l'homme que j'aimais. La vérité s'imposa à moi comme une douleureuse gifle. J'étais sa mission."
1. Prologue

Trahie par l'homme que j'aimais.

Que j'aimais ? Non que j'aimais et que je continue d'aimer. En fait, je l'aime autant que je le déteste à cet instant précis. Toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que mensonge, ils avaient tous raison, Harry, Ginny, Ron, ils m'avaient tous prévenus qu'un Malfoy ne change pas. Mais je _lui _ai fait confiance, j'y ai cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son regard gris orage me dévisage, et ce sourire narquois, il y a un bout de temps maintenant qu'il ne m'était pas adressé. Moi qui croyais le connaître, moi qui croyais connaître la signification de ce regard.

Même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit jusqu'ici je pensais sincèrement qu'il m'aimait, je pensais qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour me le dire. Je n'ai été qu'une cruche supplémentaire à son tableau de chasse. Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ?

La vérité s'imposa à moi comme une douloureuse gifle. J'étais _sa _mission. D'un coup, beaucoup de choses s'expliquèrent son brusque changement de comportement depuis le début de l'année, toutes ces questions sur l'Ordre, sans le savoir j'ai trahie mon propre camp.

Je fus sortie de mes cruelles pensées par un bref mouvement à ma droite, une vingtaine d'homme cagoulé venaient d'apparaître et attendaient visiblement leur maître, une soudaine agitation se répandit dans les rangs. Et j'en compris la raison, IL venait d'apparaître, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Voldemort en personne se tenait devant moi, pendant plusieurs minutes il me dévisagea, me tournant autour et enfin je le sentis s'arrêter derrière moi, il se pencha et me murmura ces mots, des premiers mots qui eurent l'effet de me glacer le sang.

« -Tu vas mourir, Hermione Granger. »


	2. Le commencement

De la vapeur s'échappait du Poudlard Express, un élan de nostalgie me traversa lorsque je pensais que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois que je le prenais pour aller chez mon second chez moi.

Je me retournais sur moi-même plusieurs fois en cherchant mes deux meilleurs amis qui, maintenant, ne devraient plus être loin.

Je les vis enfin, en deux moi à peine ils avaient beaucoup changé, Harry avaient du prendre une dizaine de centimètre, il avait coupé légèrement ces cheveux mais étaient toujours autant mal coiffé ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Son visage c'était bien raffermi ce qui lui donnait quelques années de plus, il s'était enfin décidé à remplacer ses lunettes par des lentilles ce qui faisait ressortir beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé ses yeux verts émeraudes . Il était beau.

Ron quand à lui avait encore plus grandit que Harry, il devait dépasser les 1m90, il avait du jouer tout l'été au Quiditch car il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il y a deux moi. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et d'une chemise blanche qui lui allait à merveille. Je pensais la même chose que pour Harry, Ron était vraiment beau.

Je leur fis un signe de la main pour qu'il me voie. Harry courut vers moi et me pris dans ces bras comme si mon poids était insignifiant. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les revoir ils m'avaient tant manqué cet été.

- Hermione ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es … magnifique !

Je rougissais,

Magnifique… Voilà un bien grand mot pour me décrire, il est vrai que pendant les vacances un énorme changement s'était opéré sur moi et j'en étais plutôt contente. Ma mère me rabâchait sans cesse que je passais trop de temps à lire et pas assez à m'occuper de moi. De bonnes amies – très très branchées mode – m'aidèrent à refaire entièrement ma garde robe, mon style vestimentaire ne changeait pas mais je prenais désormais des affaires qui moulaient plus mes formes. Je fis aussi un tour chez le coiffeur qui me trouva un produit miracle pour garder mes cheveux bouclés mais beaucoup moins touffus, ce qui faisait que désormais mes cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés et retombés en cascade sur mes épaules. Le maquillage fut la partie la plus difficile car je voulais un maquillage simple qui se voyait sans trop se voir. Je ne voulais pas être trop remarquée. Pas de fond de teint. Pas de fard à joue, ni de fard à paupière. Un léger coup de crayon au dessus et en dessous de mes yeux faisaient parfaitement ressortir mes yeux noisette, et une touche de gloss avantageait mes lèvres, les rendant plus pulpeuses. De là à dire que j'étais magnifique… Je dirais plus jolie.

- Merci Harry, comme je suis contente de vous revoir, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé, vous êtes devenus des hommes magnifiques, j'en connais une qui va avoir du fil à retordre pour éloigner tes fans Harry, _lui fis-je accompagné d'un clin d'œil._

Je me retournais vers Ron qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, et je lui sautais dans les bras.

- Oh… salut Hermione, tu es … euh … comment vas-tu ? _bégaya-t-il_

- Je vais bien, Ron, où est ta sœur j'ai beaucoup de chose à lui dire !

- Ba justement, _m'interrompit Harry_, on devrait se dépêcher de trouver une place dans le train je ne veux surtout pas être séparé de Ginny !

Ron et moi , nous nous lançâmes un regard et levâmes nos yeux au ciel en même temps ce qui nous arracha un rire. Luna et Neville nous rejoignirent en cours de route ainsi Dean et Seamus, depuis notre cinquième année en particulier depuis la bataille du Ministère nous nous étions tous rapprochés et nous formions maintenant le groupe le plus soudé de Poudlard.

Dans le wagon, en cherchant une cabine je vis la bande de Malfoy en face de nous. Nos deux groupes se tenaient de telle sorte qu'il était obligé que l'un de nous doit s'écarter pour que l'autre passe.

« Une dispute se profile à l'horizon » pensais-je

Etonnement, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui commença les hostilités mais Pansy Parkinson, fille aux cheveux courts noirs, tête de bouledogue et surtout très

"Amoureuse" de Malfoy.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Saint-Potter et sa bande au complet. N'est ce pas mignon ? _Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je crus y déceler une lueur de jalousie ? Non ce n'est pas possible. _Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Alors Granger on a décidé de se faire un ravalement de façade pour plaire à Weasmoche ?

Fière de sa réplique, elle se tourna vers Malfoy pour voir s'il souriait. En effet il souriait mais étrangement, son sourire narquois ne lui était pas destiné, il me regardait et leva ses sourcils, j'eus l'impression qu'il me mettait au défi de lui clouer le bec.

- Mais dit moi face de bouledogue, je rêve ou tu viens de réussir l'exploit de faire un phrase avec un sujet un verbe et un complément ? C'est donc à sa que tu as passé tes vacances : fabriquer ton dico de réplique pour impressionner donc Dracounet ? Pff Pitoyable …

J'étais fière de moi car je savais que parmi nous tous, seul Harry et moi savions ce qu'était un dictionnaire. J'eus un sourire digne d'un Serpentard voir d'un Malfoy. Parkinson devint rouge de colère :

- Espèce de Sale petite Sang de Bourbe, sais tu à qui tu t'adresses au moins ? Je fais partie d'une noble lignée MOI, tu me dois le respect salle chienne. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

Je baissais la tête, les mêmes valeurs… On en était donc là, parce que je n'étais pas née de la même façon qu'eux, je n'étais pas une fille bien avec de bonne valeur ? Je détestais que l'on me rappelle que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Quand j'étais petite mes camarades de classe me trouvaient bizarre, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière, le fait que je découvre mes pouvoirs et qu'en plus je reçois beaucoup d'insultes de la part de mes camarades ne faisait que me rendre plus triste et beaucoup plus solitaire. Maintenant que j'étais avec des gens comme moi qui possède eux aussi des pouvoirs, je pensais que j'allais pouvoir grandir et m'épanouir normalement, mais non mes origines font que dans les deux mondes où je vis je ne suis pas normale. La tristesse due se voir sur mon visage car j'entendis le groupe des Serpentards ricaner. Avant que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Ron avait déjà brandit sa baguette, ainsi que tout le reste de mes amis, et s'apprêtait à leur jeter un sort. La voix sèche de Macgonagal l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

- Suffit ! Jeunes gens il serait grand temps de grandir ! Je vous préviens le premier que je vois lever sa baguette, il peut être sur de venir en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Passer toutes nos soirées, avec Macgonagal, n'était pas le meilleur des passes temps surtout pour notre dernière année. Je vis mes amis baisser leurs baguettes instantanément alors que le groupe de Malfoy rester sur le qui-vive. Malfoy, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre altercation, pris la parole :

- Allez venez, une Sang de Bourbe refaite ne mérite pas que l'on passe notre année en retenue, regardez même ses " amis" ont préféré baisser leur baguette.

J'étais abasourdie, pas tant par sa réplique, mais plus par le fait que depuis le début il avait l'air amusé de notre dispute et maintenant, il se mettait aussi à m'insulter. Ses chiens de gardes rompirent immédiatement les rangs et repartirent vers le fond du train. Parkinson quand à elle s'approcha de moi et me murmura « Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer », et s'en alla comme de rien était. Malfoy, lui, avant de se retourner me fit un clin d'œil moqueur et partit.

- Allez viens Hermione, ils n'en valent pas la peine, _me dit Harry en me prenant le bras._

Nous trouvâmes enfin la cabine de Ginny, et le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents, sauf que le groupe me trouvait trop silencieuse.

Même si je venais à leur expliquer ce qui me rendait triste, il me dirait qu'il comprenne mais personne sauf les personnes ayant les mêmes origines que moi peut comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se fait insulter à longueur de journées.


	3. Un étrange repas

Nous arrivâmes à Poudlard vers 19h00. Notre école était toujours aussi impressionnante malgré les années passées à revenir. Un flot de souvenir me revint. _Harry, Ron et moi en train d'affronter le troll des montagnes en première année, où le premier match de Quiditch d'Harry, mon premier baiser avec Krum, le coup de poing sur Malfoy, les multiples soirées pyjama passées en compagnie de Luna et Ginny,_ Ginny me secoua légèrement :

- Eh Mione ! Je te trouve bien tête en l'air aujourd'hui

- Excuse moi Gin, j'étais en train de penser à tous les moments qu'on a passé ici, Poudlard va vraiment me manquer.

- C'est pour sa Mione qu'il faut profiter de tous les moments que l'on va passer cette année ! Allez viens les garçons nous attende.

- Tu as raison, j'arrive.

Nous prîmes la calèche, arrivée aux portes du château, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir notre directeur nous y attendre. Malgré les temps sombres, il gardait toujours cet éclat malicieux dans les yeux, il me lança un clin d'œil et je sus tout de suite qu'il allait nous annoncer quelque chose.

- Bienvenue mes chers élèves pour une nouvelle année, cette année, nous avons décidé, les professeurs et moi, de mettre en place quatre postes de Préfet-en-Chef pour récompenser ces élèves de l'excellent travail qu'ils ont fourni depuis leur première année. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je rougis. Je ne vais pas vous cachez que si nous avons décidé de mettre place ses postes, c'est dans le but de rapprocher nos quatre maisons. Vous savez tous qu'une guerre approche inévitablement, certains d'entre vous ont émis le désir de se battre au côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et je veux qu'on se batte tous contre Voldemort en étant solidaire ! Bien avez-vous des questions avant d'aller manger ?

Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main, directement, l'ensemble de nos regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Monsieur vous… euh … vous ne nous avez pas dit qui… qui est nommé préfet ? _bégaya-t-il._

- En effet j'ai oublié ce détail. J'ai donc la joie de vous annoncer que cette année, Miss Granger représentera la maison des Griffondors_, un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata et j'en rougissais,_ Miss Bones représentera les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles seront représentés par Monsieur Corner et enfin Monsieur Malfoy pour les Serpentards.

A chaque fois que le nom de l'élève choisi était donné beaucoup 'applaudissements fusèrent mais à l'entente du nom de Malfoy il y eut un grand silence, Parkinson le brisa en hurlant que c'était son petit ami, le reste de sa maison la suivirent en applaudissement. Malfoy quand à lui me fit un sourire narquois et finit par faire plusieurs clins d'oeils à plusieurs filles qui gloussèrent. Pathétique.

- Je vous invite dès maintenant à venir déposer vos bagages à l'entrée du château vous les retrouverez dans vos dortoirs après le repas. Quand aux nouveaux préfets, je les attends dans mon bureau à la fin du repas. Sur ce, à tout de suite pour notre repas.

Ginny me sauta dessus dès la fin du discours de Dumbledore.

- Hermione c'est génial ! Tu vas avoir un dortoir, tu vas avoir plein de privilèges ! Je suis presque jalouse !

- Oui c'est vrai c'est bien, mais Gin, déjà qu'on se voyait pas beaucoup lorsqu'on était dans le même dortoir alors là si on est séparé et que j'ai d'autres responsabilités sur le dos comment on va faire pour passer du temps ensemble ?

- Ba justement, les moments qu'on passera ensemble seront d'autant plus importants ! Ne te prends pas la tête pour sa Mione ! Et puis réfléchis un peu qui dit propre dortoir dit nouvelle liberté ! A nous les soirées pyjama !

- Je ne crois pas Weasley, je dois déjà partager mon dortoir avec ta Sang de Bourbe d'amie, il est hors de question qu'en plus des traitres à leur sang vienne polluer mon air, _intervint Malfoy._

D'où il sortait lui ! S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! S'il croit que toute l'année je vais rester tranquillement dans le même dortoir que lui sans m'amuser ! Et puis … attendez 2 secondes que vient-il de dire ? Le même dortoir ?!!

- Oh Oh Oh ! Comment sa le même dortoir, c'est impossible Dumbledore n'a jamais mentionné cette partie ! Tu divagues Malfoy !

- Granger, Granger, Granger si au lieu de papoter avec Weasley tu avais écouté le vieux fou tu aurais su que nous disposions de deux dortoirs et que c'était à nous de choisir avec qui les partager, et malheureusement pour Moi, nos deux collègues ont déjà décidé de se mettre ensemble, ce qui fait que toi et moi allons cohabiter ensemble cette année.

- C'est… C'est impossible ! Je ne tiendrais pas toute une année Malfoy !

- Tu devrais te réjouir Granger, beaucoup de fille tueraient pour être à ta place !

Fière de lui, il me planta là. Ginny qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, me prit dans ces bras.

- Oh allez Mione, ce n'est pas comme si on te demandait de sortir avec lui, et puis tu vivras avec lui seulement le soir et il me semble que la nuit on dort ce qui fait qu'en faite tu passeras seulement quelques minutes avec lui par jour.

- Vu comme sa c'est sur que c'est plus rassurant.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, viens il ne faut pas faire attendre les garçons, surtout Ron, tu le connais lorsqu'il a faim, il est …

- Insupportable_, dit-on en chœur, ce qui nous fit rire._

En m'installant à ma table, je reçus beaucoup de compliments de la part de la gente masculine ce qui me fit beaucoup rougir, j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Maintenant, des gens qui jusque là ne m'adressaient que très rarement la parole, me parlaient comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Harry se pencha vers moi et me murmura

- Surtout, ne lèves pas les yeux, mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Malfoy n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis que tu es rentrée dans la Grande Salle ?

- Il doit déjà être en train de concevoir des plans pour me pourrir la vie, on doit partager notre dortoir cette année. Mon Dieu à quoi pensait Dumbledore en l'élisant lui ! Il sait très bien la tension entre nos maisons !

- Mione, il l'a dit lui-même, il a choisi les meilleurs de nous, et même si sa me coûte de devoir dire sa mais on ne peut pas nier que Malfoy est un bon élève, il est même le seul qui arrive encore à te concurrencer.

- Oui c'est vrai, allez sa devrait pas être difficile de vivre avec lui, je l'évite, je ne lui adresse pas la parole et tout devrait bien se passer.

- Allez Hermi_, me dit Ron,_ pense à autre chose, mais au moindre problème tu me préviens et je lui fais la peau à cette fouine.

- Bref, on ne va pas se gâcher notre repas à cause de Malfoy, alors racontez moi tout sur vos vacances, je veux absolument tout savoir !

Cet été, je n'étais pas allez chez les Weasley, les attaques répétées des mangemorts dans le monde moldu m'inquiétaient, je préférais rester aux cotés de mes parents au cas où. Bien sur, Harry et Ron ne savaient rien de tout cela, ils se seraient inquiétés pour rien. La raison officielle de mon refus d'allez chez Ron et que mes parents et moi passions nos vacances en France chez de la famille lointaine.

- Oh tu sais, sans toi, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil_, me dit Ginny, _maman était vraiment triste que tu ne sois pas là, elle te considère un peu comme sa fille. On a du lui faire croire qu'on t'envoyait des hiboux tous les jours pour te demander si tu allais bien afin qu'elle nous lâche. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

- Elle nous a même inventés qu'elle était presque sûre que tu nous mentais, que tu n'allais pas en France mais que tu préférais rester avec tes parents pour les protéger d'une quelquonque attaques, _reprit Ron en rigolant_

Si seulement il savait, je lui fis un sourire crispé et fis semblant de rire avec lui. Molly possède vraiment un sixième sens pour le mensonge, heureusement pour moi que ces enfants la croit trop mère poule pour se fier à ses dires.

- Je me rattrapais cet été, _promis-je,_ sinon Fred et George ont passé leur vacances chez vous ?

- Une partie oui, _répondit Ginny,_ le reste, ils ont passé leur temps à faire marcher leur boutique de farce et attrape. En parlant de sa, je suis désolée Mione mais je crois bien que tu vas avoir tu fil à retordre avec certains élèves de l'école, d'après Fred, la plupart des acheteurs sont des élèves de Poudlard et sa ne m'étonnerais pas que la plupart expérimentent leur farces ici !

- Merci Gin, de quoi me remonter le moral, au moins maintenant je sais que j'ai deux mots à dire à tes frères, _lui fis-je accompagné d'un clin d'œil._

- Et toi Hermione, comment c'était la France ? Es tu allée à Paris, la ville des amoureux ? Il parait que c'est une ville magnifique !

- Euh nan, en fait j'étais dans le nord de la France, dans la campagne, rien de bien intéressant, et toi Harry quand es-tu arrivé chez Gin ? _éludais-je_

- Début Aout, quand je pense que c'était la dernière fois que je retournais chez les Dursley, enfin… de toute façon ce n'est même pas sûr que j'aurais pu y retourner.

- Ne pense pas cela Harry ! On s'en sortira comme d'habitude, je me battrais jusqu'au bout à tes côtés, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne, et puis ce n'est pas une face de serpent qui va me faire peur ! Le moment venu, sois sûre que je serais à tes côtés Harry.

- Moi aussi Harry, _suivit Ron_

- Oui moi aussi mon amour, _reprit Ginny_

On entendit, sur l'ensemble de notre table, beaucoup de «Moi aussi » ou de « On sera tous là ». Cette preuve de loyauté m'arracha un sourire, notre maison était vraiment la maison du courage. Dumbledore nous interrompit tous dans nos songes.

- Il est maintenant venu l'heure pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin par vos préfets en chef respectif. Je demande aux préfets en chef de me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour que je leur explique leur fonction.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et partirent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, Harry, Ron et Ginny me prirent chacun leur tour dans leur bras en me souhaitant bonne chance. Tout cela faisait très scène d'adieu ce qui nous fit rire.

En attendant Dumbledore aux portes de la Grande Salle, je vis Malfoy s'approcher de moi.

- Alors Granger, pas trop excitée à l'idée de passer une année entière aux côtés d'un Dieu vivant ?


	4. Préfets en Chef

Préfets en chef.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était aussi grand que ma chambre en entrant, on tombait directement sur son immense bureau en bois, les étagères tout autour contenaient de multiples objets magiques très rares. A ma gauche, la Pensine dont Harry m'avait parlé en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait vu les douloureux souvenirs de Rogue, était encore plus belle que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Faite entièrement de marbre, les filaments à l'intérieur éclairaient encore plus les objets autour de celle-ci.

Dumbledore se tenait derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil qui ressemblait à un trône. Il eut un petit rire en voyant mon émerveillement face à la pièce

- Bien, j'ai plusieurs points à voir avec vous. Pour commencer, vous savez déjà que ces postes ont pour but de vous rapprocher et ainsi rapprocher vos quatre maisons , je comte donc sur vous pour servir d'exemple à vos camarades, je m'adresse surtout à vous deux Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que de très fortes tensions existent entre vos deux maisons, c'est aussi pourquoi, j'ai décidé de mettre la totalité de vos cours en commun, vos camarades se lasseront bien au bout d'un moment de leurs incessantes bagarres et j'ose espérer qu'une amitié naitra entre vous tous, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux assez mûrs pour mettre vos différents de côté et trouver un terrain d'entente._ Comptes là-dessus, là tout de suite le seul terrain d'entente que j'ai avec cette fouine c'est que je commences à penser que tu es un vieux fou, il eut un rire bref en me regardant et je compris qu'il avait entendu ce que je pensais. Je baissais la tête, gênée. _Maintenant passons à autre chose, étant maintenant préfet en chef, vous avez dès maintenant certains droits que les autres élèves n'ont pas, mais vous allez aussi devoir accomplir quelques tâches. Tout d'abord, vous avez le droit d'accorder ou de retirer des points aux élèves, je compte sur vous pour ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir. Vous aurez aussi un libre accès à la réserve pour vos recherches personnelles. Tout au long de l'année, vous aurez à organiser des bals, de la décoration à la nourriture, je veux que nos élèves aient des instants pour se détendre et que la guerre qui se prépare ne soit pas notre seule pensée cette année. Et pour finir, vous aurez à effectuer des rondes chaque soirs, à vous de vous organisez pour les effectuer, je vous demande seulement d'être toujours à deux pour les faire, avec les temps qui courent, je ne veux pas que des élèves se baladent librement dans le château. Maintenant jeunes gens, je vous prierais de me suivre, je vais vous montrez vos dortoirs.

Pendant son long discours, je vis le visage de Malfoy – d'habitude si inexpressif – passer par plusieurs émotions, l'amusement, l'étonnement, la colère et enfin la rage. Pour une fois, je le comprenais parfaitement, nous allions devoir passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, les Griffondors avec les Serpentards, les lions avec les serpents, les courageux avec les lâches. Moi qui pensais profiter pleinement de cette dernière année, c'était raté, j'allais plus passer mon temps à essayer de séparer mes amis de ses serpents qu'autre chose.

Nous suivîmes notre directeur, à travers bon nombre couloirs, pour un homme de son âge, il marchait plutôt rapidement, j'étais presque obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur, j'entendis Malfoy ricaner et je m'empêcher de me retourner pour lui tirer la langue. Je n'étais venu que très rarement dans ces recoins du château n'y ayant rien de bien intéressant à faire.

Dumbledore s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau que je reconnus comme celui des trois sorcières, Asha, Altheda et Amata, sorcières qui figuraient dans les contes de Beedle le Barde, ces trois sorcières se seraient alliées pour atteindre la fontaine de Bonne Fortune ayant chacune leurs malheurs, la maladie, la pauvreté et enfin la trahison de on amant, celui ou celle qui avait la chance de s'y baigner recevait la bonne fortune, l'une d'elle fut choisie pour rejoindre la fontaine et elle emporta avec elle les deux autres sorcières et un chevalier. Après une route laborieuse semée d'embûche, elles arrivèrent prés de la fontaine, Asha épuisée par la route et par la maladie s'effondra au sol et ne put atteindre la fontaine, Altheda alla cueillir des plantes et les mélangea avec de l'eau, cette potion eut l'effet de guérir Asha qui n'eut donc plus besoin de la fontaine, Altheda quand elle a compris que grâce à sa nouvelle potion, elle guérirait bon nombre de personne et ainsi gagnerait beaucoup d'argent. La dernière sorcière, Amata comprit que rester dans sa souffrance n'arrangerait rien et donc toutes trois décidèrent de laisser le pieu chevalier qui les avait courageusement aidées lors de la route vers la fontaine, se baigner dans la fontaine. Après s'être baigner à l'intérieur, le chevalier en ressortie et tomba sous le charme d'Amata.

Dumbledore y fit entrer Susan et Michael, je me sentis soulagée car ce dernier n'avait cessé de me dévisager tout le long du trajet, je me demandais même si je n'avais pas quelque chose sur le visage. C'est en me retournant que je me rendis compte que j'étais seule dans ce couloir avec Malfoy qui était adossé au mur, lui aussi me regardait intensément.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi Malfoy ?

Il parut surpris que je lui adresse la parole, mais il reprit bien vite son masque de froideur.

- Non Granger, je me disais juste que la personne qui a eu le courage de te raccommoder la face à due avoir beaucoup de boulot, _me répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante, _mais bon, j'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas payé trop chère parce que ce n'est pas une réussite.

Malgré moi, j'étais blessée par se remarque, son avis aurait du peu m'importer mais Malfoy était connu pour être un tombeur de ses dames et un expert en la matière de beauté, si lui pensait que je n'étais pas belle, c'est que c'était le cas. Il du voir rapidement mon trouble car je l'entendis ricaner.

- Oh Granger, ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexée ! Tu es vraiment pathétique.

Je n'eus le temps de lui balancer une remarque méchante que Dumbledore réapparaissait.

- Suivez-moi, vos dortoirs ne sont plus très loin.

En effet il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin du dortoir de Susan et Michael. J'observai quelques instant le tableau qui lui aussi représentait des personnages principaux des contes de Beedle le Barde. Celui-ci (le tableau) représentait les trois frères, qui auraient rencontré la mort après l'avoir détournée, celle-ci leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde, le premier, demanda une baguette magique extrêmement puissante, le deuxième, lui demanda le pouvoir de ressuscité les morts, le dernier, le plus sage des trois, lui demanda Sa cape d'invisibilité. Suite à cet échange, la mort les laissa reprendre leur chemin. Les trois frères se séparèrent pour faire chacun leur vie. Mais la mort n'en resta pas là. Le soir même, l'un des trois frères qui possédaient la baguette magique fut assassinée, peu de temps après, le deuxième qui voulait ressusciter la femme qu'il aimait se suicida car celle-ci n'était plus alors que son ombre. La mort ne parvint jamais à retrouver la troisième, qui, bien plus intelligent que ses deux autres frères, parvint à rester caché pour le restant de sa vie sous sa cape.

On entra sans avoir besoin de mot de passe ce qui me surprit.

- Bien, vous avez remarqué que nous étions rentrés sans l'aide d'un mot de passe ? (Hochement de tête de notre part), les tableaux qui occupent l'entrée ont pour particularité de reconnaître vos visages, ainsi vous n'aurez plus besoin de mot de passe. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit pour ce soir, je vous laisse donc découvrir vos appartements et vous souhaite une bonne nuit

Notre directeur disparut derrière la porte et ce n'est que la que je faisais attention à la décoration de notre dortoir. J'en restais bouche-bée, ce qui m'entourait ressemblait plus à un de ses appartements que l'on voit dans les films, que à un dortoir d'élèves. Grand, spacieux, magnifique. En entrant, on tombait directement sur des canapés beiges en forme de U. Au centre de ceux-ci, se tenait une magnifique table basse en bois. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie dans les tons marron. A la droite des canapés, se tenait _notre_ salon, avec une table gigantesque en bois massif, six chaises étaient disposées tout autour. A l'opposé du salon, un couloir longeait jusqu'à trois portes, deux l'une en face de l'autre, et une juste au fond du couloir.

Sur l'une d'elle était affiché sur un magnifique écriteau mon prénom :_ Hermione Granger._

J'entrais à l'intérieur et découvrait ma chambre. Deux fois plus grande que la mienne, une immense armoire occupait tout un mur, à l'opposé se trouvait un lit deux places. Je remarquais aussi qu'un bureau et qu'une commode occupait la pièce. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaudes, et je me sentais directement dans mon élément. En sortant, je me dirigeais vers la porte au fond du couloir, en ouvrant la porte, je fus encore plus éblouie que pour toutes les autres pièces. Au centre de la salle de bain se tenait une immense baignoire incrustée dans le sol. Pour y parvenir, il fallait descendre quelques marches. Je relevais que la salle de bain disposait aussi d'une douche, bon point positif, pour les jours de cours, il est plus rapide de se laver dans une douche que dans une baignoire. Je remarquais que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de miroir et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquais que Malfoy se tenait derrière moi et me regardait à travers la glace.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy, _demandais-je sans me retourner._

- Tu me fascines, _murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instants._

Stop ! Stop! Stop ! Je rêve ou Malfoy vient de me dire que je le fascinais ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, Malfoy se mettait-il à m'adresser la parole ? Et pourquoi reste-t-il là à me regarder avec ses magnifiques yeux gris orages ? Pourquoi … QUOI ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! Non, non, non ! Il n'a pas de beaux yeux ! Je perds la tête, cela fait à peine une journée que je suis en sa compagnie et voilà que je me mets à divaguer comme une de ses cruches que je ne supporte pas. Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes, il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Et si les paroles de Dumbledore avaient eu son effet ? Peut-être voulait-il simplement arrêter cette petite guerre stupide Griffondors/Serpentards.

- On t'a jeté un sort Malfoy ? _demandais-je sur mes gardes tout de même_

- Non Granger, mais… tu es différentes des autres.

C'était donc sa… On en revenait toujours, toujours à mes origines. Ne pouvait-on donc pas me lâcher un peu avec sa ? J'étais ridicule, comment avais-je pu croire qu'il voulait enterrer la hache de guerre ? Sans le regarder, je me détournais des miroirs, et me dirigeais vers la porte dans l'intention de rejoindre ma chambre. Mais il me retint par les poignets et me plaqua contre le mur en collant se corps contre le mien, ce qui me provoqua un frisson, il continua de me fixer sans broncher.

- Lâ-Lâche moi Malfoy, _balbutiais-je étourdie par cette soudaine proximité entre nos deux corps._

- Granger,_ grogna-t-il_, quand je te parle, tu es priée de me répondre._ Il s'arrêta quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité puis reprit,_ sais-tu combien de fille rêverais d'être à ta place là tout de suite ?

Mon souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Je vis Malfoy se rapprocher lentement vers mon visage, et je recouvris enfin la parole.

- Malfoy, lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi_, dit-il en resserrant sa poigne_

- Tu me fais mal_, répondis-je en retenant un gémissement de douleur._

Surpris, il relâcha rapidement son étreinte, j'en profitais pour le bousculer et je rejoignis ma chambre en courant et lui claquer ma porte au nez.


	5. Annonce

Coucou,

Voila, une petite annonce pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre pourrait mettre pas mal de temps à venir, parce que c'est le chapitre d'après moi le plus important de l'histoire.

Mais je vous oublie pas, mon histoire n'est pas encore écrite mais je sais déjà le nombre de chapitre qu'elle va contenir, ce qu'ils vont contenir.

Donc voila, je ne vous promets rien mais je vais essayer que le chapitre soit écrit pour la fin de la semaine, je vous tiens au courant.

Gros bisous.


	6. Jeux dangereux

Jeux dangereux

J'entendis Malfoy tambouriner contre la porte de ma chambre, si je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir fermée avec plusieurs sorts, j'aurais pu penser qu'il allé défoncer la porte.

- GRANGER ! _l'entendis-je hurler fou de rage, _tu as intérêt de m'ouvrir cette porte tout de suite, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, si tu n'ouvres pas cette fichue porte je te jure que …

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que j'ose sortir de ma cachette, oubliait-il qu'il s'adressait à une Griffondor ?

- Que quoi Malfoy ? Cela fait à peine une journée que l'on est de retour et tu es déjà en train de me pourrir la vie. Là tout de suite, je vais re-rentré dans ma chambre et je vais aller me coucher et demain on recommencera comme ces six dernières années, on s'ignorera, tu m'insulteras comme bon te sembles et surtout ! Surtout tu ne me touches PLUS JAMAIS ! _hurlais-je_

Je le planter là devant ma porte et lui claquer la porte au nez pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Pendant quelques secondes, je posais mon front contre la porte, j'entendis Malfoy soupirer puis rentrer dans sa chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte pour me montrer son mécontentement. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, mais je savais déjà que Malfoy aller me faire vivre un enfer. Je m'endormis ce soir-là à même le sol et ma nuit fut peuplé de rêves tournant tous autour de Drago Malfoy.

**SEPTEMBRE**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**OCTOBRE**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**NOVEMBRE**

2 mois sont passés depuis cette soirée-là. Apparemment, mon accès de colère avait fonctionné car Malfoy ne m'adressait plus la parole, pas même pour m'insulter, au fond de moi une sensation bizarre naissait à chaque fois qu'il m'ignorer, je préférais encore quand il passait son temps à m'insulter, alors que là, rien, pas même un regard, je comprenais maintenant les mots de ma mère lorsque nous nous disputions et que je l'ignorer pendant quelques jours «_l'ignorance est bien pire que la haine ». _Dumbledore nous avait accordé un peu de répit et avait décrété que nos rondes ne commenceraient que ce mois-ci, le temps que l'on s'habitue au nouveau rythme scolaire. Et nous y étions, Novembre était déjà là, j'appréhendais un peu ce moment car j'allais être obligée de parler à Malfoy, et j'ignorais encore sa réaction face à moi.

Ce matin-là, en me levant, je me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain, et filais dans la douche. La caresse de l'eau me fit un bien fou, je me détendis rapidement. En sortant, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps, je démêlais mes cheveux grâce à un sort, je me brossais les dents. Et comme chaque matin je ne pris pas la peine de m'habiller dans la salle de bain car je savais que Malfoy se levait beaucoup plus tard que moi le matin, je pris donc ma trousse de maquillage et m'avançais vers la porte. Mais ma malchance continua de me poursuivre et en ouvrant la porte je me retrouvais nez à nez avec quelqu'un, j'avais la tête baissée et je la relevais lentement, j'eus le temps de voir le magnifique corps d'un homme, son torse était bien sculpté, et en relevant la tête je croisais des yeux gris moqueurs. DRAGO MALFOY se tenait devant moi ! Me souvenant de la façon dont moi-même j'étais vêtue, je rougissais instinctivement. Il fit couler lentement son regard sur mon corps en partant de mon cou, ma poitrine et enfin passa par mes fines jambes, et refit le trajet en sens inverse.

- Mal-Malfoy… Je… je pensais que tu dormais enfin… euh… d'habitude tu dors encore ! _balbutiais-je mal à l'aise._

- C'est bon Granger j'ai déjà vu des corps plus nus que le tien et soi dit en passant, beaucoup plus excitant que sa, _me dit-il en faisant un geste négligé de la main vers mon corps. _

Vexée, et surtout pas d'humeur à me disputer avec cette larve, je le bousculais avec le peu de forces que j'avais, le bref contact avec son corps me procura un doux frisson dont je ne connaissais pas la cause, et me précipitais vers ma chambre, avant d'y entrer, j'eus le temps de l'entendre ricaner et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans ma chambre, je vis qu'un hibou m'attendait derrière la fenêtre. Je lui ouvris, pris la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses serres et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était rentré sans que j'ai le temps de lui donner une friandise. En décachetant le lettre, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de notre directeur.

_Miss Granger,_

_En Septembre dernier, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que vos rondes ne commenceraient que ce mois-ci, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de ce sujet. Je vous prierais donc de venir dans mon bureau juste après votre diner ce soir. _

_Je vous souhaite donc de passer une agréable journée._

_Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S : le moelleux a toujours été l'un de mes desserts préférés. _

Je froissais la lettre et la jetais dans un coin de ma chambre, mon enfer personnel allait commencer, j'allais être obligée de passer mes soirées à surveiller le château avec Malfoy. Et je ne savais pas comment tout ceci allait se passer, allait-il m'adresser la parole ? Essaierait-il de me faire du mal ? Ou au contraire agirait-il comme ses deux derniers mois ? C'est-à-dire ferait-il comme si je n'existais pas ?

Après tout, je parviendrais peut-être à faire en sorte de faire mes rondes avec Susan ou Michael, même si cette dernière perspective ne m'enchantait guère, en effet, Michael avait passé ses deux derniers mois à essayer de me séduire, pitoyablement certes, mais me séduire quand même. J'avais beau le repousser à maintes reprise il revenait à la charge à chaque fois, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire, malgré moi, Ginny.

Je soufflais un bon coup et croisais les doigts pour ne pas retomber sur Malfoy, l'incident de ce matin était déjà suffisamment gênant, je ne voulais pas recroiser son regard avant une bonne décennie. En sortant de ma chambre, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain et vers la chambre de Malfoy, les deux étaient grandes ouvertes, je soupirais de soulagement, je sortis et me dirigea vers la Grande Salle, en entrant dans celle-ci je sentis encore les regards de la gente masculine sur moi, voilà deux mois que nous avions repris les cours et je ne m'habituais toujours pas à avoir autant d'attention sur moi, en rougissant je m'assis rapidement à ma table, alors que j'étais dans mes pensées (qui malgré moi se limitaient à Malfoy), Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarda lentement. Avec tous les événements de ce matin, je n'avais pas pensé à me regarder correctement dans la glace, peut-être avais oublié quelque chose, peut-être avais-je mal pris mon mascara ou mon crayon, inquiète de cette soudaine inspection de sa part je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, tu es superbe comme d'habitude, mais par contre, je sais que quelque chose te tracasses, et pour que quelque chose tracasse Hermione Granger, c'est que cela doit être important.

Comment faisait-elle ? Elle venait juste d'arriver, je n'avais pas encore prononcé une parole et elle savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ginny quand à elle attendait une réponde de ma part, je savais qu'avec elle, il ne servait à rien de mentir ou d'esquiver le sujet indéfiniment, elle finirait de toute façon par savoir. Sans le vouloir à la place de Ginny, je vis le visage sévère de Molly Weasley. En réfléchissant bien, Ginny était le portrait craché de sa mère, toujours là quand sa n'allait pas, toujours à jouer les mères poules avec nous (alors qu'elle est plus jeune que nous) et elle avait malheureusement hérité du sixième sens de sa mère concernant le mensonge.

- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? _reprit-elle inquiète_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gin, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, j'ai juste eu une légère… altercation avec Malfoy ce matin.

- Malfoy ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne t'adressait plus la parole depuis qui tu as remis les pendules à l'heure avec lui ? Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh jusque là il ne m'adressait pas la parole, c'est vrai. Mais ce matin je suis allée me doucher et comme d'habitude il dort encore lorsque je pars, je ne prends pas la peine de m'habiller dans la salle de bain, mais ce matin…

Je n'eus le temps de terminer car Ginny me coupa la parole en hurlant

- IL T'AS VU NU !!

- Mais non tais-toi ! J'avais ma serviette autour de moi, je suis sortis de la salle de bain et il se tenait là c'est tout !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien, juste qu'il avait déjà vu des corps bien plus attirants que le mien, bref on s'en fou, on va retourner dans notre routine quotidienne, il fera comme si j'étais invisible et j'en ferais de même.

Ginny parut réfléchir quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague.

- Invisible hein ? Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi là, tout de suite, Malfoy est en train de te fixer ?

Je me retournais légèrement et rencontrais le regard de Malfoy assis à sa table, il avait un coude sur la table et il tenait légèrement sa tête avec sa main, cela lui donnait un air décontracté et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, il ne cessa pas pour autant de me fixer, gênée, je me retournais et me contentais de fixer mon bol de céréales. J'entendis Ginny ricaner en me lançant un sourire digne d'un Malfoy.

- Oh c'est bon Ginny ! Tu devrais te voir quand c'est Harry qui te regarde !

Immédiatement elle cessa de se moquer et retourna à la merveilleuse contemplation de son assiette. Depuis sa première année, Ginny était amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, au début, comme beaucoup d'autre fille, elle était tombée amoureuse du célèbre Harry Potter, mais plus elle murissait, plus cette attirance pour lui grandissait d'avantage. J'avais passé beaucoup de soirée à la consoler lorsqu'elle voyait Harry avec une autre fille. Pour ma part, je savais qu'Harry était aussi beaucoup attiré par Ginny, mais étant la sœur de Ron, il se contentait de la protéger lorsqu'il le fallait, et passait ses envies avec d'autres filles ressemblant toute étrangement à Ginny.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny ne m'avait toujours pas ré-adressait la parole, je me demandais, si finalement en voulant la faire taire, je ne l'avais pas blessée malgré moi.

- Gin, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle me regarda, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle paraissait surprise par ma remarque.

- Mais enfin Hermione, pourquoi serais-je blessée, tu n'as rien dit de mal jusqu'à présent. Et puis maintenant que je sais sur qui tu fantasmes tu ne risques plus de me clouer le bec, et puis ne t'inquiètes je me trouverais bien une petite vengeance, _me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire_

- Comment sa je fantasme sur quelqu'un,_ criais-je dans toute la salle et l'ensemble des élèves présents levèrent tête vers moi, j'entendis de nombreux rires, des garçons osèrent même me siffler et m'applaudir, sans le vouloir je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy, celui-ci paraissait… énervé ? , _mais enfin Ginny,_ repris-je beaucoup plus bas cette fois, _je ne t'ai jamais dit que je fantasmais sur _lui,_ c'est même le contraire, il me dégoute, quand je le vois j'ai envi de…

- De l'embrasser ? _me coupa-t-elle malicieusement_

- Ra, tu m'énerves, mais toi bien cela dans la tête Ginevra Weasley! Je . Ne . Fantasme . Pas . Sur . Drago . Malfoy !

- On verra bien Mione, on verra bien.

- Bref, où sont Harry et Ron, ils m'ont dit hier soir, qu'on se rejoignait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Seamus, m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient levés tôt ce matin pour aller se faire un match de Quidditch.

- Encore, mais ils ne pensent qu'à cela ma parole, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient le même entrain lorsque je leur parle de faire leur devoir.

- Je sais Mione, mais apparemment Harry fait beaucoup plus de cauchemars la nuit, donc Ron essaye de lui changer les idées, c'est bizarre de voir mon frère agir ainsi, d'habitude absolument rien ne peut l'empêcher de se lever tard le matin, maintenant, il parait qu'à 6h00, il est prêt et fait la foire dans le dortoir.

- Il a mûri, tu sais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué beaucoup de changements de sa part, il ne cherche plus la bagarre avec les Serpentards, il essaye d'écouter en cours, il a même réussi à faire une potion sans tout faire exploser.

- Oh je te remercie Hermione, serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose sans le rater ?

Ron. J'étais tellement absorbée par notre conversation, que je ne l'avais pas entendu s'installer à mes côtés, il arborait un petit sourire malicieux et je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas mal pris ma remarque, Ginny avait raison, Ron avait beaucoup changé, avant, il nous aurait fait toute une scène à cause de cela. En face de moi, Ginny me regardait avec un grand sourire, et ses paroles me revinrent en tête « _et puis ne t'inquiètes je me trouverais bien une petite vengeance »_, la petite garce, elle savait depuis le début que Ron se trouvait à mes côtés, je plissais le nez de mécontentement, et sans émettre aucuns sons je formais avec mes lèvres le mot « _traitresse »,_ elle partit dans un fou rire rapidement suivit par moi, sous le regard de mes deux autres meilleurs amis qui ne comprenaient pas tout ce qui c'était passé entre Ginny et moi.

En quittant la table, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et vit que Malfoy n'y était plus, Ginny, qui avait suivit mon regard, me donna un léger coup dans les côtes et ajouta un «_je te l'avais bien dit_ ».

Nos deux premières heures, s'écoulèrent rapidement, Métamorphose avec le Professeur Macgonagal, j'adorais cette matière, nous commencions à étudier les animagus, l'année dernière encore cette partie était interdite à étudier, malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à l'imminente guerre qui ne cessait de se rapprocher d'heure en heure. Il était évident que nos professeurs avaient accepté de nous apprendre à nous transformer pour que l'on ait un avantage lors de la bataille finale, mais cela suffira-t-il ?

Deux autres heures furent consacrées à l'histoire de la magie, malgré mes compliments du déjeuner, Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir ainsi qu'Harry, je ne les comprenais pas, d'après eux cette matière était inutile, et le professeur soporifique, je trouvais au contraire que cette matière était très intéressante, nous rappelant les bases de la magie et l'histoire de notre monde.

Après le déjeuner, nous reprîmes avec deux heures et demie de DCFM avec Remus Lupin, Dumbledore avait jugé qu'aucuns élèves ne courraient de risques avec lui, et j'étais bien d'accord avec lui, Remus Lupin était peut être bien la personne la plus inoffensive que je connaissais, mis à part bien sur les jours de pleines lunes. Afin de rassurer les parents, Remus avait décidé que chaque pleine lune il quitterait Poudlard et retournerait Square Grimmault. Nous passâmes l'ensemble du cour à revoir tous les sorts de base, simples certes, mais qui pouvaient largement servir pour se sortir du pétrin.

Pour cette première journée de la semaine, les professeurs nous chargèrent de travail et moi-même je ne pus que rouspéter face à la tonne de travail qui arrivait. Heureusement, notre emploi du temps était plutôt léger et je pouvais dès la fin du cour m'installer à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Lorsque je me reconnectais à la réalité j'avais fini tous mes devoirs, en regardant ma montre je fus étonnée de constater qu'il était plus de 20h30, j'avais raté le diner, tant pis se n'était pas la première fois que je ne mangeais pas le soir. Fier d'avoir réussi à faire tous mes devoirs, je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir, mais au moment où j'allais rentré je me souvins qu'il fallait que j'aille dans le bureau de notre directeur. En me dépêchant, je gravis les marches qui menaient à son bureau. Je n'eus le temps de frapper que je me retrouvais devant Dumbledore, il gardait en toute circonstance son regard malicieux et m'invita à m'asseoir, je remarquais enfin que mes trois autres collègues étaient installés et m'attendaient, Malfoy quand à lui ne m'adressa pas un regard ce qui me surpris, ce matin encore il ne faisait que cela et maintenant j'étais redevenue invisible, j'étais, malgré moi, blessée de cette attitude. Dumbledore me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquez rapidement comment se dérouleront vos rondes de nuit. Vous les commencerez peu après le couvre-feu, je ne veux plus voir aucun élève se baladait dans le château, le soir. A vous de voir comment vous organisez pour les faire, vous choisirez votre partenaire, et choisirais quelles ailes du château faire. Si vous venez à surprendre un élève dans les couloirs, vous le mettrez directement en retenue avec Rusard, je me suis déjà entretenu avec lui à propos de la punition, _il sourit comme s'il se rappelait une bonne plaisanterie, _bien, je crois avoir tout dit avez-vous des questions ?

Nous fîmes non de la tête, et Dumbledore nous autorisa à retourner dans nos appartements. En chemin, Michael, ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle, continuant à me demander si je voulais l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard ou si je voulais venir prendre un thé dans ses appartements. Minable. Sa façon de me draguer était vraiment Minable voir ridicule, j'échangeai un regard avec Susan et elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Malheureusement pour moi, Michael crut qu'il lui était adressé et se fit beaucoup plus insistant. A ma grande surprise je sentis Malfoy se mettre entre nous deux.

- Corner t'es sourd ou quoi ? Elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi, alors lâche la compris ?

- De quoi tu te mêles Malfoy ? T'intéresserais-tu à une Sang-De-Bourbe ? Toi aussi tu as parié à être le premier à lui passer dessus ?

- C'est peut être une Sang-De-Bourbe Corner mais elle vaut bien plus toi, alors maintenant dégage !

Trop absorbée par la dispute qui se déroulait devant moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés devant nos dortoirs. Sans même leur adresser un regard, je rentrais dans mes appartements.

Au fond, j'avais été flattée que Corner s'intéresse à moi, mais ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête « Toi aussi tu as parié à être le premier à lui passer dessus ? », ce soudain intérêt n'était donc que purement physique, j'étais la cible d'un pari stupide, le premier qui coucherait avec moi remporterait quelque chose donc ? Mais quoi ?

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, les enchères du pari sont tellement montées, que je suis sûr que l'héritage de Potter parait bien pâle à côté de cette somme.

Je me retournais, surprise, derrière moi se tenait Malfoy, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que pendant mon long monologue, je m'étais arrêtée au milieu du salon. Avais-je parlais à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ? Je restais là, à le regarder, sourcils froncés.

- Granger ?

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- De quoi ?

- Depuis combien de temps ce foutu pari existe ! _Ma voix commençait à monter dans les aigus, je n'arrivais pas à me contenir, je me demandais si Harry et Ron connaissait l'existence de ce pari._

- Peu de temps après la rentrée. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai entendu les premiers paris lancés pendant notre premier repas.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de m'en informer, espèce de sombre idiot, es-tu donc autant sans cœur qu'il y parait ? (NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : sa fait 10 minutes que je cherche comment formuler cette phrase, donc dites moi comment je peux l'écrire)

Cette réplique sembla enlevée toute trace d'amusement sur le visage de Malfoy, qui jusqu'ici semblait très amusée par cette histoire et surtout par ma réaction. Ces yeux devinrent orageux et il se rapprocha, prés, très près, trop prés de moi. A force de vouloir échapper à cette soudaine proximité, je me retrouvais bloquée par le mur. Malfoy me fit un de ces sourires narquois, et mit ces bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi Granger ?

- N-non, _je ne pus m'empêcher de balbutier._

- Je vois. Pour répondre à ta question précédente, si je n'ai pas pris la peine de te tenir informer de CE pari, c'est bien parce que tu m'as absolument interdit de t'adresser la parole.

J'étais tellement hypnotisée par ce qui venait de se passer, que je ne comprenais pas de quelle question il me parlait et je comprenais encore moins de quel pari il me parlait, il dut voir mon hésitation car il émit un bref ricanement.

- Granger, tu viens de me demander pourquoi je ne t'avais pas tenu au courant du pari dont tu es la principale intéressée.

Oui le pari ! Quelle idiote je faisais, je réagissais exactement comme ces cruches, qui passaient leur temps à baver devant Malfoy. Je devais bel et bien admettre qu'il possédait le don de vous faire perdre tous vos moyens. Le sentir si prés de moi déclencha en moi des frissons, j'en tremblais. La malchance continua de me poursuivre, il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, je pouvais désormais sentir son corps entier contre le mien, je pus à ma guise contempler son visage. Pas une seule imperfection n'était présente, tandis que ces yeux continuaient de me fixer, je poursuivais mon inspection. Une seule et unique conclusion me vint : Malfoy était parfait, sublime, magnifique.

- Je t'attire Granger ?, _se moqua-t-il, cette remarque me refroidit instantanément, je me forçais à reprendre mes esprits._

- Même pas dans tes rêves Malfoy, rien que de voir ta face de fouine me donne envie de… de vomir.

- Alors bien sur, si là tout de suite je t'embrasse, tu ne ressentiras rien d'autre que du dégout à mon égard ?

Je n'eus le temps de rien répondre, car ses lèvres vinrent délicatement se poser sur les miennes, un million d'émotions me traversèrent, l'idée de le repousser m'effleura à peine un quart de seconde, aussitôt remplacée par l'envie d'approfondir ce magnifique baiser. Je sentis sa langue venir titiller mes lèvres, et je lui en donnais l'accès après quelques secondes seulement. Mes mains vinrent se placer derrière son cou et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils étaient doux, et contrairement à Harry, je ne rencontrais aucune résistance. Quand à lui, il m'encercla de ses bras. Tous deux en manque d'oxygène nous nous séparâmes à regret. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je pus recommencer à réfléchir de nouveau normalement. Je me rendis enfin compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Moi, Hermione Granger, Griffondor pure et dure, je venais d'échanger un baiser avec Drago Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards.

- Oh mon dieu, _murmurais-je complètement abasourdie_

- Non moi c'est Drago, mais j'aime bien aussi ce nom.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte, de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il venait d'embrasser une Sang-de-bourbe ? J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et le seul moyen était que je me retrouve seule, je le bousculais légèrement et priais pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas. Je pensais ma prière exaucée jusqu'à ce que je me sente attirée vers l'arrière, j'atterrissais contre le torse de Malfoy. Je relevai lentement ma tête vers lui, et je pus voir qu'il paraissait agacé.

- Oh non Granger, surement pas. Il est hors de question que tu t'enfuies encore une fois.

- Malfoy c'est bon maintenant, lâche-moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Il parut hésiter un instant puis il me répondit :

- Ce que je veux Granger ? C'est simple, je te veux, Toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es la seule qui me résiste encore et que je trouve cela très excitant.

La claque partit toute seule, elle fouetta l'air et vint s'écraser contre sa joue, je pouvais déjà voir la trace de ma main sur celle-ci, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte car je sentis ma main commençait à me bruler. Je retins un gémissement de douleur.

Pendant tout ce laps de temps, Malfoy n'avait pas bougé et me fixait, il paraissait surpris. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, partir en sachant qu'il me retiendrait en un simple mouvement, ou attendre qu'il se déchaine sur moi. Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes pensées, car il me balança contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête frappa violement le mur, s'il ne m'avait pas empoignée durement par la taille, je serais surement tombée. Je vis son visage s'approcher lentement de mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Au dernier moment, il changea de direction et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre mon oreille.

- Alors maintenant Granger écoutes moi bien, on va faire un compromis, si dans deux mois tu ne m'as toujours pas supplié de coucher avec toi, je te promets de te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais par contre, si tu craques, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux jusqu'à la fin de l'année. On est d'accord ?

Peu sûre de ma voix, je ne fis qu'un bref hochement de tête. Il émit un ricanement sec, et effleura lentement mes lèvres. Je me penchais pour approfondir le baiser mais il me recula et sourit.

- Apparemment Granger, tu préfères passer tout de suite à l'action. Tu caches bien ton jeu pour un rat de bibliothèque.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui clouer le bec à ce sale morveux. Une idée folle m'effleura, et je ne pus que la saisir. Lentement, je m'approchais de lui, posais mes mains sur son torse et lui caressais sensuellement celui-ci. Il parut surpris de mon initiative, je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour le pousser vers le canapé. En arrivant prés de celui-ci, je le poussais brutalement et m'asseyais à califourchon sur ses jambes, j'eus le temps de penser que ses jambes étaient très fermes.

- Tu as raison Malfoy, pourquoi attendre ? On a qu'à commencer là tout de suite, maintenant. Tu as raison depuis le début, après tout on en a envi tous les deux, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Horripilant, n'était pas un mot approprié pour décrire les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Malfoy à cet instant précis. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait surement pas à cette réaction de ma part. Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille, je me penchais légèrement vers lui et murmura :

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Tu t'es trompé sur mon compte, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui couche avec le premier venu, alors maintenant tu remballes tes clics et tes clacs et tu me fous la paix parce que à ce petit jeu tu peux être sûr que je gagnerais.

Fière de ma réplique je me relevais gracieusement et me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre. Avant d'y entrer, j'eus le temps d'entendre Malfoy me dire :

- Alors que le jeu commence, Granger.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Une part de moi-même regrettait de mettre éloignée de lui, tandis que l'autre se demandait jusqu'où ce jeu irait. Après tout, Malfoy avait la réputation d'avoir fait chavirer la plupart des cœurs des filles de l'école. J'avais peur des conséquences de ce jeu. J'avais deux solutions, soit je rentrais dans son jeu et prenais ma revanche sur toutes ses années d'insultes, soit je laissais tomber et faisais comme si cette soirée n'avait pas existée, en sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je me changeais rapidement, et me glissais sous mes draps de satin. Immédiatement, une bouffée de fatigue m'envahit et je n'eus le temps de penser à Malfoy et son compromis que je partais aux pays des rêves.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Le lendemain, ma décision prise, je me dirigeais vers notre réfectoire. Malfoy voulait jouer ? Alors on allait jouer, il me suffisait juste de l'humilier et ensuite tout reviendrait à la normale, il m'ignorerait, je ferais de même.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva, je ne m'en occupais car je ne recevais jamais de courrier, mes parents, peu habitués aux hiboux, ils préféraient s'abstenir de les utiliser. Mais aujourd'hui, un hibou Grand Duc vint délicatement se poser à mes côtés, il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe et me la tendit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une simple feuille avec écrit au centre ces quelques mots :

_Que le jeu commence._

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à l'auteur pour savoir d'où venait cette lettre. **Drago Malfoy.** Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement, apparemment, lui non plus ne comptait pas laissait tomber. Je le cherchais du regard et le vis à sa table entouré de sa petite cour. Lui aussi avait son regard vrillait dans ma direction, il m'adressa un léger clin d'œil accompagné d'un de ses sourires narquois.

Retournant à l'attention de mon bol, je sentis qu'on me regardait. En levant la tête, je vis que Ginny me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment mon petit échange avec Malfoy ne lui avait pas échappé. Je voyais déjà un interrogatoire se profilait à l'horizon.

- C'était quoi sa ?_ me demanda-t-elle ?_

- Ecoutes Ginny, c'est rien du tout d'accord ?

- Hermione ! Malfoy vient de te faire un clin d'œil et il t'envoie une lettre, et à part sa il se passe rien ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre ?

- J'ai des yeux tu sais, et puis, dans cette école, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui possède un hibou Grand Duc ! Alors maintenant racontes moi tout.

De mauvais gré, je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir, de la dispute entre Corner et Malfoy, à notre échange assez spécial, et enfin du compromis que nous avions passé. A la fin de mon discours, Ginny me fixa pendant quelques secondes et se décida enfin à parler.

- Fais attention Hermione, tu vas tomber dans ton propre piège, je connais la réputation de Malfoy, et je peux te dire, que s'il veut quelque chose, il l'aura.

- Gin, j'ai la situation sous contrôle ok ? Fais-moi un peu confiance, il ne gagnera pas, en tout cas, pas cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre ma revanche sur ces années de calvaire qu'il nous a fait passé.

- Comme tu veux…

Le repas se finit dans un silence quasi-religieux, je savais que Ginny ne pensait qu'à mon bien mais parfois, ses instincts de mère poule m'insupportaient.

A la sortie, Malfoy était adossé au mur et paraissait attendre quelque chose. A l'instant où je vis son regard se poser sur moi, je sus que j'allais passer un mauvais moment, il s'approcha lentement vers moi, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie.

- Ah Hermione, tu es là mon cœur, tu en as mis du temps._ Pour accompagner ses paroles, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres._

Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il dévoile notre jeu devant toute l'école. Il était vraiment prés à gagner coûte que coûte. Je ne sus pas immédiatement comment réagir. Priant pour que Harry et Ron me pardonne pour se que j'allais faire, je me lançais et lui répliquais :

- Oui excuse moi, mon dragon, mais tu m'as dit hier soir que tu préférais les filles comme Parkinson, tu sais bien rondouillarde, alors je me suis dit que si je prenais quelques kilos tu serais parfaitement comblé. Oh je suis désolé, mais si je continue à papoter avec toi, je finir en retard en cours. A ce soir.

Et je le plantais là, je résistais à l'envie de rire face à sa tête, il ne s'attendait surement pas à se que je rentre dans son jeu. J'eus le temps de voir que beaucoup d'élèves me dévisageaient, les garçons me regardaient avec déception, et les filles me regardaient avec fureur, après tout, ne venais-je pas de m'afficher publiquement avec le garçon le plus mignon de cette école. Je me glissais parmi la foule et parvins à atteindre Harry et Ron qui me regardaient stupéfaits. Je leur pris le bras et leur glissais que j'allais tout leur expliquer. Je parvins à trouver une salle de classe vide et m'y engouffrer entourée de mes deux meilleurs amis. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je refis le récit de toute cette histoire, mais en éludant au passage le baiser que nous avions échangé juste avant que le marché soit fait. Comme Ginny l'avait fait, Harry me mit en garde contre Malfoy et me supplia de faire attention à moi. Quand à Ron, il ne cessa un instant de me jauger du regard, je m sentis vite mal à l'aise face à l'insistance de son regard.

- Ron ? Tu vas bien, _demandais-je_

- Si je vais bien HERMIONE !!! TU COUCHES AVEC NOTRE ENNEMI ET TU ME DEMANDES SI JE VAIS BIEN ? ET TU DONC INCONSCIENTE A CE POINT ? OU PEUT-ETRE QU'EN FIN DE COMPTE CE N'EST QU'UN STRATAGEME POUR JOUER LES PU…

Il n'eut le temps de finir la fin de sa phrase, que comme la veille, une gifle vint s'écraser contre sa joue. Moi qui étais plutôt du genre à toujours calmer les ardeurs de mes amis lorsqu'ils se battaient, je me trouvais bien violente ces temps-ci.

- Tu vas bien m'écouter Ronald Billius Weasley, parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, la prochaine qu'une telle chose sort de ta bouche, je te jure que tu pourras me dire au revoir définitivement. Est-ce-clair ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je me détournais et avant de sortir, je rencontrais le regard remplit d'excuses d'Harry. Ron était vraiment un imbécile, je savais depuis un bout de temps déjà qu'il en pinçait un peu pour moi, je savais aussi que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être vexée.

La fin de ma journée se déroula rapidement, je rencontrais souvent le regard de reproches de beaucoup de mes amis, mais cela m'importait peu, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si, toute cette histoire était vraie.

Le soir en rentrant dans mes appartements, Malfoy m'attendait, assis sur le canapé, lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit, il se leva et resta planté, comme moi à cet instant précis, à me fixer. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, au fond de moi-même, je me demandais si ce marché allait permettre une certaine entente entre nous.

- Alors mon ange, _railla-t-il,_ tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oh à merveille mon amour,_ répliquais-je,_ mais le fait de ne pas être à tes côtés a passablement assombri ma journée.

- Alors nous allons vite remédier à cela.

Et il traversa les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore, passa ses mains autour de ma taille, et m'embrassa, tendrement tout d'abord et ce baiser finit par devenir enflammé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je perdis le contrôle, mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise, je lui retirais rapidement, avide de sentir sa peau plus prés de mon corps. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, et qu'on m'allongeait sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière nous. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis son érection contre ma peau. En l'embrassant, je sentis qu'il souriait, et enfin il se recula, sans s'arrêter de sourire, je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il revint vers moi lentement, et à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, il murmura :

- J'ai oublié que j'avais un devoir à rendre pour demain.

Et il se leva, et la situation d'hier me revint en mémoire, avait-il ressenti la même frustration que moi à cet instant précis. Avant de claquer sa porte, il se retourna vers moi :

- Bonne soirée, Granger.

Et il me laissa là, avec comme seule compagnie la frustration et la colère de mettre ainsi fait avoir. Je me dépêchais de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pendant un long moment, je me contentai de me fixer dans le miroir. Moi, Hermione Granger avait pris du plaisir à être embrassée par Drago Malfoy, j'étais honteuse car je savais au fond de moi que s'il n'avait pas stoppé notre baiser, tout ceci serait allait beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin. Je sentais encore l'odeur de Malfoy sur moi, et je décidais de prendre une douche pour l'enlever.

J'étais restée au moins une bonne heure assise contre le mur de la douche, l'eau continuait de dégouliner sur mon corps, mais j'étais loin d'y penser. Les paroles de Ginny me revinrent en mémoire, et si effectivement je me brûlais les ailes ? Il était évident que je n'arriverais pas à rester loin de Malfoy pendant encore deux mois, à peine une journée était passée depuis le début de notre marché et l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui était déjà très présente. Peut-être devrais-je mettre fin à ce stupide marché, je sortais enfin de mes pensées. Et cette fois-ci, je m'habillais dans la salle de bain. Hors de question, que l'incident d'hier matin se reproduise.

Alors que je finissais de me recoiffer mes cheveux mouillés, j'entendis du monde franchir le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de nos appartements. Je me dépêchais de finir, et sortis pour rejoindre le salon. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient mes trois collèges, Susan, Michael et Drago. Tous les trois semblaient m'attendre, et je me souvins enfin que nos rondes commençaient aujourd'hui.

- Oh je ne savais pas que nous faisions nos rondes ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas le cas en effet,_ m'interrompis Corner,_ mais on ne savait pas qui commençait par les faire, donc avec Susan, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait tous se mettre d'accord ce soir.

S'en suivit alors une longue discussion, nous mîmes au point le déroulement de nos rondes, la fréquence à laquelle nous les ferions, et le point le plus important arriva, il fallait désormais que nous choisissions avec qui nous ferions nos rondes.

- Je pourrais aller avec Susan,_ dis-je précipitamment, ne voulant en aucun me retrouvais avec Corner ou Malfoy sur le dos. _

- Surement pas Hermione,_ me répondis Corner, depuis quand se souvenait-il de mon nom lui ?_ Il est préférable que nous soyons un gars/une fille, au cas où il venait à se produire quelque chose, si tu veux, on peut se mettre ensemble,_ tout en me disant cela, il me fit un sourire charmeur, avait-il donc oublié que j'avais assisté à toute la scène hier soir, lors de sa dispute avec Malfoy ?_

- Corner,_ l'interrompit Malfoy,_ je ne pense pas que Granger, ait envi de passer du temps avec toi, n'est ce pas Granger ?

- C'est d'accord Michael, _je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde avant de balancer cette réponse, c'était soi Malfoy, soi Corner,_ _j'en profitais pour accentuer sur le prénom de Corner. Celui-ci parut extrêmement heureux, il se rapprocha de moi._

- Bon, on ferait mieux de commencer maintenant, tu ne penses pas Mione ?

Berk, pour qui se prenait-il pour m'appeler par mon surnom. Finalement, je commençais à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu que je fasse équipe avec Malfoy. Lui, continuait de me fixer avec cet étrange regard, qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens, il se détourna finalement de moi.

- Apparemment Susan, nous allons faire nos rondes ensemble, on se retrouve demain soir, ici à la même heure sa te dit ?

Tout comme moi, Susan parut surprise que Malfoy lui adresse aussi aimablement la parole, elle ne lui répondit que par un hochement positif de la tête

- Bien, à demain alors. Corner.

Et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour moi. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cet homme, un coup il était proche de moi (au sens propre du terme), un autre il faisait comme si je n'existais pas, ces changements de comportements commençaient vraiment à me taper sur le système.

Susan retourna dans ses appartements en me souhaitant un bon courage, quand à moi, je partais à regret faire ma ronde de nuit avec Corner. Pendant tout le chemin, il ne cessa de me poser des questions sur ma vie, sur mes goûts. Il commença même à faire des blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui, quand à moi je me forçais à lui faire des sourires crispés. Il m'effleura de nombreuses fois le bras, à la fin, au bout d'un moment je ne pus m'empêcher de lui remettre ses bras le long de son corps.

- Sa suffit maintenant, si tu as envi de tripoter quelqu'un va voir ailleurs parce que tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

J'accélérais le pas, en priant pour qu'il laisse tomber. Mais rapidement, j'entendis que quelqu'un courait derrière moi.

- Granger arrêtes-toi ! _me cria-t-il._

- Ah, on en est revenu à Granger, Corner ? Pourquoi pas Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ?

Tout en parlant, je m'étais arrêtée, et m'étais rapprochée de lui. Il se tut quelques secondes et me poussa brutalement contre le mur.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Granger, j'ai mis un paquet d'argent, sur le pari dont tu es la principale intéressée, il est hors de question qu'une petite traînée dans ton genre me fasse perdre autant d'argent. Je dois avouer que tu es tout à fait acceptable pour quelqu'un dans ton genre, donc je te demande juste de coucher avec moi, et après ta petite vie de Miss-je-sais-tout reprendra normalement. On est d'accord ?

J'étais beaucoup trop effrayée pour réussir à répondre quoique se soit. Si seulement, je n'avais pas décidé de changer ma façon de m'habiller, et dire qu'au début, j'avais trouvé l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour moi, amusante. Maintenant, plus rien n'était amusant.

Corner dû prendre mon silence comme une réponse affirmative, car il se rapprocha lentement de moi, et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré la situation critique, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Malfoy embrassait beaucoup mieux. La situation prenait un tournant, que je n'aimais pas, je tentai de le repousser, il se fit beaucoup plus brutal, et je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et son corps. Je sentis que les larmes commençaient à couler. Corner ne s'en préoccupa pas, et continua, à me caresser partout. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de supplice, lui s'enhardit encore plus, plus je le sentais descendre de plus en plus bas, plus je sentais l'inconscience approchée, un trou se formait de plus en plus dans ma tête. Pendant quelques secondes, je le sentis se retirer brutalement et je n'osais rouvrir les yeux de peur de le voir revenir à la charge, au bout de quelques secondes je ressentis son corps se collait au mien, et je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le supplier.

- Pitié arrêtes…

- Chut Granger, il ne te fera plus de mal je te le promets.

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle beaucoup plus soyeuse à cet instant précis, et pourquoi parlait-il de lui à la 3ème personne ? En ouvrant les yeux, je rencontrais deux yeux gris inquiets.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que _lui_…_ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire, en cet instant précis, je priais pour que Drago vienne me sortir de là._

- Granger, c'est moi ! C'est Drago.

- Dra-Drago ? Je… Oh mon Dieu. Il… Tu ?

- Chut, c'est bon, je suis là.

Il passa son bras derrière mes épaules et derrière mes genoux, et je me sentis soulever. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de cet état d'inconscience, ma tête n'était que brouillard. Je me sentis partir dans l'inconscience. Drago dû le sentir aussi car il me secoua légèrement.

- Non, non Granger, tu restes avec moi. Allez, ouvres tes jolis yeux, que je les vois.

Je me forçais à ouvrir mes yeux, même dans mon état, j'avais bel et bien entendu son compliment, dans un autre contexte j'en aurais rougi.

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte, où j'étais, je me tenais dans les bras de Malfoy, et lui me tenais contre lui, comme-ci j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Mal-Malfoy, je crois que… je peux marcher.

- Granger, profites, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui ont eu la chance de rester aussi longtemps dans mes bras.

Gênée, je baissais la tête, je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux, ce n'était pas la remarque de Malfoy qui m'avait blessée, mais la peur était encore grandement présente en moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir des images de se qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas était là.

- Merci,_ murmurais-je sans pouvoir empêcher ma voix d'avoir des tremolos._

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer, avec ses yeux gris orageux. Dans ses bras je me sentais bien, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver, ce qui était un peu vrai après l'incident d'y a quelques minutes. Pas un mot ne fut échanger jusqu'à se qu'on atteigne notre salle commune. Arrivé là, il me déposa doucement, mais conserva un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je décidais d'utiliser la solution de facilité, c'est-à-dire, m'éclipser.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir. J'ai besoin de repos. Bonne nuit.

Mais je ne pus faire un pas, car il continua de me tenir par la taille, c'était devenue une habitude qu'il me reteigne à chaque fois que je voulais partir. Aussi rapidement qu'il m'avait retenu, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux et long baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser n'était pas comme tous les autres que j'avais connu, il était rempli de tendresse, et si ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était en train de m'embrasser, j'aurais pu penser que c'était un baiser remplit d'amour. Je reculais, à regret.

- Malfoy, qu'est ce que sa veut dire tout sa ? On est là en train de s'embrasser alors qu'on devrait être en train de s'insulter. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre nos distances.

- Et si j'en ai pas envi hein ? Je te signale que l'on a passé un accord tous les deux, je te laisserais tranquille, si et seulement si dans deux moi tu n'as pas cédé à mes avances. _Il était énervé, et je n'en compris pas la raison. Une part de moi-même était heureuse qu'il ne veuille pas arrêter toute cette mascarade, dans un sens, savoir que lui, Drago Malfoy, s'intéresse à moi, me procurait des frissons de bonheur. _Donc, on oublie tout ce qui c'est passé ce soir, et dès demain toi et moi c'est reparti, le premier qui craque.

Il reposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, et s'éloigna en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je restai pendant quelques secondes au milieu de la pièce et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. La soirée avait été riche en émotion, j'eus à peine le temps de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée. Ma nuit, fut un véritable enfer, je voyais encore et encore la scène qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, et en me réveillant le matin, j'eus l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'était passé sur le crâne.

____________________________________________________________

Les semaines passèrent, Corner n'essaya plus de m'approcher et je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que Malfoy soit derrière tout cela. Une routine à laquelle je m'étais habituée s'était installée entre Malfoy et moi. En public, les coups bas pleuvaient à flot, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à mes deux meilleurs amis, qui m'avaient avoué douter de la relation entre moi et Malfoy. Si seulement ils savaient, en privé, cette situation était toute autre, un jeu malsain s'était mis en place de lui-même, nous nous amusions à nous faire languir l'un l'autre, et nous nous laissions en plan au dernier moment, chaque jours, j'attendais avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Cette journée n'échappa à la règle, je continuais à bien suivre les cours, à prendre autant de notes que possible, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque, mais intérieurement je n'attendais que la fin de la journée, je m'imaginais déjà mille et une façon de me venger d'hier soir, en effet, il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle du jeu et je m'étais fait prendre à mon propre piège, il était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en me laissant totalement frustré sur le canapé. La fin d'après-midi s'annonça, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour retourner à nos appartements. Je l'imaginais déjà, adossé contre le mur avec son petit sourire narquois. J'accélérais le pas, et je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire étendre mes lèvres.

En effet, à quelques mètres de notre dortoir, je le vis enfin, mais bizarrement il était retourné et avait ses mains collées au mur. Je crus pendant un instant qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais en m'avançant, je vis qu'_il_ n'était pas seul.

Il était en train d'embrasser une fille comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	7. Le début de quelque chose ?

La début de quelque chose ?

Je restai là, pendant plusieurs minutes à les regarder faire, une autre fille était en train d'avoir ce que je pensais être la seule à obtenir de _lui_. Les minutes passaient, et je sentais mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus, une boule naissait dans ma gorge et je savais déjà qu'il m'en faudrait peu pour que j'éclate en sanglot, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis, que je compris.

Moi, Hermione Granger, était tombée amoureuse de _Drago Malfoy._

Si seulement j'avais écouté mes amis, chacun m'avaient prévenu que je risquais de tomber dans mon propre piège.

Un malheureux sanglot m'échappa, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir les deux adolescents de leur monde. Je me trouvais idiote de rester plantée là, à les regarder bêtement. Malfoy parut surpris de me voir ici, comme-ci depuis quelques semaines on ne se retrouvait jamais à cette heure-ci ici. Etait-ce donc ce qu'il faisait chaque soir avant de venir me retrouver ? Parkinson était-elle là seule à s'être fait embrasser, mis à part moi bien sur, par Malfoy ? Malfoy, après quelques secondes à me scruter pris enfin la parole.

- Gr-Granger, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'avais rien à lui répondre en faite. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je sentais les larmes montaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse. Je choisie la solution de facilité, je me détournais, et me mis à courir, aussi vite que je ne le pouvais. Je courais, encore et encore, j'arrivais enfin devant le tableau qui caractérisait la salle sur demande. Je faisais trois allers-retours devant en pensant très fort à un endroit qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ma salle commune. En entrant, je ne fus pas déçu, si je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, j'aurais très bien pu penser que j'étais dans la vrai salle commune.

Je me m'installais dans le canapé et me contentais de fixer le plafond, je restais dans cette position de très longues heures en pensant à toute cette histoire, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus empêcher d'innombrable larmes couler.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de ma léthargie, mes idées étaient plus claires, je savais ce que je devais faire. Désormais, je vivrais dans cette pièce, au moins, j'étais sûr qu'_il _ne risquait pas de me retrouver et de jouer encore avec moi car je savais que si là tout de suite il revenait, je me laisserais faire, deuxièmement, je reprendrais mon comportement froid et distant avec _lui_ comme ces six dernières années, et troisièmement j'essayerai de l'éviter le plus possible, en sachant que cela aller m'être très difficile étant donné que nous avions tous nos cours en communs avec les Serpentards.

Je partis prendre une douche, ce qui me relaxa et me couchai tout de suite après. Ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves me remontrant à chaque fois la même chose, Malfoy en train d'en embrasser une autre que moi. C'est donc fatiguée que je me réveillais le lendemain.

Après m'être soigneusement préparée, je franchis la porte tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas être repérée. J'espérais secrètement, qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à mon existence pendant la nuit, cela m'aurait facilité le travail.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle en prenant grand soin de ne pas porter mon regard vers _sa _table mais à l'instant même où je franchis le seuil, je sentis _son _regard sur moi. Je me dépêchais donc de m'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Celle-ci remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, je la devançais :

- Tu avais raison, toute cette histoire entre Malfoy et moi était stupide, j'y ai mit fin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, après tout il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question, mis à part que j'étais amoureuse de _lui_, mon silence dû lui suffire car elle hoqueta et me regarda comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

- Oh non, Hermione… Pas lui…

Et si Ginny, _lui. _Je ne pus lui répondre quoique se soit, car Harry et Ron s'installèrent à nos côtés, malgré cela, Ginny exerça une légère pression sur mon bras et je sus qu'elle me soutiendrait. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis Ginny exercer une seconde fois une pression sur mon bras, je pivotais légèrement vers elle, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête vers le fond de la Salle. Je suivais son regard et tomber sur _son_ regard à _lui._ Il me regardait intensément et je plongeais inévitablement dans un océan de glace, je me sentais incapable de détourner la tête, je vis dans son regard qu'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose et je détournais aussitôt le mien. Voilà à peine vingt minutes que j'étais sortie de mon trou et avec un seul regard il parvenait à ébranler toutes mes résolutions. Je ne devais pas retomber dans son piège, le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne m'approche était que je reste 24h/24 aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis, et s'il le fallait j'emprunterais la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'_il _m'ait oublié.

Après avoir finit de manger, je vis Harry et Ron quittait la table pour aller en cours, et je m'empressais de leur emboiter le pas, _il_ ne risquait pas de m'adressait la parole ce matin, une chance pour moi, mais ma joie fut de courte durée, notre premier cours était potion avec Rogue et celui-ci eut la merveilleuse idée de nous donner un test surprise. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Ron dise à voix haute :

-De toute façon Hermione, tu es là pour nous aider pas vrai ?

Non mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait pas vu que Rogue se tenait derrière nous et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de nous enlever des points.

- Oh, et tant que j'y suis Miss Granger, pour éviter toute tricherie vous irez vous placer là-bas.

Je n'eus besoin de me retourner pour voir quelle place il me montrait, je savais qu'au fond de la salle, la seule place de libre se trouvait à côté de Malfoy. En cet instant je ne pus m'empêcher d'haïr profondément Ron.

- Et tout de suite Granger, pas dans cinquante ans.

De mauvaise grâce, je remballais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le fond de la salle, jusqu'à ce que je m'installe à _ses _côtés, je sentis son regard poser sur moi. Allait-il m'ignorer ? (ce que j'espérais du fond du cœur) Allait-il essayer de me parler et de s'expliquer ? Mes pensées ne purent aller plus loin car Rogue repris la parole

- Bien maintenant que votre camarade s'est enfin décidée, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, prenez un parchemin et inscrivez moi tout ce que vous savez sur le Polynectar. Vous avez un quart d'heure

Trop facile, même sans mon aide, je savais qu'Harry et Ron n'aurait pas besoin de mon aide pour répondre à cette question, après tout, n'était-ce pas nous qui avions concocté cette fameuse potion lors de notre deuxième année ? Avec un sourire, je me mis à écrire Absolument tout ce que je savais sur cette potion. Mes notes allèrent des ingrédients nécessaire, de l'effet quelle produisait, en passant par le temps nécessaire et pour finir les effets secondaires qu'elle pouvait produire (genre si on met un poil d'animal au lieu d'un cheveu humain). J'eus juste le temps de mettre le point final avant que le temps soit écoulé et que nos feuilles volent vers le bureau.

Jusque là, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que je sois aux côtés de Malfoy, mais là, plus aucuns contrôles ne me permettaient de ne pas y penser. Je fis en sorte d'être à l'opposé de la table et pour m'assurer qu'il ne franchirait pas mon espace, je mettais mon sac entre nous. Il dut se rendre compte de mon petit manège car je l'entendis rire, je me forçai à rester concentrée sur les paroles de Rogue, mais je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me déstabilisait. Alors sans attendre je me retournais d'un bloc.

- Tu veux ma photo Malfoy ?

- Euh…non, _balbutia-t-il_

- Alors cesses de me fixer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose, je me reconnectais aux paroles de notre professeur. Durant le cours, il n'essaya plus de m'adresser la parole, mais je sentis à plusieurs reprises son regard fixer sur moi. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me sentis soulagée, rangeant mes affaires à toute vitesse, je courais rejoindre mes amis.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt calmement même s'_il _continuait à me fixer avec cette étrange lueur dans les yeux. De la tristesse ? Je me forçais à vite chasser cette idée de la tête, après tout un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, son intention était juste de gagner ce vieux pari qui avait courut dans toute l'école pendant quelques semaines.

Lors du dîner, Ginny me proposa de passer la nuit dans son dortoir (donc mon ancien dortoir), ce que j'acceptais rapidement, cela m'empêcherais de trop penser à _lui, _après tout, extérieurement je paraissais peut-être aller bien mais intérieurement, j'étais complètement détruite. Au moins, à présent, je devais avouer que sa réputation était loin d'être fausse. Tout d'abord, il jouait avec le cœur des filles et quand il était sûr que l'on soit sous son entière emprise, il nous relâchait de la façon la plus brutale qu'il soit. Maintenant, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et le fait qu'il continuait à toujours me fixer, comme si tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait jusqu'ici ne suffisait pas.

Dans mes songes, je n'avais pas vu que le dîner arrivait à sa fin, je me dépêchais de grignoter quelque chose et me dépêchais de suivre Ginny qui quittait notre table.

- Attends-moi cinq petites minutes, je vais me chercher toutes les affaires nécessaires, _lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers mes ''appartements''._

En entrant dans ceux-ci, je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre, la porte était ouverte, j'étais presque sûre de l'avoir fermée ce matin en partant, je devais être encore dans mes songes et n'y avait pas fait attention.

Je fis apparaître une valise dans laquelle je pourrais mettre mes affaires, mais avant d'avoir pu mettre quoique se soit à l'intérieur, la porte de ma chambre se referma dans un claquement sourd, qui me fit sursauter, je me retournais d'un bond prête à dégainer ma baguette aux moindres mouvements suspects. Mais ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

_Il _était là, au beau milieu de ma chambre.

Face à ma réaction, il me fit son sourire typiquement Malfoyen et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Contre toute attente, il brisa le silence le premier.

- M'éviterais-tu Granger ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je le trouve totalement nul. Donc si vous avez des conseils pour que je le ré-écrive, il n'y a aucun soucis bien au contraire ce sera avec joie que je les lirais.**

**Encore désolée.**

**Bisoux et laissez moi des reviews !**


	8. Un ange vouée à l'enfer

Un ange vouée à l'enfer

**Flash-back **POV Draco

La journée touchait à sa fin, j'allais enfin pouvoir _la_ voir, _la_ toucher, l'admirer. Elle a hanté mon esprit toute la journée, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Au fond, je sais qu'un jour notre petit jeu devra cesser, j'essaye de ne pas y penser et profiter de l'instant présent.

La seule ombre au tableau : Parkinson.

Elle est peut-être stupide mais quand il s'agit de moi ou des filles auxquelles je m'intéresse, elle peut devenir très intelligente. Depuis quelque jour, elle me suit comme si j'allais m'évaporer, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soupçonne quelque chose entre moi et une autre fille, heureusement pour moi, elle ne se doute pas qu'il s'agit d'_elle._

Alors, comme un bon nombre de jours, elle me suit partout, absolument partout, à présent je me dirige vers mes appartements et elle continue de me suivre. Et elle parle, encore et encore, je n'y prête guère attention trop focalisé sur la soirée que l'on va passer. Je suis à peu prés certain qu'elle a déjà concocté un plan pour se venger d'hier soir. Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer, et surtout à rester, dans ma chambre en la laissant, et moi aussi au passage, aussi frustrée sur le canapé.

Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me fascine, qui m'oblige à la désirer. Ce n'est pas comme avec toutes ces cruches qui n'attendent qu'un seul mot de ma part pour aller dans mon lit. C'est différent. _Elle _est différente, elle ne se laisse pas faire, et répond à chacune de mes remarques, j'aime ce genre de fille. Je sais que j'ai provoqué en elle un désir presque aussi grand que le mien mais je sais qu'elle ne s'intéressé pas à moi pour mon compte bancaire. Elle provoque chez moi des sensations que mon père a passé beaucoup de temps à me faire oublier. Avec elle, je me sens… bien, entier.

Oh bien sur, je garde tout sa pour moi. Personne n'a le droit de voir le vrai Draco Malfoy, il est plus facile pour moi de passer pour un homme dur et sans cœur, la réplique parfaite de _mon père,_ ainsi je suis sur que personne ne pourra m'atteindre. Et je dois dire que jusqu'ici personne n'a réussit à transpercer ma carapace, sauf _elle. _Mais elle ne le sait pas et c'est mieux ainsi.

Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que nous étions arrivés devant mon dortoir.

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi, la première, la remercier et la faire vite décampée d'ici, la seconde la faire rentrer quelques secondes en sachant qu'elle entendrait mon mot de passe et ne me lâcherait plus. La première me paraissait la plus intéressante.

- Bon, et bien merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, c'est très gentil de ta part. On se voit demain matin ?

- Enfaite, si je t'ai raccompagné ici Drakounet, _Beurk, _c'est pour te parler.

- Euh, oui vas-y ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais très distant ses derniers temps. Tu es souvent dans tes songes, et surtout tu ne me rejoins plus le soir.

- Où veux-tu en venir Pansy ?

- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Y-a-t-il une fille dans ta vie en ce moment ? Parce que si c'est sa, tu sais que ton père ne sera heureux de l'apprendre, tu sais très bien que tous les deux nous sommes destinés à vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et je dois dire, que de savoir que tu penses à une autre fille que moi, me dérange beaucoup et…

- Pansy !, _l'interrompis-je, _ne te prends pas la tête il n'y a aucune fille.

- Alors pourquoi ne me touches-tu plus ?

A l'instant précis, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de lui crier jusqu'à lui en percer les tympans qu'elle était la fille la plus laide que j'ai pu voir, qu'il n'y en avait qu'une qui méritait toute mon attention. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. Une seule idée s'imposa à moi, et elle me parut la plus judicieuse. L'embrasser. Rien que l'idée me répugner mais si c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle me fiche la paix…

En à peine une seconde, elle se retrouva collée contre le mur, imperceptiblement je pris ma respiration et à la place de son visage, je m'imaginais Granger. Et je plongeais pour l'embrasser, comparer à _elle, _Pansy embrassait vraiment très mal, tournant sa langue dans tous les sens et aspirant autant qu'elle le pouvait ma bouche. Pensant que le calvaire était enfin finit, je me reculais légèrement, mais elle revint à la charge et approcha mon visage du sien en passant ses mains dans MES cheveux, jusqu'ici, une seule avait eu le droit de faire cela et ce n'était surement pas elle. Je m'obligeais à penser à Granger, oui c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas vomir. Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger. Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées et j'en profitais pour m'échapper des bras de cette ignoble fille. Mais en me retournant, je vis la seule et unique personne qui n'aurait pas dû se tenir à cet endroit à l'instant précis. Hermione Granger. Même si elle essayait de le cacher, je vis la tristesse dans ses traits, et je vis qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour craquer devant nous. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre la parole alors je le fis le premier.

- Gr-Granger, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Question idiote bien sûr ! Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, elle revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait dû s'enfermer durant des heures et elle rentrait pour recommencer notre petit jeu, comme chaque soir. Je savais que Pansy était juste derrière moi et qu'elle devait écouter très attentivement notre échange.

Mais étrangement, Granger continua de ne rien dire, elle resta là, plantée au beau milieu du couloir à nous regarder, à _me_ regarder, figée, comme une statue de pierre. Contre toute attente, elle bougea enfin, mais pas pour venir vers moi mais elle s'enfuit en courant dans le sens opposé. Si cet infâme bouledogue n'avait pas était là, je serais parti à sa suite, mais je n'en fis rien.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à cette sang de bourbe ? C'est de nous avoir vus nous embrasser qui la met dans cet état là, c'est vrai que c'était assez chaud, on pourrait continuer cela dans ta chambre, quand dis-tu Draki ?

Si tu savais Pansy, bien sur que c'est de nous avoir vus nous ensemble qui la met dans cet état là, je devrais me sentir fière d'avoir réussi à conquérir le cœur de la Miss-je-sais-tout la plus connue de Poudlard, mais étrangement au lieu de cela, j'ai plus le ventre qui se noue et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je viens de laisser passer ma chance. Malheureusement, elle ne verra jamais cette facette de ma personnalité, c'est mieux ainsi. Je crois.

**Fin du Flash-back**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

POV Hermione

- M'éviterais-tu Granger ?

Il était là, au beau milieu de ma chambre, et d'après sa façon de me regarder, il attendait certainement une réponse de ma part.

-Co-comment as-tu…

- Su que tu te cachais ici ?, _m'interrompit-il, _c'est simple, je t'ai suivi ce midi quand tu es revenue chercher tes livres. Je n'ai eu qu'à entrer et t'attendre gentiment ici. Intelligent, non ?

Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, bientôt il rejetterait la faute sur moi, quoique plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que j'avais agi comme une petite amie qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle s'était faite tromper. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait eu une fois mais hors de question qu'il y en ait une deuxième, j'essayais de me recomposer un masque le plus neutre qui soit.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Un prix pour m'avoir suivit ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le donner, oh mais j'y pense tu devrais aller voir ta chère Parkinson, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te récompenser.

Au lieu de répondre, il resta, là, à me regarder, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir rougir sous l'intensité de son regard, et je me sentis obliger de répéter ma question.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ce que je veux ? C'est simple, que tu reviennes immédiatement dans nos appartements. De toute façon ici ou là-bas, c'est le même décor tu t'y plairas autant.

- Tu te prends pour qui Malfoy, tu crois tout obtenir en claquant des doigts ? Et tu l'as dit toi-même, ici ou là-bas c'est la même chose, la seule différence, c'est qu'ici, tu n'es pas dans les parages.

- Je le vis serrer les mâchoires, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment séduisant comme cela.

- Granger, ce que tu as vu hier, ce n'était rien d'accord ? Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens.

Ce n'était rien ? C'est vrai que pour lui, ce n'était pas grand-chose, lui il y avait pris plaisir, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait briser le cœur la veille.

- Oh parce que tu crois que tu as une quelconque influence sur moi ? Le grand Drago Malfoy, petit fils de mangemort, pense qu'il a une chance de me faire changer d'avis ? Fais moi rire un peu, et dit moi quel serait tes fabuleux moyens de persuasion ?

- Tu as la mémoire courte Granger, aurais-tu oublié le pacte que l'on a passé il y a quelques semaines ? Tu l'as perdu je te signale, jusqu'ici je n'ai pas utilisé le gage qui allait avec, mais s'il le faut alors je le ferais.

Comment aurais-je pu oublier la cause de ma descente aux enfers, si ce soir là je n'avais pas été aussi bête, je n'aurais jamais accepté son pacte stupide et nous n'en serions surement pas là.

- Je n'ai rien perdu du tout Malfoy, je n'ai pas couché avec toi, il me semble !

- Si tu m'avais un peu écouté ce soir-là Granger, tu aurais entendu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de coucher mais de supplier de coucher et il me semble qu'hier encore tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour. Faut-il que je te rafraichisse un peu plus la mémoire ?

Oh mon Dieu, bien sur que je me souvenais l'avoir supplié mais à ce moment là, le pacte était déjà bien loin derrière nous.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais quand même te suivre. Mise à part un stupide pacte fait un soir alors que j'étais fatiguée sans aucune preuve matérielle qui prouve qu'il a bel et bien existé, tu n'as rien qui puisse me faire changer d'avis.

- C'est là que tu te trompes grandement Granger. J'ai fait en sorte de mettre dans ma Pensine toutes les petites soirées que nous avons passé ensemble, ce serait dommage que certaines de mes pensées tombent entre les mains de, je ne sais pas moi, Potter ou encore Weasley. N'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Tu n'oserais pas faire sa ! Personne ne te croira.

- En es-tu sûre ? Veux-tu que l'on teste ton affirmation tout de suite ? Il me semble que Weasley fille t'attend derrière la porte ?

Je n'eus le temps de répondre quoique se soit, qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte et se dirigeais vers le tableau qui menait au couloir. Je devais faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne révèle tout et que je perde tous mes amis. En moins de deux, je le rattrapais et le tirais de toutes mes forces vers l'arrière.

- Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas sa ! Je les perdrais tous.

- Alors reviens vivre avec moi. Et personne ne saura rien. C'est à toi de décider.

- N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ?

L'espace d'un instant, je vis une étrange lueur briller dans son regard, avant qu'il ne redevienne le regard dur et glacial que je connaissais.

- Je m'impatiente Granger, dit moi ta réponse, c'est pourtant simple : Oui ou Non.

- Je… d'accord, je reviens.

- Bien, sage décision, maintenant, tu vas allez voir ta copine et tu vas lui dire que tu préfères passer la soirée ici, et ensuite on retournera tous les deux dans nos appartements.

- Malfoy, nous devions passer la soirée toutes les deux.

- Granger, ne m'obliges pas à utiliser ton gage pour que tu m'obéisses. Alors dépêche-toi !

J'eus une cruelle envie de frapper quelque chose, ma main commençait vraiment à me démanger. Je préférais abandonner tout de suite la partie. Il avait en sa possession des souvenirs qui me feraient perdre la confiance totale de mes amis.

Je me dirigeais vers le tableau, et l'ouvrais doucement. Ginny m'attendait toujours, et je me préparais à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Gin écoutes, je préfère être seule ce soir, on se fait sa un autre jour d'accord, j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir là.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je sus tout de suite, qu'elle savait que quelque chose clochait, je priais pour avoir la tête la plus triste qui soit possible et qu'ainsi elle pense que j'étais vraiment déprimée.

- Mione, je pense vraiment que sa te changerais les idées de venir dormir dans mon dortoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

Après cinq minutes d'intense débat avec elle, je réussis, à mon grand soulagement, à la convaincre de rentrer dans son dortoir.

En fermant le tableau, je vis que Malfoy m'attendait, juste derrière et me scrutait toujours de cette étrange manière qui me fit frissonner.

- Content ?, _lui demandais-je de ma manière, je l'espère, la plus acide._

Et sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, mais avant d'avoir pu l'attendre, il me retint par le bras et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- N'aurais-tu pas oublié une certaine partie du marché ? Tu dois revenir dans notre dortoir, dès ce soir,_ précisa-t-il._

- M'éloigner de mes amis ne te suffit pas ? Il faut qu'en plus tu me pourrisses la vie ?

- Oh parce que cela te déplait peut-être ? Tu vas me dire que le fait que je sois aussi prés de toi la tout de suite ne te procure aucune sensation ? Soyons sérieux, se sera plus facile pour nous deux.

Ne voulant pas répondre à ces questions, qui étaient, malheureusement pour moi, pure vérité, je me dégageais de son étreinte et me dirigeais vers le tableau de sortie.

Il me suivit en silence, et notre trajet me rendit nerveuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait tant que je revienne dans nos appartements. Avait-il compris que je tenais à lui ? Comptait-il en profiter ? Je fus sortie de mes tristes pensées par sa voix qui donnait le mot de passe à notre tableau. « Mélancolie ».

- Tu l'as changé, _m'exclamais-je surprise_

- Oui, certaine personne ne sont pas désirables dans ces lieux.

Je compris, en voyant son mutisme, que je n'obtiendrais pas d'autres information face à ce changement de mot de passe. En même temps, je n'avais pas été dans ces appartements pendant une soirée entière, il en avait peut-être profité pour ramener ces cruches, et comme d'habitude, il les avait jetées quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et pour être sur de ne pas être embêté par une de ces fille il avait dû changer notre mot de passe.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher ou faut-il que j'attende ta permission pour sa aussi, _demandais-je sarcastique._

- Granger, le sarcasme ne te va pas. Mais bon puisque tu y tiens tant, oui tu peux aller te coucher.

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de mécontentement échappé de ma gorge, cet homme m'horripilait, comment faisait-il pour avoir réponse à chacune de mes remarques ? Mais étrangement, une part de moi-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il soit revenu me chercher, au moins cela qu'il s'intéressait à moi, même si ce n'était pas de la même manière que moi.

Cette nuit-là, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil tant je me posais des questions, sur toutes ces réactions. C'est donc fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur que je me levais ce matin là. Je me dépêchais de me préparer, et j'espérais être prête avant qu'il ne se lève, j'arriverais ensuite à l'éviter toute la journée, et peut-être que si la chance continuait d'être avec moi, alors le soir j'arriverais à m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'arrive.

Mais Merlin continua d'être contre moi et en sortant c'est un Malfoy prêt de la tête au pied qui m'attendait assis sur le canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, il n'avait pas encore mit sa cape et je ne pus qu'admirer son corps.

- Granger, quand tu auras finit de me reluquer, on pourra enfin parler de la lettre que notre cher directeur nous à envoyer.

Trop honteuse de m'être fait prendre, je ne dis rien et me dirigeais directement vers la petite table basse où était déposée une lettre. En la lisant, je sentis mon visage prendre un masque horrifié. La lettre nous rappelait que nous devions préparer un bal Malfoy et moi et que le prochain se serait Susan et Corner qui s'en occuperait, nous devions nous charger de tout, de la nourriture, au thème en passant par la danse, le bal se déroulerait dans une semaine, nous étions Malfoy et moi dispensé de cours jusqu'à ce jour là. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Malfoy devait être mon cavalier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je dois y aller avec… avec toi !

- Comme si cela te dérangeais vraiment Granger, profites un peu beaucoup donneraient cher pour avoir rien qu'un regard de ma part.

- Et malheureusement, je faisais désormais partie de ces filles là. Quelle honte pour une fille comme moi. Je sentis encore son regard sur moi et je décidais qu'il était temps de partir avant que je ne craque et que je me jette dans ses bras.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller,_ me demanda-t-il quand il vit que je comptais sortir._

- Je… je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, il me faut aussi ton autorisation pour cela peut être ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous y mettions maintenant, et puis les elfes servent à cela, ils nous apporteront bien quelque chose à manger.

- Non, je descends, je dois dire à mes amis pourquoi on ne se verra pas beaucoup ces prochains jours.

Il parut hésiter pendant un bref instant, mais reprit tout de même la parole.

- Bien alors allons, déjeuner, nous travaillerons ensuite.

Et nous partîmes, je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire qu'il valait mieux que l'un de nous deux arrive avant l'autre, sinon cela déchainerait les rumeurs. C'est donc ensemble que nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Un silence quasi-religieux s'installa, à mes côtés, je sentis Malfoy se dresser de toute sa hauteur, surement fier d'être le centre de l'attention, quand à moi, je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma table. Bien sur, la table entière avait le regard fixée sur moi, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient la bouche grande ouverte et comme je m'y attendais, Ron ne mit pas longtemps à exploser.

- C'était quoi sa ! T…t…tu pactise avec l'ennemi !

- Je ne pactise avec rien du tout Ronald Weasley !

- Ah oui ! Alors tu peux me dire comment tu appelles sa ?

- On a reçu une lettre ce matin de Dumbledore nous disant que l'on devait préparer le bal qui a lieu dans une semaine, si je suis venue, c'était pour vous prévenir qu'on ne se verrait pas jusque là puisque toutes les préparatifs nous reviennent à Malfoy et moi. Donc non Ron, je ne pactise pas avec ''l'ennemi''.

- Ah… Oui. Sa explique tout alors…

- Hermione,_ intervint Ginny,_ tu vas vraiment passer une semaine entière avec Malfoy.

Je compris immédiatement le sous-entendu de sa question, elle se demandait si jusque là, j'arriverais à tenir avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gin,_ la rassurais-je, _tout ce passera bien.

La fin du déjeuner se passa à merveille, Ron s'excusa à plusieurs reprises pour son comportement, mais je le rassurais en lui disant que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, après tout cela montrait qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon bien-être. En sortant de la Grande Salle, je m'apprêtais à revenir vers mes appartements quand j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher en courant, c'était un sixième année de ma maison, James Duroy.

- Hum, salut Hermione. En faite voilà, je… j'ai appris qu'un bal allait avoir lieu et je me disais, enfin si tu veux bien sur, qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Je m'apprêtais à le reconduire gentiment, en lui expliquant que j'avais déjà un cavalier mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à ma place.

- Elle a déjà un cavalier Duroy, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle te dirait non. Alors tu peux repartir !

Malfoy. Premièrement, il se mêlait de MES affaires et deuxièmement il osait m'humilier devant quelqu'un, et je savais que si, je répondais quoique se soit, il serait capable de tout dévoiler sur nous. James quand à lui ne perdit pas son temps et pris ses jambes à son cou. Malfoy me prit le poignet et me força à avancer.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! En aucun cas je ne te permets de traiter les gens qui m'entourent de cette façon ! Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

- De toute façon Granger, tu lui aurais dit non, je t'ai juste facilité la tache ! Maintenant dépêche toi qu'on commence, je n'ai pas envi de m'attarder sur ses préparatifs !

- Je ne répondis rien, et continuais d'avancer en silence jusqu'à notre tableau. En entrant, il se dirigea directement vers notre salon, où nous commençâmes à parler du bal.

- Bien, alors dit moi Miss-je-sais-tout, tu dois surement avoir une idée ?

- Et bien oui, figures toi que j'y ai un peu réfléchi MOI. Que penses tu que pour le thème nous utilisions celui des costumes de film ? Les élèves devront s'habiller comme un des acteurs d'un film de leurs choix. Nous pourrions essayer de refaire venir le groupe des Bizzars Sister's, ils avaient mit une bonne ambiance en quatrième année. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, un buffet, simple et au moins on peut se servir tout au long de la soirée, pas besoin de tout manger d'un coup. On pourrait mettre un couvre feu pour les trois premières années et le reste peut se coucher à l'heure qui lui plait. Voila c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Qu-quand as-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela ? Cela fait à peine une heure que l'on sait quand va avoir lieu le bal.

- Oh sa ! J'y ai réfléchit pendant le déjeuner bien sur.

- Bien sur, c'est d'une évidence que suis-je bête !

- Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à mes suggestions ?

- Je suis d'accord pour tout sauf pour ton idée de groupe, ils sont trop démodés maintenant, il nous faut une musique dont tout le monde se souviendra pendant très longtemps.

- J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut, attends moi là.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, que je me dirigeais déjà vers ma chambre, à la recherche d'une des musiques que j'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre cet été. Ce n'était pas le genre de musique que j'écoutais d'habitude mais j'avais eu un gros coup de cœur en l'entendant, pas seulement pour ces paroles mais aussi pour le son derrière, et je dois dire qu'en ce moment je me sentais vraiment très concernée par ces paroles. En revenant, je faisais apparaître une chaine hifi, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de poser un tas de question sur l'utilité de cet objet, vivant tout le temps dans le monde moldu, il n'avait donc aucunes connaissance sur ce sujet là, je dus donc être patiente et lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas dangereux. Quand je réussissais enfin à le faire hésiter, je me dépêchais d'insérer le CD à son emplacement, et la chanson, _Untouched, _débuta :

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Untouched

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

J'appréhendais le moment où Malfoy me dirait ce qu'il pense de cette chanson, après tout ce n'était qu'une chanson moldue et je savais qu'il détestait tout ce qui touche de prés ou de loin à mon monde. La chanson était finie depuis maintenant quelques secondes et j'attendais le verdict. Voyant qu'il ne venait pas, j'en conclus qu'il n'aimait, je sortais donc le CD et le rangeait dans sa boite.

- Tu sais quoi, c'est vrai, c'était nul comme idée, oubli.

Je me dirigeais déjà vers ma chambre pour le reposer quand il me coupa dans mon élan.

- J'aime bien, _murmura-t-il, _tu as d'autres chansons comme sa ? On pourrait mélanger nos deux types de chanson moldues et sorcières sa pourrait être bien, quand penses-tu ?

- Ton idée est géniale, _répondis-je abasourdie qu'il n'est pas rejeté mon idée._

A l'instant même, où j'avais prononcé ces mots, je le regrettais directement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et je sus, bien avant qu'il ne le dise, ce qui allait être dit.

- Mais Granger, je suis géniale, dans beaucoup de domaines même.

- Et modeste surtout Malfoy.

Et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, nous échangeâmes un sourire franc.

Les deux heures qui suivirent, je lui faisais écouter toutes les musiques moldues possibles de convenir pour le bal, quand à lui, il me désigna les noms des chansons sorcières que nous pourrions aussi mettre. Au bout de ces quelques heures, nous avions déjà mis au point tout ce qui touchait à la danse. Puisque nous avions une semaine pour tout décider, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour parler des autres sujets le lendemain.

Le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire, c'est le fait que nous ayons réussi à s'entendre sans s'insulter et sans hausser le ton, ce qui me plut beaucoup, et j'espérais secrètement que cette entente dure encore longtemps.

- Comment vas-tu t'habiller pour le bal, _me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment._

Je savais exactement quel allait être mon costume, mais je voulais à tout prix garder le secret jusqu'au bal.

- Je ne sais pas encore, on vient juste d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir lieu, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi je t'avoue.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublis quand même pas que tu y vas aux bras d'un Malfoy, essaye au moins d'être présentable.

Même si je ne le montrais pas, je fus blessée de cette remarque.

- De toute façon Malfoy, nous devrons juste partager la première danse et après nous passerons le reste de la soirée chacun de notre côté, alors la façon dont je serais habillée ne te regarde guère, _lui dis-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

En entrant, je me mis directement au travail. Je faisais apparaître tous le tissu nécessaire pour confectionner ma robe. Cet été, un film passait à la télé, et ma mère avait absolument voulu le voir, je ne m'y étais pas beaucoup intéresser, étant plus absorber par mon bouquin. Mais l'actrice principale fut invitée à une soirée où des gens haut placée seraient invités, et elle s'était revêtue avec une robe magnifique.

(Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas trouvé la robe dans un film mais sur Google : .fr/mesimages/3512779/coolyaya666_eaae_1_ , mais au niveau de la poitrine c'est un peu plus fermé, il ne faudrait pas non plus que notre Hermione passe pour une trainée, dites moi si vous la trouvez un peu trop osée !)

Je passais le reste de mon après-midi à la confection en utilisant la magie, le résultat final me parut très satisfaisant. Je pensais aussi, que demain je devrais aller à Pré-au-Lard m'acheter des chaussures qui iraient avec cette robe. Je fus sortie de mon intense travail par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Granger ? Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… Je… Attends deux minutes, j'arrive.

Je me dépêchais de faire disparaître ma robe dans mon placard et je vérifiais si, rien ne trainait. J'eus juste le temps de faire disparaître les bouts de tissus qui trainait avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

- Mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi, _lui dis-je légèrement acide, lequel y répondit par son sourire typiquement Malfoyen._

- Je ne suis pas très patient. Que faisais-tu ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Rien du tout, je lisais un bouquin,_ répondis-je précipitamment._

- Ah oui ? Alors où est-il ?

- Et bien… Je les rangé avant que tu n'entres.

- Vois-tu Granger, je pense plutôt que tu étais en train de faire ta robe, et que tu ne veux pas que je la voie avant le bal, une sorte de surprise, on va dire.

- Il faudrait que tu commences à comprendre Malfoy, que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi, _sauf le mien, _ne crois pas que tu es indispensable à nos vies, on s'en sortirait très bien sans toi !

- En es-tu sûre Granger ?

Pendant tout notre échange, il s'était petit à petit approcher de moi et nous tenions désormais, tous les deux, au beau milieu de ma chambre, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répliquer quoique se soit, qu'il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Comme ces papillons au creux de mon ventre avaient pu me manquer, un tourbillon de sentiments me prit, et j'oubliais toutes mes questions, tous mes problèmes, tout me semblait insignifiant. J'approfondis rapidement notre baiser, passant sensuellement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, il me laissa rapidement accès, et nous partîmes dans ce qui me semblait le plus beau baiser qu'il ait pu me donner, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous dûmes nous écarter pour reprendre notre respiration, et je vis qu'il était aussi haletant que moi, il finit par poser son front contre le mien. J'étais bien, comme si ma place avait toujours était d'être aux cotés de Malfoy. Je vis dans son regard une étincelle de désir plus intense que les autres fois où nous nous embrassions, et je savais que la même étincelle était dans mon propre regard. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit enfin la parole.

- Pas indispensable c'est sa Granger ? Pourtant le baiser que tu viens de me donner prouve bel et bien le contraire.

Je rougis et baissais la tête instantanément, honteuse de m'être laissée emporter aussi facilement, quand à lui, il se tenait toujours à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, et je ne pus m'empêchais de les observer longuement, imaginant mille et une façon de les rendre utile, il dut se rendre compte de ma soudaine attention, car je l'entendis rire, d'abord surprise d'entendre un son aussi beau sortir de sa bouche, je finis par être encore plus gênée qu'il m'ait pris sur le fait. Avec une de ses mains, il releva lentement mon menton, et planta ses deux orbites glacées dans les miennes.

- Ne sois pas gênée, j'aime sa.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il vit la sensation que ses paroles exerçaient sur moi. Malgré tout cela, les questions refirent surface, et je reculais à regret, lui, de son coté, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas les changements de mon comportement.

- Malfoy, _commençais-je, j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses, _qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tout ce qu'on fait tous les deux, le prends-tu au sérieux ou es-tu juste en train de t'amuser ?

Sous le choc de mes questions, il recula de quelques pas, et me jaugea durant quelques secondes, qui me semblèrent une éternité tellement j'étais anxieuse, il reprit un masque froid et me fit son sourire en coin que je détestais tant.

- Que crois-tu Granger ? Que je fais tout sa par amour, parce que j'ai un quelconque sentiment à ton égard, et bien tu te trompes lourdement Granger, regardes-toi enfin, tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-bourbe sans aucune importance, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien, mets toi bien cela dans ton petit crâne de moldue. Tout sa n'a été qu'un jeu depuis le début, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris, apparemment, non.

Et il me planta là, au beau milieu de ma chambre, encore plus anéantie que je ne l'étais la veille. Je l'entendis claquer la porte, et un bruit de verre briser se fit entendre. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à couler, encore et encore, je lançais un sort sur ma porte pour qu'elle se ferme et je me couchais dans mon lit. Les larmes continuèrent de couler, et lorsqu'elles finirent enfin de sortir, le sommeil m'emporta.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais toute courbaturée, et mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de gronder car je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier midi. Je me préparais lentement, ressassant sans cesse les paroles cinglantes de Malfoy. Lorsque je fus enfin prête, je fis apparaître un énorme petit déjeuner dans notre salon, et je mangeais jusqu'à la dernière miette. A la seconde où je fis tout disparaître, _il _sortit de sa chambre, lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi, son ton froid était réapparut.

- Grouille-toi Granger, qu'on en finisse enfin avec ce stupide bal. Je n'ai pas envi de passer du temps avec toi plus que nécessaire.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Démerdes-toi tout seul, tu pourras enfin montrer combien tu es intelligent, moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps avec un arrogant petit fils à papa. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Et je le plantais, au beau milieu du salon, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Fière de moi , je sortis et je partis vers Pré-Au-Lard, où je passai toute ma journée à trainer, je m'achetai une magnifique paire de chaussure, et les bijoux qui iraient avec ma robe, j'achetais plein de bouquins pour pouvoir ma semaine tranquillement installée dans ma chambre, et je ne comptais pas en sortir sauf pour prendre ma douche, le reste, la magie pourrait me le servir sans aucuns problèmes. En rentrant le soir, fière de mes achats, je déposai tout dans ma chambre, allait prendre un bain pour me relaxer et partis m'installer dans ma chambre, la pièce, qui deviendrait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mon sanctuaire. Quand à Malfoy, je n'eus plus de nouvelles de lui, je l'entendais entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait toute la journée.

Le jour du bal arriva enfin et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse, car d'un côté, tous les livres que j'avais acheté avait vite été lus, de l'autre, j'étais pressée de pouvoir reprendre les cours pour pouvoir m'y plonger corps et âme pour pouvoir enfin penser à autre chose qu'à _lui. _Je fis apparaître tout le nécessaire de maquillage, de lotion, de brosse pour pouvoir me préparer. Je filais prendre une douche avant qu'_il _ne la monopolise. Je commençais à être vraiment impatiente, au fond de moi, je savais que j'allais danser avec _lui, _et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de n'attendre que sa. Mais je savais aussi, que se serait surement la dernière fois qu'_il _poserait les mains sur moi.

Les préparatifs commencèrent, je m'installai devant mon miroir et commençai à me maquiller avec beaucoup de soin, j'allais être habillée en noir, il me fallait donc une couleur qui irait non seulement avec mes yeux mais qui pourrait un peu égayer le tout. Je me mis une légère touche de fond de teint, avec par-dessus une touche de poudre bronzante pour donner à ma peau une belle teinte, je mis du fard à paupière rose pâle, un eyeliner prune et du mascara de la même couleur, et pour finir, je mis un gloss transparent qui permirent à mes lèvres d'être un peu plus pulpeuses. Au niveau de la coiffure, je reproduis un chignon que j'avais vu dans un magasine de mode, qui laissait retomber quelques mèches, et à l'intérieur, j'attachais des pinces avec des perles roses pâles au bout. Pour finir, j'enfilais enfin ma robe, mes chaussures et tous les bijoux assortis. Lorsque je me regardai vraiment dans la glasses, je fus satisfaite de se que j'y vis, pour une fois, je n'allais pas passer pour la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, je savais que j'allais faire sensation.

Il me restait une dizaine de minutes pour descendre et ne pas être en retard. Je respirais un bon coup, et je partis vers la soirée, qui sans que je le sache pour l'instant, aller être mémorable. (Note de l'auteur : J'ai longtemps pensé arrêter le chapitre là, mais je me suis dit que celui qui allait suivre allait être trop court, donc je le continus.)

Je parcourais rapidement l'école, ayant trop peur d'arriver en retard et d'être l'objet des moqueries, j'avais décidé que j'allais profiter de ma soirée, hors de question donc de m'humilier dès le début. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je savais que ce n'était pas du à l'effort mais plutôt dû à la nervosité. Arrivée aux escaliers qui me mèneraient vers la Grande Salle, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour pouvoir me calmer. Je jetais un regard en bas, et je vis déjà une masse d'élève qui attendait surement mon arrivée et celle de mon cavalier pour pouvoir rentrer dans la salle, c'est à cet instant, que je me rendis compte, que j'avais laissé à Malfoy le soin de tout faire et que je ne savais pas du tout le résultat, et je croisais les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop catastrophique.

En parlant, du loup, je le vis, au bas des escaliers, il était en train de me fixer, et je me demandais si cela faisait longtemps qu'il m'observait pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées. Je descendis donc lentement les marches, et au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du sol, les voix des élèves se turent pour faire place à un silence quasi-religieux, ils étaient tous en train de me regarder et je sentis mes joues prendre feu, le regard des autres filles n'étaient que jalousie et je savais qu'il en faudrait peu pour qu'elle se jette sur moi, ceux des garçons étaient remplis d'admiration. Arrivée en bas, je posais enfin mon regard sur Malfoy, celui-ci ne m'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, comme tous les garçons présents, il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Et je dois dire que j'étais moi-même très éblouis par son costume. Il portait un smoking entièrement noir, sa chemise et le nœud papillon blanc firent encore plus ressortir sa beauté, ce costume me disais quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais plus à mettre le nom sur le film auquel il appartenait, et je comprenais désormais pourquoi j'étais devenue l'ennemie numéro un des filles pour cette soirée, j'avais pour cavalier un magnifique apollon. Ce dernier me tendit son bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait tel un vrai gentleman. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque, du coin de l'œil, je le vis se redresser de toute sa hauteur avant d'entrer dans notre salle. Lorsque j'y entrai, je fus immédiatement éblouie par la magnificence de la pièce, la lumière était un peu tamisée, sur chaque côté, des énormes buffets étaient disposés, au centre se tenait la piste de danse, elle était presque aussi grande que toute la salle. La décoration était très raffinée, il avait réussi à mélanger les couleurs de nos quatre maisons de façon très harmonieuse. Je n'avais absolument rien à dire. Tout était parfait.

Pendant toute mon inspection, il avait eu le temps de me conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse et j'essayais de me rappeler tous les pas d'une valse. Il me fit face, m'enlaça à la taille, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il me rapprochait beaucoup de lui et enfin, la musique démarra. Au début, je me concentrais plus sur notre danse et quand enfin je fus sûre de moi, je me permettais enfin de le regarder, _lui, _me fixais toujours avec cette étrange expression dans les yeux. Et au bout d'interminable secondes, il prit enfin la parole :

- Sa t'en bouche un coin hein ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De tout sa, de la décoration, tu pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à me débrouiller tout seul.

- Non, je savais que tu y arriverais après tout tu es un Malfoy,_ lui répondis-je sarcastiquement il me répondit par son sourire en coin, _mais je dois avouer que c'est magnifique.

Il ne me répondit rien et nous continuâmes de danser en se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, lorsque vint la fin de la chanson, je me séparai à regret de lui. Il me regarda longuement et fin murmura :

- Bonne soirée, Granger.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, et me lança :

- Au faite Granger, tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et nous nous séparâmes sur ses derniers mots, une boule se forma dans ma gorge, j'espérais sincèrement que se ne seraient pas les derniers mots que nous nous prononcerions. Il partit de son côté et moi du mien, je rejoins mes amis, je les trouvais tous très élégants dans leur costume, Harry et Ginny s'accordaient parfaitement, ils étaient habillés de la même façon que les personnages du film Pirates des Caraïbes lors du premier film, je me demandais comment Harry avait su convaincre Ginny de porter une telle robe, mais ils étaient très beaux, quand à Ron, il portait un costume de militaire, et lorsque je lui demandais dans quel film il l'avait pioché, il me dit d'aller demander à Harry car c'était lui le génie des films, celui-ci m'informa que le costume sortait du film « Je suis une légende ».

Je ne revis plus Malfoy de la soirée, et j'en déduisis qu'il avait du trouver une autres conquêtes pour passer la nuit, je me forçais à penser à autre chose, mes deux meilleurs amis m'invitèrent à danser, ce que j'acceptais avec joie, je savais qu'ils prenaient énormément sur eux-mêmes car ils n'aimaient pas danser. Lorsqu'enfin nous retournâmes nous asseoir sur des chaises prévues à cet effet plus de deux heures avaient dû passer, je n'avais jamais autant rie de ma vie, avec Harry et Ginny, nous avions essayé d'apprendre à Ron à danser, ce fut un désastre et nous avions tous mal au pied.

Je vis au loin le garçon de sixième année qui m'avait invité à l'accompagner me regarder, je lui fis un sourire auquel il répondit, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et se diriger vers moi, lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il me demanda :

- Salut Hermione, sa te dit de venir danser avec moi, ton cavalier n'est pas encore dans les parages.

- Oui bien sur, _lui dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Au moment où nous arrivions sur la piste de danse, la musique précédente se termina et un slow débuta. D'abord gêné, James me colla à lui et passa ses mains sur mes hanches, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je me sentais mieux dans les bras de Malfoy. Deux slows suivirent et nous restâmes danser ensemble, je voyais bien que James me regardait longuement à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient et lorsque je le vis se pencher pour m'embrasser, il fut tirer en arrière par quelqu'un.

- Duroy, tu danses avec Ma cavalière, alors vas t'occuper de la tienne et fous nous la paix, _dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Malfoy, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et me prit dans ses bras et recommença à danser comme si nous n'avions jamais été interrompu._

- Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi ! Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser vivre ma vie en paix ?

- Non.

Non. En voilà une réponse. Pendant tout mon monologue, il m'avait regardé comme la veille lorsque nous nous étions embrassés.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non, je ne peux pas ou plutôt je ne veux pas te laisser vivre en paix.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour dire quoique se soit, il continua donc.

- Granger, que m'as-tu donc fait ? Je pense à toi tout le temps, mes nuits sont peuplées de rêves te concernant tous. Te voir dans les bras d'un autre me rend fou.

- C'est… c'est une blague ? C'est sa Malfoy ? Tu veux encore plus enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie c'est sa ? Trouves toi un autre souffre douleur car moi je ne veux plus l'être !

J'allais me dégageais de son étreinte, pour courir me réfugier dans ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsqu'il me retint et me ramena encore plus contre lui, et il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tout ceci n'est pas une blague Hermione, tu as réussi là où beaucoup d'autres ont échoué. Je te veux à mes côtés.

Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche me procura un frisson de pure plaisir, mais je me ressaisissais et essayais de cacher le plus mes émotions.

- Ah oui Malfoy ? Alors si là tout de suite je te demandais de ne pas nous cacher tu me diras qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? Arrêtes Malfoy, parce que ton petit jeu marche peut-être avec toutes tes autres conquêtes mais pas avec moi.

- Tu as raison, il n'y aucun problème à se que nous montrions à tout Poudlard que nous sommes ensembles, je serais sûr au moins que plus aucuns gars ne t'approchera.

Surprise, était un bien petit mot pour décrire l'était dans lequel j'étais à l'instant. Malfoy venait-il vraiment de me dire tout ce qu'il m'a dit ou est-ce moi qui me faisais des films ?

J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait voir les larmes s'accumuler aux bords de mes yeux. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rapprocha lentement de mes lèvres, et je l'entendis me murmurer

- Alors ne nous cachons plus…

Et après m'avoir susurré ses magnifiques mots, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Voilà. Alors qu'en pensez vous? Mieux que le chapitre précédent? Laissez moi des review pour me dire votre avis. J'ai vraiment essayer de montrer les sentiments de Draco sans que l'on pense qu'il est trop nunuche, je veux quand même qu'il garde ses grands airs, il a quand même était éduquer avec les principes de son père, je voulais quand même que tout sa reste, dites moi si c'est réussit. Gros bisoux.**

**Je vous donne aussi la traduction de la chanson: **Untouched by The Veronicas (à écouter absolument en même temps)

Je veux veux veux avoir avoir ce que je veux,

Ne t'arrête pas

Donne moi, donne moi, donne moi ce que tu as as

Car je ne peux pas attendre attendre attendre plus plus plus

Ne parle même pas des conséquences

Car maintenant tu es la seule chose qui a un sens pour moi

J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent ou de ce qu'ils pensent, pensent

Car tu es le seul qui es dans mon esprit

Je ne te laisserai jamais partir

J'essayerai d'arrêter le temps pour toujours, je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire "au revoir"

Je me sens tellement intacte

Et je te désire tellement

Que je ne peux même pas te résister

Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire que tu me manques

Je me sens tellement intacte maintenant

J'ai tellement besoin de toi d'une certaine façon

Je ne peux pas t'oublier

Je suis devenue folle depuis que je t'ai rencontré

Intacte

Et j'ai tellement besoin de toi

Je te vois, te respire, je veux être toi

Tu peux prendre prendre prendre prendre prendre ton temps temps

Pour vivre vivre, comme tu dois dois, vivre ta vie

Donne moi, donne moi, donne moi tout de toi toi

N'aies pas peur

De voir à travers la solitude, j'en veux plus plus plus

Ne pense même pas à ce qui est bien ou mal, ou mal ou bien

Car à la fin ce sera seulement toi et moi, et il n'y aura personne autour

Pour répondre aux questions laissées derrière

Et toi et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors même si le monde s'écrase aujourd'hui

Tu m'auras toujours pour te relever relever

Et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber tomber

Je me sens tellement intacte

Et je te désire tellement

Que je ne peux même pas te résister

Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire que tu me manques

Je me sens tellement intacte maintenant

J'ai tellement besoin de toi d'une certaine façon

Je ne peux pas t'oublier

Je suis deveue folle depuis que je t'ai rencontré

Intacte, Intacte, Intacte, Intacte

Je me sens tellement intacte

Et je te désire tellement

Que je ne peux même pas te résister

Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire que tu me manques

Je me sens tellement intacte maintenant

J'ai tellement besoin de toi d'une certaine façon

Je ne peux pas t'oublier

Je suis devenue folle depuis que je t'ai rencontré

Je me sens tellement intacte

Et je te désire tellement

Que je ne peux même pas te résister

Ce n'est pas suffisant de dire que tu me manques

Je me sens tellement intacte maintenant

J'ai tellement besoin de toi d'une certaine façon

Je ne peux pas t'oublier

Je suis devenue folle depuis que je t'ai rencontré


	9. Le regard des autres

Le regard des autres

**Flash-back POV Draco**

- Comment vas-tu t'habiller pour le bal ? _demandais-je poussé par la curiosité._

Je savais d'hors et déjà qu'elle allait être magnifique, comme à son habitude, même la tenue qu'elle portait aurait pu convenir, j'essayais juste de retarder le moment où elle rejoindrait sa chambre et par conséquent me laisserait seul, loin d'elle. Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes, et quand elle se décida à parler, ses joues prirent instantanément une couleur pivoine, et je savais, avant même qu'elle parle, qu'elle me mentait.

- Je ne sais pas encore, on vient juste d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir lieu, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi je t'avoue.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublis quand même pas que tu y vas aux bras d'un Malfoy, essaye au moins d'être présentable.

A l'instant où je finissais ma remarque, je sus que je l'avais blessé, un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, elle essaya, en vain, de se recomposer un masque. Je devais continuer de jouer le jeu avec elle, même si pour cela je devais la vexer, mais il était hors de question qu'elle puisse voir un jour le vrai Drago. Pour sa sécurité et pour la mienne, c'était mieux ainsi.

- De toute façon Malfoy, nous devrons juste partager la première danse et après nous passerons le reste de la soirée chacun de notre côté, alors la façon dont je serais habillée ne te regarde guère.

Comment sa cela ne me regardait pas ? Tout ce qui la concernait de prés ou de loin, me regardait. Il était inimaginable que je passe la soirée loin d'elle, et qu'elle aille s'enrouler dans les bras d'autres hommes, et qui sait faire des choses avec eux. Elle était à moi. J'étais le seul à être en mesure de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, tant qu'à choisir, je préférais qu'elle reste seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie plutôt que de savoir qu'un autre homme la touchait et lui faisait du bien.

Je me laissais quelques minutes pour me détendre et lorsque enfin je sentis que j'étais près à l'affronter je partais vers la direction de sa chambre. Devant celle-ci, je tendis l'oreille, je l'entendis s'affairer dans sa chambre, la connaissant, elle devait déjà être en train de confectionner sa robe. Je frappais de légers coups contre la porte.

- Granger ? Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… Je… Attends deux minutes !

Après ces brefs mots, j'entendis un énorme boucan venant de sa chambre, des tiroirs qui se fermaient, des portes de placard qui claquaient, impatient de la voir, je rentrais dans sa chambre sans attendre son feu vert, ce que je vis me fit sourire, _elle_ était là, au beau milieu de sa chambre, les joues rougies par l'effort, le souffle un peu plus saccadé que la normale. Elle me regarda quelques instants et ne pus s'empêcher de me faire une des remarques que j'aimais tant chez elle, et qui me fit largement sourire

- Mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi.

- Je ne suis pas très patient. Que faisais-tu ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Rien du tout, je lisais un bouquin.

Erreur ! Réponse beaucoup trop brutale pour elle si calme lorsqu'elle énonce la vérité, je décidais de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

- Ah oui ? Alors où est-il ?

- Et bien… Je l'ai rangé avant que tu n'entres.

Deuxième mensonge, est-ce ainsi à chaque fois que l'on parle tous les deux ? Me ment-elle à chaque fois ? Je ne pus empêcher une légère pointe d'agacement montée en moi. Je profitais de sa concentration sur notre échange pour m'approcher lentement d'elle, plus j'étais prés d'elle, plus je ressentais le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque.

- Vois-tu Granger, je pense plutôt que tu étais en train de faire ta robe, et que tu ne veux pas que je la voie avant le bal, une sorte de surprise, on va dire.

- Il faudrait que tu commences à comprendre Malfoy, que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi, ne crois pas que tu es indispensable à nos vies, on s'en sortirait très bien sans toi !

J'aimerais tellement que ton monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi Hermione, si tu savais comme j'en rêve ! Je décidais de jouer ma dernière carte.

- En es-tu sûre Granger ?

J'étais maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, et je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique se soit, je voulais juste que nous ne formions qu'une seule et unique entité. Je voulais la sentir frissonner contre moi, la sentir complètement abandonné sous mes mains.

Je lui attrapais les lèvres et nous partîmes dans un long et sensuel baiser. D'abord timide, elle devint beaucoup plus passionnée en quelques secondes, je sentis sa langue demander accès sur ma lèvres, je lui en laissais instantanément l'accès. Dans ce baiser, j'essayais de lui communiquer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle à défaut de pouvoir lui dire de vive voix. Malgré les nombreuses expériences que j'avais eu jusqu'ici, je pouvais affirmer qu'Hermione était la fille qui embrassait le mieux, je sentais qu'elle y mettait toute la passion et peut-être même l'amour qu'elle avait, car oui, je savais que je l'avais captivé, je l'avais attrapé dans les filets comme beaucoup d'autres, mais cette fois, je ne comptais pas la laisser s'échapper. Lorsque je sentis que l'air commençait à nous manquer, je reculais légèrement, et je la vis dans toute sa splendeur, les joues rosies, le regard voilé de désir, les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon front contre le sien, et d'essayer d'éterniser ce moment dans ma mémoire, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire autant de marque de tendresse à son égard. Je décidais de prendre la parole en premier.

- Pas indispensable c'est sa Granger ? Pourtant le baiser que tu viens de me donner prouve bel et bien le contraire.

De honte, elle baissa la tête et je vis ses joues prendre une magnifique teinte rosée. Elle ne le vit pas, et ne le verra surement jamais venant de moi, mais un énorme sourire étira mes lèvres pendant quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, j'avais repris mon masque. Savait-elle le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi ? Sa façon de regarder mes lèvres tout en se mordillant ses propres lèvres. Et je pouvais déjà imaginer les nombreuses pensées qui la traversaient, je le savais car j'avais les mêmes et si sa ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait déjà allongée à même le sol avec l'ensemble de ses vêtements déchirés, moi à l'intérieur de sa personne lui faisait crier mon nom à de nombreuses reprises. Avant de réaliser mes fantasmes sur sa frêle personne, je m'obligeais à me reconnecter à la réalité. Elle était toujours en train de fixer mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne la gêna encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Je lui relevais son visage lentement et me contentais de la fixer.

- Ne sois pas gênée, j'aime sa.

Je la sentis trembler sous mes doigts, ses joues se réchauffèrent. Elle avait envie de moi. Cette constation me fit sourire, elle n'imaginait pas combien sa propre attirance était minime comparée à la mienne. Alors que j'allais me pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se recula soudainement, en proie à de multiples questions, je fronçais les sourcils pour lui faire savoir que je ne comprenais pas son changement d'attitude.

- Malfoy, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tout ce qu'on fait tous les deux, le prends tu au sérieux ou es-tu juste en train de t'amuser ?

Le petit monde qui s'était crée pendant quelques minutes autour de nous se cassa aussitôt à la fin de sa question. C'était LA question à ne pas poser. Mais dans un sens, je me posais moi-même la question. Où tout cela allait-il nous mener ? Nous ne faisions pas partir du même monde, j'avais été éduqué selon des bases clair, j'étais destiné à me marier avec une femme de sang pur, riche, belle, capable de me donner un héritier, il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'une fille de moldue était acceptée dans mon monde. Il fallait que je lui enlève tout espoir, nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, même si à l'heure qu'il est, je pensais tout le contraire. A regret, je me décalais d'elle, et je réfléchissais à la réponse qui lui ferait le plus mal possible, qui me ferait le plus mal possible.

- Que crois-tu Granger ? Que je fais tout sa par amour, parce que j'ai un quelconque sentiment à ton égard, et bien tu te trompes lourdement Granger, regardes-toi enfin, tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-bourbe sans aucune importance, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien, mets toi bien cela dans ton petit crâne de moldue. Tout sa n'a été qu'un jeu depuis le début, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris, apparemment, non.

Pendant tout mon monologue, je vis son visage se décomposer, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je ne pensais pas à seul mot de tout cela. Au lieu de sa, je la laissais digérer tout cela et partais moi-même me défouler dans ma chambre. Je fis apparaître un vase et le lançais de toutes mes forces contre le mur en face de moi. J'avais l'intention de recommencer jusqu'à épuisement lorsque quelque chose sur mon lit attira mon attention. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'avancer d'avantage pour savoir que c'était une lettre de mon père. Je restais planté, là, au beau milieu de ma chambre pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Et lorsqu'enfin je me décidais à l'ouvrir, une boule au ventre m'étreignit.

_Fils,_

_La date du combat final approche, le maître désir te voir dans ses rangs, dès la fin du mois prochain. Je lui ai fait part de ta décision comme étant positive, il est bien sur évident que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu feras, pour une fois dans ta vie quelque chose d'intelligent en venant à la prochaine réunion de Mangemort qui aura lieu le 29 Novembre. Tu recevras ce jour-là ta Marque. En attendant ce jour, le maître me fait part de sa décision de te donner ta première mission, pour qu'il ait une idée de ton potentiel. Tu dois éloigner la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, faits ce qui te plaît avec elle, mais fait en sorte qu'elle soit détruite. Si tu y parviens mon fils, tu peux être sûr que tu feras la fierté de notre humble famille._

_Lucius Abrahax Malfoy._

Un rire sans joie m'échappa, la détruire, c'était quelque chose dont j'étais capable, je venais de le prouver il y a à peine quelques minutes, mais avais-je vraiment envie de faire cela ? Avais-je vraiment envi de devenir comme mon père ? Avais-je vraiment envi d'être sous les ordres d'un homme qui c'est faire détruire par un gamin de un an à peine ? Avais-je envi d'être à jamais lié à lui par une marque qui me brulerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Mais avais-je seulement le choix ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais eu, ma vie entière est tracée, elle l'était avant même que je naisse.

Aurais-je seulement la force de la manipuler une seconde fois ?

J'eus du mal à m'endormir ce soir là, la conversation que nous venions d'avoir tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'imaginais de nombreux scénarios où au lieu de la laisser seule dans sa chambre, je la prenais dans mes bras et lui avouais tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, je lui racontais un avenir où nous pourrions être heureux loin de cette guerre. Et après lui avoir dit tout cela, je l'aurais installé sur le lit et là, je lui aurais fait l'amour comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, je l'aurais préparé lentement de manière à ce qu'elle s'abandonne totalement, et lentement, très lentement je serais rentré en elle, et un moment inoubliable aurait commencé.

Mais tout cela n'arrivera jamais, à cause de mon rang, à cause de mon père et à cause de Voldemort. C'était la première fois que je prononçais son nom, et ce n'était pas aussi difficile que je le pensais. Aucune malédiction ne venait de s'abattre sur moi, aucun monstre ne venait d'apparaître dans ma chambre. Et je compris enfin, ce n'était qu'un nom. Celui que mon père vénérait comme un Dieu n'était qu'un homme, puissant certes, mais constitué comme nous tous d'os. Un bruit venant de l'autre chambre me tira de mes pensées, j'allais ouvrir tout doucement la porte, et tendait l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque bruit venant de _sa _chambre. Mais ce que j'entendis me brisa le cœur, l'objet de mes pensées était en train de sangloter dans sa chambre, et vu les nombreux bruits étouffés que j'entendais, elle essayait surement de les cacher le plus possible. Je retournais sans faire de bruit dans ma chambre, et pour m'obliger à oublier tous mes soucis pour ce soir, je bus une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsque j'émergeais de mon sommeil le lendemain matin, j'avais toujours les idées complètement désordonnées. J'allais devoir reprendre le masque que je possédais avec Hermione pendant toutes ces années. Devoir vivre en sa présence et faire comme si elle n'existait pas allait vraiment être difficile.

J'entendis du bruit dans _notre _salon, et comme la veille, j'ouvris silencieusement la porte. _Elle _se trouvait là, sur la table et était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle paraissait épuisée, de larges cernes étaient dessinés sur son visage, et je m'en voulais d'en être la cause. Je restais appuyé contre le cadran de ma porte pendant de longues minutes à ne rien faire sauf à la regarder, et lorsqu'enfin elle commença à débarrasser, je fis mine de sortir de ma chambre en fermant la porte. Elle me contempla pendant de longues secondes, et si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, je lui aurais lancé une de mes remarques acides. Mais au lieu de cela, je rassemblais tout le mince courage qui me restait pour pouvoir prendre ma voix la plus glaciale.

- Grouille-toi Granger, qu'on en finisse enfin avec ce stupide bal. Je n'ai pas envi de passer du temps avec toi plus que nécessaire.

Chose complètement stupide puisque de savoir que j'allais passer plus de temps avec elle, me remplissait d'allégresse. Mais au moins j'étais sûre qu'elle éviterait de poser des questions.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Démerdes-toi tout seul, tu pourras enfin montrer combien tu es intelligent, moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps avec un arrogant petit fils à papa. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Voilà une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, elle d'habitude si calme, venait de perdre son sang froid, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce sans un regard de plus pour ma personne, je restais stupéfait au milieu du salon. Malgré la situation, un mince sourire étira mes lèvres, voilà ce que j'aimais chez cette fille, la veille, je l'avais quasiment détruite, mais elle gardait tout de même la tête haute. A part elle, je ne connaissais aucune fille capable de me tenir tête.

Mais mon sourire se figea quand je compris que je n'allais pas passer le reste de la semaine avec elle, j'allais devoir m'occuper de tout ce qui restait à faire pour le bal, seul. Cette semaine allait être longue. Vraiment très longue.

[…]

La semaine avait vraiment était éprouvante, j'avais finit tous nos préparatifs dès le premier jour, alors le reste du temps je m'ennuyais ferme. J'allais et venais dans nos appartements, et savoir qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas de moi m'était insupportable, alors j'essayais de passer la majeure partie de mon temps à l'extérieur, au bord du lac.

Le seul point positif que je trouvais à cette semaine était qu'elle m'avait permit de réfléchir sur ma vie, sur les bases qu'ont m'avait inculqué et beaucoup d'autres choses, et ce qui en ressortait n'était pas très positif. Il était clair que je n'avais pas envie d'être un mangemorts, la seule chose dont j'étais totalement sûr, était que j'avais envi de passer ma vie aux côtés de LA fille la plus inaccessible dans ce monde.

Pendant que je ruminais mes sombres pensées, je me préparais soigneusement, j'enfilais mon costume qui j'espérais plairait à l'élue de mon cœur, j'avais mit pas mal de temps avant de trouver enfin la perle rare, il y a peu de temps, le monde sorcier avait entendu parler d'un film qui retracer l'histoire du Titanic, romancer certes, mais il parait que c'était un film magnifique, je ne l'avais pas vu bien évidemment, un homme de mon rang ne regarde pas ce genre de « navet » comme dirait si bien mon père, mais j'avais vu des images de l'acteur principal dans son costume, et je portais aujourd'hui ce fameux costume.

Après avoir vérifié à maintes reprises si aucuns pans de ma chemise ne dépassaient ou si aucuns plis n'étaient présents, je décidais de descendre, un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, et je dois avouer que j'étais impatient de pouvoir enfin _la _voir. Une semaine loin d'elle avait été un enfer. Et même si nous ne partagerions que la première danse, je pourrais au moins la surveiller de loin.

J'arrivais enfin devant la Grande Salle, bons nombres d'élèves étaient déjà en train de patienter dans celle-ci, il nous fallait attendre LA préfète en chef pour pouvoir commencer cette soirée, qui, je l'espérais serait meilleure que les précédentes. A cet instant, je ne m'imaginais à quel point elle le serait.

Alors que je parcourais les élèves du regard pour voir leur costume, une tornade brune me sauta au cou.

- Oh Draki comme tu es beau, c'est tellement gentil de t'être habillé ainsi pour moi ! Mais, regardes-moi ! Devines en quoi je suis déguisée ?

Pansy. La seule que je ne voulais pas croiser ce soir. Je posais un bref regard sur son déguisement, et un hoquet d'horreur m'échappa, elle portait une sorte de paréo marron qui cachait à peine son intimité et une sorte de bandeau entourait sa poitrine. Le reste de son corps était découvert et laissait voir ses formes peu avantageuses. Moi qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait se maquiller plus qu'elle ne l'était en cours, et bien je me trompais lourdement, elle avait mit tellement de fond de teint qu'elle était presque orange, un énorme contraste se faisait entre son visage et son cou, elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'en mettre sur celui-ci, alors la tonne de fond de teint s'arrêtait net au niveau de la ligne du menton. Elle s'était surpassée au niveau du crayon, ses yeux en était remplis, la seule chose qui laissait voir encore ses yeux était le blanc de ses yeux. En résumé, elle était absolument laide. Malheureusement, elle prit mon hoquet comme un soupir appréciateur, et en profita pour se coller d'avantage à moi, si elle continuait, elle allait complètement ruiner ce déguisement que j'avais mit tant de temps à trouver. Je la repoussais rapidement et mettait une certaine distance entre nous.

- Non Pansy, je ne sais pas en quoi tu t'es déguisée et en faite je n'ai pas envi de savoir, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler _sa _un déguisement, tu serais venue à poil, sa aurait donné la même chose.

- Oh petit coquin, tu as tellement envi de moi que tu m'imagines déjà nue, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, je te laisserais jouer avec mon corps.

Je retenais un soupir d'agacement, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien, aux grands mots, les grands moyens.

- Bon tu vas m'écouter très attentivement Parkinson, je ne te désire pas, tu serais la seule femme sur Terre que je ne te désirerais toujours pas. Alors maintenant, tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et surtout tu oublis jusqu'à mon existence.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et je lui tournais le dos pour bien lui faire comprendre que la conversation était finie, j'entendis juste un hoquet de fureur et elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Il est vrai que j'avais été un peu dur avec elle, mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille, sinon, nous en serions encore demain.

Alors que je levais la tête, tout signe de culpabilité disparut pour laisser place à une admiration sans limites. Je restais bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. En haut des escaliers se tenait une Muse.

Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe noire fendue à mi-cuisse et laissait voir une magnifique paire de jambes. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon qui laissait passer quelques mèches. Elle était maquillé légèrement mais de manière à être quand même remarqué.

Je fis un pas vers les escaliers, mais elle restait planter en haut des marches, elle paraissait ailleurs et lorsqu'elle revint à elle et qu'elle me jeta un regard, elle rougit instantanément et je ne sus si c'était de me voir, d'être regardée ainsi par l'école entière, car oui je savais que derrière moi, les regards étaient braqués sur elle, ou si c'était de savoir que j'avais remarqué sa petite absence. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, et à cet instant, si je n'étais pas un Malfoy et que je n'avais aucune retenue, elle serait déjà débarrassée de ces vêtements, qui me paraissaient inutiles à cet instant. Et lorsqu'elle atteint les dernières marches, le silence qui s'était installé derrière moi me confirma que tout le monde avait remarqué son arrivée.

Deux sentiments assez étranges me submergèrent d'une part la fierté et une folle jalousie, la fierté d'avoir comme cavalière une créature aussi belle qu'elle, c'était peut-être la plus belle jeune femme qui m'avait été donné de voir, et Dieu sait que j'en avais beaucoup. D'autre part, la jalousie, savoir que pendant toute une soirée, de nombreux hommes allaient poser des regards remplient de désir sur son corps me rendais fou de colère, savoir que pendant la soirée, une bonne partie essaierait de la toucher, me mettait hors de moi.

Je lui tendis mon bras, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, et je savais que c'était à cause de mon geste, pour elle ce n'était qu'un geste de galanterie, pour moi, cela me permettait en plus de pouvoir la toucher un peu plus longtemps. C'est à cet instant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et nous parcoururent les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient pour la rejoindre, je croisais de nombreux regards envieux venant des hommes, et je me redressais de toute ma hauteur, pour bien montrer que la merveilleuse créature qui se trouvait à mon bras était mienne. Lorsque nous parcoururent la salle, je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione inspecter dans les moindres recoins la décoration, bien sur, je n'étais pas un Malfoy pour rien, il était évident que tout était parfait. Je fis mine de rien et continuais d'avancer vers la piste de danse, le moment que j'attendais depuis maintenant une semaine, pouvoir enfin la tenir dans mes bras.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au centre de la piste de danse, je la rapprochais plus que nécessaire contre moi, sentir sa chaleur contre moi me procura des frissons, mais je fis comme si rien n'était. Et nous partîmes dans une valse, au début, elle paraissait tendue, et je remarquais qu'elle regardait beaucoup ses pieds, et au fur et à mesure que la musique se déroulait, elle se détendit et remonta enfin son regard vers moi, quand à moi, je n'avais pas réussit à la lâcher du regard, elle était tellement… tellement belle. J'avais envi d'entendre le son de sa voix, une douce musique dont je n'arrivais désormais plus à me passer.

- Sa t'en bouche un coin hein ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?, _me répondit-elle sans comprendre_

- De tout sa, de la décoration, tu pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à me débrouiller tout seul.

- Non, je savais que tu y arriverais après tout tu es un Malfoy, mais je dois avouer que c'est magnifique.

Elle venait de répliquer avec une voix sarcastique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle me fascinait de plus en plus, et j'arrivais de moins en moins à penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Je décidais de ne rien répondre, ayant trop peur que cela se termine en dispute, chose dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie à ce moment précis. Le reste de la musique, nous continuâmes à nous regarder et je me faisais violence pour ne pas capturer ses douces lèvres. Mais la musique prit fin trop rapidement à mon goût, et je la sentis s'éloigner de moi. Ainsi la soirée se terminait ici pour ma part.

- Bonne soirée, Granger, _murmurais-je alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me criait de la retenir._

- Merci toi aussi.

Je m'éloignais d'elle et pensais à quel point j'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir danser avec une si magnifique jeune femme. Et pour… Mais quel imbécile ! Je ne lui avais pas dit le principal, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'avais oublié de lui dire ses quelques mots. Je me retournais rapidement espérant qu'elle soit encore là, et heureusement, elle était toujours au centre de la piste en train de me regarder.

- Au faite Granger, tu es magnifique.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, _me répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur._

Cette fois-ci, je partais pour de bon m'installer à l'autre bout de la salle, où je trouvais un coin tranquille et qui surtout me permettrait de la voir à chaque recoin de la salle. Elle était déjà aux côtés de ses amis et paraissait m'avoir déjà oublié. Je chassais vite cette idée de la tête, et me concentrais sur l'objet de mes pensées, pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, elle et ses amis restèrent au milieu de la piste de danse, ils semblaient essayer d'apprendre à Weasley mâle à danser et on peut dire que ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et je me permis de faire un mince sourire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu Drago chéri ?

Je l'avais presque oublié elle, apparemment ma remarque de toute à l'heure ne lui avait rien fait, il allait donc falloir que je lui fasse une piqure de rappel.

- Tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix Parkinson ? J'en ai marre de t'avoir toujours collé à mes basques, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre à coller parce que je commence vraiment à en avoir assez !

Mes paroles parurent la toucher puisque, le masque de débilité qu'elle possédait tout de suite se déchira pour faire place à une fureur sans nom que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- Tu oublis juste une chose Malfoy, toi et moi sommes liés par un contrat magique qui stipule que à la fin de nos études nous nous marierons, tu devrais déjà commencer à t'y habituer parce que comme tu dis tu vas m'avoir collé à tes basques pendant encore très longtemps.

Et elle me planta là, assis sur ma chaise la bouche ouverte, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler avec une telle haine dans la voix, cette petite garce cachait vraiment bien son jeu, j'allais devoir être plus prudent à l'avenir, si elle venait à découvrir pour Hermione, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences désastreuses qui se produiraient. J'essayais de reprendre à un masque de froideur, même si je continuais de méditer aux paroles de cette cruche. Alors que je tournais la tête pour voir Hermione, ce que je vis me figea, elle se trouvait toujours sur la piste de danse, mais cette fois elle n'était plus seule, elle était solidement accrochée aux bras de ce Duroy, la petite leçon que je lui avais servit juste après qu'il ait demandé à MA copine de l'accompagner pour le bal ne lui avait apparemment servit à rien. Je me levais d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter les tables alentours.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se coller autant à lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui sourire comme sa, tout ses gestes m'étaient réservés ! Mais en même temps, ne l'avais-je pas repoussé hier soir ? Ne lui avais-je pas fait comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble ? Je détestais l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, jusqu'ici, personne n'avait réussit à me mettre autant hors de moi. J'entendis la musique se finir et je fus soulager de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin se séparer pour retourner chacun de leur côté, je n'étais pas sûr que j'aurais pu continuer à les regarder sans rien faire, mais au lieu de cela, ils restèrent coller comme si la chanson ne s'était jamais terminée. Là, je commençais vraiment à perdre mon sang froid, et sa ne devait pas être beau à voir, moi au milieu de la salle, rouge de colère, faisant les cent pas tout en regardant ce misérable couple. Plus ils évoluaient dans leur danse, plus toutes mes certitudes et toutes mes promesses commençaient à flancher, plus les secondes passaient plus je sentais toute ma détermination à rester loin d'elle s'échapper de tout mon être. Je n'avais pas le droit de rester dans sa vie, c'était trop dangereux pour elle, j'allais devenir un mangemort, j'allais être dans le camp opposé au sien et rien ne pourrait changer cela. A moins que... Je ne prenais plus le temps de réfléchir lorsque je vis cet imbécile se pencher vers elle, pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle que j'aimais, tans pis, j'iraisvoir la seule personne capable de me sortir de là. Je parcourais les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient à grands pas et je le tirais violemment vers l'arrière. Je profitais de sa stupeur pour prendre sa place prés d'Hermione.

- Duroy, tu danses avec MA cavalière, _j'appuyais bien sur ces deux derniers mots pour qu'il comprenne bien à qui elle m'appartenait, _alors vas t'occuper de la tienne et fous nous la paix.

Je ne voulais pas discuter plus avec lui, alors j'en profitais pour prendre _ma _cavalière et me remettre à danser, je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, mais mes dernières révélations et décisions avait crée une certaine euphorie chez moi. Et la tempête se déchaina plus vite que je le pensais.

- Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi ! Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser vivre ma vie en paix ?

- Non.

Je n'avais trouvé que cela à répondre, non je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me mêler de sa vie, non je ne pouvais pas la laisser vivre sa vie, tant que je n'en faisais pas parti. Elle m'était devenue essentielle, et je voulais avoir la même place pour elle. Je continuais de la regarder, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, elle était tellement désirable, d'innombrables images indécentes m'apparaissaient et je me faisais violence pour rester calme. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et je sus, qu'elle aussi se retenait de me sauter dessus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Je décidais d'être franc avec elle, après tout si je voulais la récupérer, et surtout si je voulais qu'elle oublie le mauvais moment que nous avions passé tous les deux hier soir.

- Non, je ne peux pas ou plutôt je ne veux pas te laisser vivre en paix, _je repris en voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, et surtout, je ne savais pas si je posséder assez de courage pour aller jusqu'à la fin de ma révélation, je soufflais un bon coup et reprenais, _Granger, que m'as-tu donc fait ? Je pense à toi tout le temps, mes nuits sont peuplées de rêves te concernant tous. Te voir dans les bras d'un autre me rend fou.

J'avais énoncé cette dernière phrase avec un peu plus de colère, les souvenirs d'elle dans les bras d'un autre encore trop présents dans ma tête. Quand à elle, un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage, les souvenirs de des derniers jours refaisant surement surface.

- C'est… c'est une blague ? C'est sa Malfoy ? Tu veux encore plus enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie c'est sa ? Trouves toi un autre souffre douleur car moi je ne veux plus l'être !

Mon souffre douleur ? Aujourd'hui, elle était tout sauf souffre douleur, elle était mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit, ma vie, mais pas mon souffre douleur, j'aurais voulu lui dire tout cela, mais le courage commençait à me déserter, et lorsque je la sentis vouloir s'écarter de moi, pour partir, je la rapprochais encore plus de moi, nous nous étions arrêtés de danser et nous nous regardions désormais, les yeux dans les yeux, revenus dans notre monde, celui que j'aimais tant, je savais que c'était ma dernière chance pour la faire changer d'avis, alors, je tentais le tout pour le tout. Je me penchais vers elle, et avant de lui murmurais ces quelques mots, j'en profitais pour m'emplir de son odeur.

- Tout ceci n'est pas une blague Hermione, tu as réussi là où beaucoup d'autres ont échoué. Je te veux à mes côtés._ Et je rajoutais pour moi-même, pour la vie, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre, un léger tremblement la prit, et j'espérais que ce soit mes révélations qui les lui procuraient._

- Ah oui Malfoy ? Alors si là tout de suite je te demandais de ne pas nous cacher tu me diras qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? Arrêtes Malfoy, parce que ton petit jeu marche peut-être avec toutes tes autres conquêtes mais pas avec moi.

M'avait-elle écouté ? Je venais de lui avouer que je l'aimais et elle me parlait de nous cacher ! C'est justement pour sa que je venais de tout lui dire, je voulais que le monde entier sache qu'elle était à moi, et que plus aucuns hommes ne l'approche.

- Tu as raison, il n'y aucun problème à se que nous montrions à tout Poudlard que nous sommes ensembles, je serais sûr au moins que plus aucuns gars ne t'approchera.

Au lieu de la joie à laquelle je m'attendais de sa part, je vis ses yeux s'inondaient de larmes, elle ne me croyait pas. Je ne voulais plus être le responsable de ces larmes, je ne voulais être responsable que de sa joie. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de protester, et avant de faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis le début de la soirée, je lui murmurais :

- Alors ne nous cachons plus…

Et je déposais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, cette soirée était vraiment meilleure que les précédentes.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

POV Hermione.

Et après m'avoir susurré ses magnifiques mots, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne pensais pas que ces lèvres m'avaient autant manqué, je me fichais du monde qui nous entourait, et je fis passer dans ce baiser toute la passion, toute la frustration de ces derniers jours et surtout de tout mon amour pour lui. Sentir ces lèvres contre les miennes était enivrant, heureusement qu'il me soutenait contre son torse, sinon je me serais effondrée. Lorsque l'air nous manqua, nous nous séparâmes mais il posa son front contre le mien, un étrange sourire avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'attends pas à avoir une vie facile avec moi, je suis un con arrogant et possessif et tous ceux qui désormais possèdent des bijoux de famille et qui s'approchent à moins d'un mètre de moi risqueraient fort bien de finir à l'infirmerie.

Un bruit de verre brisé m'empêcha de lui répondre quoique se soit, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que nous étions devant toute l'école. Mes joues prirent feu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers mes meilleurs amis. Ron était rouge de colère, la bouche ouverte, il semblait utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas traverser la piste de danse et rouer de cou celui, qui désormais était mon petit ami. Harry quand à lui, me fixait avec un étrange sourire en coin, il ne semblait pas surpris de cela, et je me demandais si ces derniers temps j'avais été aussi transparente que cela. Ginny, elle, me fit un grand sourire, elle savait que désormais je serais heureuse, avec l'homme que j'aimais, même si, pour la forme, elle me disputerait de lui avoir pardonné aussi vite tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire à toutes ses paroles. Je savais que j'allais avoir une longue discussion avec chacun de mes meilleurs amis, et je le comprenais, après tout, même si Harry semblait avoir comprit depuis longtemps, je lui devais quand même des explications.

Un mouvement du coin de l'œil attira mon attention, et je compris d'où venais le bruit du verre brisé, Pansy nous regardait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, et des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux, même si je n'aimais pas cette fille, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle, je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, je venais de passer par là.

- TOI, _s'exclama-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, _que lui as-tu fait, il … il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme toi, tu es une… une Sang…

Dit encore une seule fois ce mot Parkinson et je te jure que je t'arrache la langue, _Drago, il venait de l'interrompre, pour prendre ma défense, et je sentis me ventre se contracter tellement ce geste me plaisait, il reprit mais cette fois ce tourna vers l'assemblée qui continuait de nous regarder, _désormais, le premier qui s'en prend à elle aura affaire à moi, nous n'avons aucun compte à vous rendre. Maintenant reprenez ce que vous faisiez et mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à ce que toute l'école retourne à ses occupations, même si je voyais bien qu'ils nous regardaient tous du coin de l'œil et qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux. D'un bel ensemble, Ron et Parkinson quittèrent la salle, furieux, je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à approcher Ron ses prochaines semaines, mais pour l'instant, mon euphorie n'était pas passée et je ne mesurais pas encore les conséquences qu'auraient notre couple sur l'école. Harry et Ginny quand à eux se rapprochèrent de nous, et je comprenais que l'heure des explications arrivait. Drago quand à lui, me serrait toujours contre lui, et effectua une légère pression sur ma taille pour que je reprenne mon attention sur lui.

- Veux-tu que je vous laisse ?

- Non Malfoy, reste, il va falloir que l'on parle, _alors que j'allais accepter qu'il s'éloigne le temps que je parle avec mes amis, Harry venait de nous interrompre, je ne savais pas encore s'il acceptait notre couple et je me demandais si tout allait bien se passer._

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller autre part que dans cette salle bondée d'yeux curieux ?

J'acquiesçais et leurs faisais signe de me suivre, nous parcourûmes les couloirs dans un silence tendu, et un sentiment de soulagement me prit quand nous arrivâmes devant le tableau de la salle commune, j'allais vite m'installer sur les canapés, suivis de Drago, Harry et Ginny, Drago s'assis à mes côtés le plus collé à moi, et Harry et Ginny avaient pris le canapé opposé au notre, je prenais une grande inspiration et me lançais.

- Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications

- Que l'ON vous doit quelques explications, _me reprit Drago, cette rectification m'arracha un mince sourire._

Et là, nous nous mîmes à raconter le début de cette étrange relation, en '' oubliant '' les petits moments intimes que nous avions partagé, pendant mon long récit, je fus seulement coupée par Drago qui parfois, rajoutais quelques détails, sinon, Harry et Ginny se contentait de nous écouter très attentivement, Ginny connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, mais l'écouter comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, elle se permettait de lâcher des petits soupirs d'admiration. Il est vrai que nous ne formions pas un couple banale, c'était peut-être même la première fois dans toute l'histoire des sorciers, qu'un Sang-Pur et qu'une fille de moldu était animé par un autre sentiment que la haine. A la fin de mon récit, je soufflais un bon coup, maintenant qu'ils savaient tout, je me sentais plus légère, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Un silence de quelques secondes suivit nos explications et Harry prit enfin la parole.

- Je savais bien que tu nous cachais quelque chose, tu étais tout le temps ailleurs, je devais souvent reprendre mes phrases pour que tu m'écoutes, je me doutais qu'un homme était derrière tout sa, sa fait peu de temps que je soupçonne Malfoy, il était tout le temps en train de te fixer avec ce truc bizarre dans les yeux. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé Hermione ? As-tu si peu confiance en ton meilleur ami pour lui cacher un truc de ce genre ?

- Non ! non bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et celle de Ron à ce sujet, j'avais une chance sur deux que vous compreniez. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, Ron m'en veut.

- Il t'en veut oui, il est comme moi, il ne comprend pas que tu nous ais caché cela, mais le coup fatal a été que l'heureux élu soit Malfoy, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse lui du temps il se fera à l'idée que toi et Malfoy vous soyez… ensemble. Pour ma part, tant que tu es heureuse, c'est le principale, quand à toi, _il porta son regard sur Drago, _si elle lâche une seule larme à cause de toi, je te jure que je te tue, foi de Potter.

Etrangement, Drago ne répliqua par une remarque cinglante mais se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de mettre son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. A cette vision Harry et Ginny esquissèrent un sourire et se levèrent dans un même mouvement.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

- Hermione on se verra plus tard, on doit parler nous aussi, _reprit Ginny, et je compris qu'elle comptait bel et bien me passer un savon. Ils m'envoyèrent un baiser, et un hochement de tête à l'encontre de mon petit ami, un rapprochement était-il possible entre les deux plus vieux ennemis de Poudlard, désormais que nous étions ensemble, je l'espérais fortement._

Mais, au lieu de discuter comme nous l'avez conseillé nos amis, nous nous étions de nous regarder dans les yeux et parfois, il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, et à chaque fois, des millions de papillons prenaient possession de mon corps. Pour chaque baiser, une promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, de toujours aimer l'autre et surtout de combattre ensemble les ennuis qui, pour ma part, viendraient plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Cette nuit là, nous nous endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur ce canapé qui, ses derniers mois, avait été témoins de scènes les plus insolites dans toutes l'histoire de Poudlard. Nous n'imaginions pas encore ce qui se préparait en secret dans les sous sols de Poudlard.

**2 mois plus tard.**

Voilà désormais deux longs mois que Drago et moi formons un couple, je vis dans un conte de fée, le sourire qui s'était installé sur mes lèvres le jour du bal ne m'as toujours pas quitté. Les élèves ont finit par s'habituer à notre couple, désormais, ce n'est plus ces incessables chuchotements qui nous accompagnent mais plutôt des regards admiratifs. Pour certains, admiratifs de voir que j'ai réussit là où beaucoup de filles ont échoué, c'est-à-dire, conquérir le cœur du Dom Juan de l'école, pour d'autre, admiratifs de voir notre si merveilleuse entente. En effet, Drago et moi vivions dans une bulle où aucune dispute ou malentendu n'était accepté, nous vivions au jour le jour, et il faisait de moi, la femme la plus comblée du monde.

Ron et moi avions finit par avoir une longue conversation, je ne supportais plus de l'avoir loin de moi, et au final, même si, lorsque j'étais avec Drago, il ne m'approchait pas, nous avions finit par retrouver notre ancienne relation de complicité et de dispute infantile. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Parkinson n'avait plus osé dire quoique se soit sur notre couple et même si ce silence me convenait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver bizarre qu'elle est abdiquée aussi vite. Et ce trouble se confirma plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Je la croisais au détour d'un couloir, alors que je venais de laisser Drago, apparemment il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et n'avait pas voulu m'en dire un mot, elle semblait m'attendre. Je passais devant elle, mine de rien, mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur battait la chamade, pas de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver mais ayant un mauvais pressentiment face à la poursuite des choses. Alors que j'allais atteindre ma salle commune elle m'intercepta.

- Granger ! Arrêtes-toi, il faut que l'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Parkinson, alors passe ton chemin.

- Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire, s'il te plait laisse moi quelques minutes pour au moins m'expliquer.

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu de couloir, je croisais mes bras et levais les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais qu'elle parle.

- Voilà, je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes ces années, j'ai été exécrable avec toi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Drago t'as choisi toi, tu es gentille, intelligente. Je sais que ces paroles ne changeront rien à la confiance que tu as en moi, mais je tenais quand même à le faire. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je le comprends après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches tout ce que je pensais. Voilà, je ne t'embêterais plus à présent.

Voilà une conversation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, plus je la voyais s'éloigner de moi et plus je ressentais le besoin de la rattraper et de lui pardonner, après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Et alors qu'elle allait tourner au bout du couloir, je la rattrapais.

- Pansy, attend ! Je suis désolée moi aussi, après tout on était deux à se lancer des remarques peu sympathique, je te propose qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on reparte à zéro. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oh merci beaucoup Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point sa me fait plaisir que tu veuilles oublier toutes nos disputes.

Nous continuâmes encore à discuter et j'en appris un peu plus sur sa vie, elle n'avait pas été aussi jolie que je l'imaginais. Et lorsque nous nous quittâmes, elle me prit dans ses bras et me remercia encore une fois de lui avoir pardonné. Et je partis rejoindre ma salle commune et surtout mon petit ami qui devait désormais m'attendre. Mais de tout sa, ce que je ne vis pas fus le sourire victorieux qui prit place sur les lèvres de celle avec qui je venais de faire la paix.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le salon que je me retrouvais contre un torse dur.

- Où étais-tu nom de Dieu ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre !

- Calme-toi Dray, j'étais avec Pansy !

- Ah d'accord, je… QUOI ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle ! Si elle a osé te toucher cette garce je te jure que…

- Tu veux bien te calmer, _je posais un doigt sur sa lèvre pour le faire taire, _elle ne m'a rien fait ne t'inquiètes pas, bien au contraire, on a beaucoup parlé, et j'ai trouvé en sa personne quelqu'un de formidable.

- Es-tu tombée sur la tête mon ange, te rends-tu compte qu'on parle de Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui me voue un culte incroyable et qui surtout serait prête à tuer père et mère pour m'avoir dans ses filets, _me demanda-t-il, et pour vérifier il commença à me tâter la tête pour voir si aucune bosse n'était apparu, agacée, je reculais de quelques pas._

- Merci de me le rappeler, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas seulement comprendre qu'elle m'accepte ?

- Parce que c'est une Serpentarde, ouvres un peu les yeux, le monde n'est pas tout beau tout rose comme tu aimerais si souvent le croire, tu es en train de te faire avoir Hermione.

- Il me semble que toi aussi tu es un Serpentard et pourtant vois où tu en es aujourd'hui, à moins que toi aussi tu te serves de moi !

A mes mots, il s'arrêta pour me dévisager et j'eus peur pendant quelques secondes d'avoir vu juste. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma colère.

- Heureuse de t'amuser, maintenant, si tu permets, je préfère passer l'après-midi seule qu'en mauvaise compagnie.

Au moment où j'allais partir, il me retint et me recolla contre son torse.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je ne me moquais pas de toi voyons, je pensais juste que c'était notre première dispute depuis que nous étions ensemble.

- Oh...

Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai que c'était la première fois que nous nous disputions, et je me permis de lui faire un sourire auquel il répondit, mais bien vite, il reprit son sérieux.

- Fais quand même attention à elle.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles que la conversation prit fin. A l'avenir, je savais que je ne devrais plus lui parler de Pansy. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il n'acceptait pas le fait que je puisse être amie avec elle.

Les jours qui suivirent, je me rapprochais beaucoup de Pansy, c'était une fille attachante, rien à voir avec celle des dernières années, ma confiance en elle montait en flèche et je lui confiais beaucoup de choses.

Un soir, après ma ronde, je finissais les derniers couloirs à grands pas, j'étais impatiente d'enfin le voir, aujourd'hui, nous nous étions très peu vu, car il s'était entrainé avec son équipe pendant une bonne partie de la journée, et j'en avais profité pour terminer tous les devoirs qui nous avaient été donné. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, lorsque je me retournais il n'y avait personne. Pas que je sois peureuse, après tout je suis quand même une Griffondor, mais j'étais seule, au beau milieu du couloir, je restais quelques secondes à observer n'importe quels mouvements suspects, mais rien ne vins. Quelle froussarde je faisais, je ris de moi-même et reprenais mon chemin en accélérant tout de même le pas. Je ne vis donc pas une ombre se détacher du mur, ni le sort de stupéfiction se diriger à toute vitesse vers moi, je le sentis et avant de sombrer, j'eus juste le temps de voir un homme s'accroupir à mes côtés.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque je revins à moi, je n'étais plus dans le couloir, mais dans une sombre pièce, les pieds et les mains liés seulement retenus par un crochet au dessus de sa tête. J'essayais de tirer sur mes liens pour m'en défaire mais un sort devait les maintenir collées au crochet. Un mouvement de panique me prit. J'étais seule, sans baguette et à la merci d'une personne dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. Une voix retentit dans les airs et j'étouffais un hurlement de peur.

- Reste donc tranquille, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- J'utilisais tout le courage griffon dorien qui m'habitait pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Qui je suis, oh Hermione tu me déçois, tu ne reconnais donc pas ?

Non je ne le reconnaissais pas, mais sa voix grave et mielleuse me disait bien quelque chose, j'étais pour l'instant trop étourdit pour réfléchir correctement. Pour répondre à mes questions, l'homme se déplaça légèrement vers l'unique pan de lumière qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, je fronçais les sourcils pour mieux le voir et ce que je vis me figea d'horreur.

- T-toi ! Mais merde qu'est ce que tu me veux encore !

- Moi ? Rien, juste une petite revanche sur la dernière fois, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE, _je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et je suppliais Dieu pour que quelqu'un passe par là_

La porte en face de moi s'ouvrit et alla s'exploser contre le mur ! J'étais sauvée, en face de moi se tenait Pansy et elle paraissait passablement énervée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oh mon Dieu Pansy, ce malade vient de m'enfermer ici, viens m'aider vite !

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et se dirigea à grands pas vers mon bourreau, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang, au lieu de lui jeter une multitude de sort comme je m'y attendais, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant de longues secondes. L'enfoiré ! Il avait dû lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle soit à sa merci !

- Pansy attend ! Regardes moi ! Il t'utilise grâce à un sort, je t'en supplie essaye de le combattre !

Elle me fit face et un sourire typiquement Serpentard vint s'installer sur ses lèvres, et d'un coup, toutes mes certitudes semblèrent s'évaporer. Elle n'était pas possédée.

- Granger, comment as-tu pu être assez débile pour croire que moi, Sang pur, voulais t'avoir toi comme amie, et surtout, comment as-tu pu croire à toutes mes paroles. Il n'y a que les Griffondors pour être assez naïf pour croire en la bonté des gens, il suffit que tu verses une petite larme et hop on est redevenu gentil. Tu es vraiment pathétique Granger, tu aurais dû écouter Drago qui te mettait en garde contre moi.

- Que me veux-tu, _arrivais-je à demander malgré les sanglots qui m'assaillaient, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais j'avais agi comme une parfaite sotte, j'aurais dû écouter Drago. Malgré que je lui pose la question, je me doutais de ce qu'elle voulait_

- Ce que je veux ? C'est simple Granger, je veux que tu quittes Drago, avant ton arrivée dans sa vie tout allait très bien entre nous. Savais-tu que s'il sortait avec toi, c'était tout simplement pour se venger de moi ? Il m'aimait tellement, mais moi j'avais trop peur de cette relation trop intense qui c'était mise à exister entre nous, alors j'ai fuit. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. Il ne t'aime pas Granger.

- Tu mens.

- Ah oui ? Alors t'a-t-il dit qu'il m'avait aimé moi aussi, t'a-t-il raconté sa manière de me faire l'amour chaque soir, de pénétrer lentement dans mon intimité, d'en ressortir et d'y entrer encore plus doucement, de me murmurer une multitude de mots doux lorsque nous le faisions et d'attendre ma propre jouissance pour assouvir la sienne, sa façon de me murmurer des tas de je t'aime après l'acte. A-t-il eu tous ces gestes à ton égard, Granger ? Réponds !

- N-non, _murmurais-je, non il ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour, nous avions décidé d'aller à notre rythme, il ne m'avait jamais dit je t'aime malgré le nombre de fois où moi, je lui avais dit._

- Non ? Peut importe, je veux que tu le quittes. Fais le souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander sa ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie Parkinson !

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai une chose qui risque de te faire vite changer d'avis. L'adresse : 12 Rue Marguerite Yourcenar te dit-elle quelque chose ?

- Je… C'est mon adresse, _avouais-je les larmes refaisant surface, un affreux pressentiment me prit._

- C'est ton adresse ? C'est donc là que tes moldu de parents vivent n'est ce pas, _je trouvais la force de faire un hochement de tête et elle reprit, _il serait bête qu'il vienne à leur arriver quelque chose non ?

- Espèce de sale petite garce, touche un seul de leur cheveux et je te jure que…

- Que quoi Granger ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes parents, quittes Drago et rien ne leur arrivera. Tu seras triste sur le coup, et puis tu l'oublieras vite. Je vais être sympa avec toi, je te laisse une semaine pour le quitter, passé se délai, tu pourras dire au revoir à tes parents.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, elle s'avança rapidement vers moi et me donna une baffe magistrale qui me fendit la lèvre, puis elle tourna les talons et repartit, il ne restait plus que mon kidnappeur et moi, je tentais le tout pour le tout.

- Michael, je t'en supplie aide moi.

- Même si je le pouvais Granger, je ne le ferais pas pas, _voyant mon air interrogatif il continua, _regardes cette fille, elle est superbe, je dois en quelques sorte te remercier, sans toi, nous ne nous serions jamais trouvé. Après le bal, juste après avoir appris que vous étiez ensemble, elle est venue me voir, et nous avons décidé de s'entraider pour vous séparer, toi et Malfoy.

- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle te manipule, elle n'en a rien à faire de toi !

- Pendant que nous argumentions, il commença à me détacher.

- Laisses tomber Granger, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de chose, maintenant va voir ton Malfoy et quittes le, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Pas si compliqué ? C'est vrai que quitter l'homme que j'aimais pour pouvoir sauver mes parents, n'avait rien de compliqué. Je ne savais pas comment faire, ma dernière envie était de le quitter, mais si pour sauver mes parents je devais faire ce sacrifice, alors, je trouverais la force de le faire. Même si, par la suite, je serais détruite.

Corner m'aida à sortir des cachots, que je reconnus comme ceux de Poudlard, et me laissa à partir de la salle commune des Serpentards. J'avais réussi, par je ne sais quels moyens, à contenir mes larmes et lorsqu'il ne fut plus à porter de vue, je laissais exploser ma tristesse. Je courais dans les couloirs, je savais désormais que je ne devais plus le voir, je me savais incapable de rompre de vive voix. Au bout d'interminable minutes, je finis par arriver devant le tableau des Griffondors. Après avoir énoncé le mot de passe, je pénétrais dans l'antre des lions. Je cherchais du regard ma meilleure amie, la seule qui, pour l'instant, serait capable de me consoler et me conseiller. Plusieurs premières années se retournèrent à mon apparition, et sursautèrent quand ils virent mon état.

- Allez me chercher Ginny, _leur murmurais-je._

- Est-ce que sa va, _me demanda courageusement l'un des premières années._

- ALLEZ ME CHERCHER GINNY, _hurlais-je en perdant mon sang froid._

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et coururent la chercher. Je n'eus pas à attendre plus de deux minutes lorsque je la vis apparaître dans les escaliers. Elle mit quelques secondes à m'apercevoir et retint un cri hoquet lorsqu'elle vit, elle aussi, mon état. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Là, elle vira le peu de personne qui était encore présente et ensuite mit un sort d'insonorisation.

Les heures qui suivirent, le silence ne fut coupé que par mes multiples sanglots, Ginny, quand à elle, n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle savait quand elle ne devait rien dire, elle savait quand me réconforter, elle savait que tôt ou tard je lui dirais ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais juste besoin de réconfort. Nous fûmes coupés par l'entrée fracassante de mes deux autres meilleurs amis, qui paraissaient vraiment anxieux.

- Mon dieu Hermione, des élèves nous ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu dans un sale état. C'est cette fouine, elle a osé te faire du mal, je vais lui refaire son portrait à ce co…

- Non Ron, ce… ce n'est pas lui, il n'est même… même pas concerné, enfin presque pas, _hoquetais-je et là, mes pleures reprirent de plus belle, j'étais vidée, et pourtant, j'arrivais encore à pleurer._

Mes deux amis comprirent qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus aujourd'hui, et se contentèrent de rester à mes côtés et chacun leur tour me prirent dans leur bras. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'Harry, vite suivit par le reste de mes amis. Ma nuit fut poursuivit de cauchemars tournant en boucle la scène qui venaient de se dérouler quelques heures auparavant.

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un mal de tête horrible. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà réveillés et vu la manière dont ils me regardaient, attendaient surement une autre crise de larme. Je les rassurais d'un geste négatif de la tête. Je savais que l'heure des explications avaient sonnés, j'avais besoin d'en parler, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Avant de commencer mon récit, je respirais un bon coup, essayant d'évacuer ma peine.

- Je… Voilà, hier soir, j'étais en train de faire ma ronde, j'ai entendu un bruit mais je n'y ai pas trop fait attention. Quelqu'un derrière moi, ma jeté un sort et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée dans les cachots, complètement attachée.

- Mais…

- Ne m'interromps pas Harry, je n'y arriverais jamais sinon, _il me répondit par un hochement de tête et je repris, _Corner se tenait devant moi, _à leur regard étonné je racontais rapidement l'altercation du début d'année, où Drago m'avait sauvé, _on a commencé à parler et … et Pansy et arriver, elle semblait énerver, moi j'étais soulagée, je pensais qu'elle… enfin qu'elle allait m'aider, mais c'était bien tout le contraire, c'était elle le cerveau de mon « enlèvement », je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante, j'aurais dû écouter Drago, j'aurais dû vous écouter, vous m'aviez tous mis en garde contre elle, mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête encore une fois. Elle a commencé à me raconter son ancienne relation avec Drago, et elle m'a dit que… que, _les sanglots revenaient et je fermais quelques instants les yeux afin de me calmer, _qu'il ne sortait avec moi, que pour la rendre jalouse, _je venais de me taire et me remémorais cette scène et je finis dans un murmure, _je dois quitter Drago.

- Quoi, _s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps._

- Mais enfin Hermione, _reprit Harry, _ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a fait peur qu'il faut que tu laisses tomber Malfoy.

- Elle n'a pas fait que me faire peur, elle a l'adresse de mes parents Harry, si dans une semaine je ne l'ai pas quitté, ils… ils…

Je ne pus finir, et je repris mes pleurs. A travers mes larmes, je vis les visages décomposés de mes amis, Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, Ron était aussi blanc qu'un linge, et Harry avait le visage fermé, il fermait et ouvrait à intervalles réguliers ses poings.

- Que vas-tu faire, _me demanda enfin Ron._

- Que voulez- vous que je fasse, je vais le quitter, un point c'est tout.

- Mais Hermione, tu l'aimes…

- Oui je l'aime, mais j'aime aussi mes parents, et il est hors de question qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose par ma faute, ils sont déjà bien trop en danger à cause de cette fichue guerre.

- Quand vas-tu aller le voir pour lui dire ?

- Je n'irais pas le voir, je vais lui envoyer une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Et tu penses qu'une lettre suffira pour qu'il ne t'approche plus, voyons Hermione, c'est vrai que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais il mérite peut être mieux qu'une lettre.

- MIEUX QU'UNE LETTRE ! Ron il sort avec moi pour la rendre jalouse ! Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire en face que tout est finit. Je n'y arriverais pas, _murmurais-je encore._

- Tu as une semaine Hermione pour le faire, prends ton temps.

- Non, _m'exclamais-je, je savais que si je ne le faisais pas tout de suite, le peu de courage qui me restait s'échapperait, _je vais le faire maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

Seule. Je ne savais pas encore qu'à l'avenir ce serait l'un des seuls mots de m'ont vocabulaire. Après quelques minutes où nous continuâmes à parler de cette histoire, après des dizaines de baisers et de câlins réconfortants, ils me laissèrent enfin seule afin que je puisse ma lettre.

Je fis apparaître un parchemin, ma plume et mon encrier. Je restais, ce qui me sembla être une éternité, devant ma feuille vierge, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, Drago ? Malfoy ? Rien ?, j'optais pour Malfoy, comme au bon vieux temps. […] L'horloge sonna les douze coups de midi et j'apposais ma signature sur la lettre voilà presque quatre heures que j'étais penchée dessus, à essayer de mettre des phrases cohérentes, et qui l'éloignerait de moi. Je relisais une fois à voix haute.

_Malfoy,_

_Toi et moi, c'est finit. Les élèves avaient raison, sa ne pouvait pas marcher, nous sommes trop différents, tu es un Sang-Pur, et moi, comme tu me l'as tant de fois répétées, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sa a dû être hilarant pour toi de voir une fille de moldu s'accrocher à toi. Mais au final, tu t'es fait prendre dans ton propre piège, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, chaque fois que tes lèvres se posaient sur moi, j'avais envie de vomir, je me suis mis à ta hauteur, pour voir ce que sa fait d'utiliser les gens. Pour moi, tu n'es rien qu'un vulgaire Serpentard à mes yeux, une petite fouine arrogante. Lorsque tu auras lu cette lettre, tu me détesteras surement encore plus que pendant toutes ces années. Bien, car moi je ne te déteste pas, je te hais, je te hais à un point que tu n'oses imaginer._

_Amuses toi bien avec Parkinson._

_Granger, ta pire ennemie._

Une larme coula sur mes joues et vint se déposer sur la feuille, je la séchais vite. Cette lettre était blessante, je le savais, c'était le but, faire en sorte qu'il me haïsse, que ma vie redevienne un enfer. Au moins, je ne pourrais plus le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassais, mais il s'occupera de mon cas, ce qui me prouverais que j'existais encore à tes yeux. (NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : elle est un peu masochiste notre Hermione non ?  ) Je pris le hibou de Harry et lui mettait la lettre entre ses pattes, lorsqu'il s'envola, je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ne plus voir qu'un point noir dans le ciel. Je savais que, dès l'instant où il verrait la lettre, ma vie deviendrait un enfer.

Vu que j'étais encore seule, j'en profitais pour aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, pour me faire un brin de toilette, ce que je vis dans la glace m'horrifia. Une jeune fille se tenait devant moi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, sa longue chevelure était complètement emmêlée, de larges cernes se dessinaient autour de ces yeux, ceux-ci étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, le coin de sa lèvre commencé à violacer sous la force du coup. Et je compris, celle qui se tenait en face de moi, c'était moi. Ce qui expliquait les nombreux regards que l'on m'avait jeté. Je jetais un sort de dissimulation à ma lèvre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et après quelques autres secondes à me regarder dans la glace, j'entrais enfin dans la douche, le jet d'eau me fit un bien fou, il me permit, pendant quelques minutes de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'eau qui me couler sur mon corps. Ce n'est que lorsque j'éteignais le jet d'eau que mes sombres m'assaillirent une fois de plus. Je fis apparaître des vêtements. Lorsque je fus enfin prête, je soufflais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre dortoir. Mes amis m'attendaient toujours en bas, ils paraissaient soucieux, et je savais que j'étais le centre de leurs pensées, je leur fis un petit sourire, et chacun leur tour vinrent me prendre dans leur bras.

- Je suis désolée Mione, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de sa, mais j'ai faim, _m'avoua honteusement Ron_

Sa confession m'arracha un bref sourire, seul lui arrivait à dire ce genre de chose dans des moments comme ceux-là. Après s'être quelque peu moqué de lui, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle. Une boule d'appréhension me prit, je savais qu'_il _devait s'y trouver, et vu l'heure, les hiboux n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Avant d'entrer, Harry me prit la main et me la serra brièvement, je savais que c'était sa manière de me réconforter. Je leur fis un hochement de tête et nous entrâmes. Le réfectoire était toujours aussi bruyant, les élèves se racontaient des blagues, riaient, insouciant de ma profonde tristesse et du combat qui se jouait, en ce moment même dans mon être. Nous allâmes rapidement nous installer à notre table, Harry me posa de multiples légumes dans mon assiette et son regard m'interdisait toute rébellion. Mon erreur fut de lever, par réflexe, la tête vers la table des Serpentards, et je croisais _son_ regard gris acier, il me fit un bref sourire, et je baissais vite la tête, je ne vis donc pas son regard stupéfait, ni le hochement de tête négatif d'Harry. Je ne relevais la tête qu'au moment où j'entendis des bruts de vols au dessus de nos têtes. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Hedwige se soit perdue en chemin, où que par un heureux hasard, elle se trompe de destinataire. Mais malheureusement, je la vis voler, beaucoup trop vite à mon gout, vers Drago, celui-ci parut surpris de voir la chouette d'Harry lui apporter une lettre. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ces gestes, dans quelques secondes, notre couple se définitivement brisé, et je serais seule. Il décacheta trop lentement à mon gout la lettre, et se mit à la lire. Au début, je le vis seulement froncer les sourcils, et au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, il devint blanc de rage. Harry dû voir mon malaise car il me prit la main sous la table, je détournais le regard de ce spectacle, qui me brisait encore plus le cœur. Et à la fin du repas, lorsque nous nous levâmes pour repartir vers nos dortoirs, _il _n'était plus assis à sa table. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, Ginny se pencha vers moi et me murmura.

- Il a quitté la salle juste après avoir lu la lettre.

Je ne réussis qu'à lui répondre par un ''Oh…''. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin en silence. Je savais désormais, que je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans la salle commune que je partageais avec _lui. _J'espérais qu'il reste un peu de place dans les dortoirs des Lions. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, nous arrivâmes enfin dans le couloir nous menant vers la salle commune des Griffondors, mais la personne que je vis, fis vite redescendre mon soulagement. Drago Malfoy, était en train de faire les cents pas devant notre tableau, je n'avais donc aucuns moyens de pouvoir lui échapper. Il dut entendre nos pas, car il se retourna d'un bond, son regard se posa rapidement sur moi, et il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers moi, sans jamais poser son regard autre part que sur moi, j'aurais voulu courir vers lui et me jetais dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, mais je n'en fis rien, à la place, je restais figée aux côtés de mes amis. Plus il avançait, plus je sentais mes épaules se vouter, je cherchais le courage pour pouvoir rester forte devant lui, mais à cette heure-ci, il paraissait m'avoir désertais.

- C'est quoi sa, _me cracha-t-il_

- C'est une lettre, _réussis-je à répliquer et j'ajoutais pour paraître plus crédible, _Malfoy.

- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit, de me laisser comme sa, sans aucunes explication sauf un charabia incompréhensible ! Tu dis ne pas m'aimer, mais tous ces moments que l'on a passé ensemble, ne me fait pas croire que ce n'était rien, tes yeux ne me mentaient pas, alors explique moi !

- C'est simple, _mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je me demandais encore comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique,_ je te quitte, j'ai eu ma revanche sur ses longues années que tu as passé à me rabaisser plus bas que terre.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu viens de t'engager là, Granger, _me demanda-t-il après quelques instants à m'observer._

Granger, ce n'était pas une insulte certes, mais c'était pire, à l'instant, il me haïssait, et son regard me lançant des éclairs ne faisait que me le confirmer, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était de pouvoir m'éloigner de lui autant que possible. L'un de mes amis me tira par la manche.

- Rentrons Hermione, _me murmura à l'oreille Harry._

J'acquiesçais et je passais devant Malfoy, en espérant que, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, nous en avions finit, mais apparemment, lui n'en avait pas finit avec moi, il posa sa main brutalement sur mon avant bras, et me colla contre son torse, je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas entendre les martèlements de mon cœur, tellement celui-ci battait vite, il se rapprocha lentement de mon visage, colla sa joue contre la mienne, et souffla à mon oreille.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Granger, et là tu auras une raison de me haïr.

Et il me lâcha, et s'en alla à grands pas dans la direction inverse que nous avions prise quelques instants plus tôt. Je restais quelques secondes à l'observer, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus à porter de vue, je m'effondrais en pleurs au sol. Deux bras m'encerclèrent, et me portèrent jusqu'à ce qui serait désormais mon dortoir. Harry me m'allongea contre un des lits, et je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'être happée par l'inconscience.

Comme me l'avait promis Malfoy, l'enfer ne mit pas longtemps à venir, dès le lendemain, dès que j'allais à un endroit, de nombreux Serpentards se retournaient à mon passage, me montraient du doigt et ricanaient. Pour l'instant, je pouvais supporter ce genre de moqueries. Je gardais la tête haute, entourée de mes amis, qui essayaient, tant bien que mal, de faire comme si rien n'était. Je me surprenais parfois à _le _chercher du regard, et lorsque je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais, je rebaissais la tête vers le sol. Ce ne fut que le midi, que l'enfer ne commença que pleinement. En arrivant dans la cantine, je posai un bref regard vers _sa_ table, mais j'eus quand même le temps de le voir faire du bouche à bouche avec celle qui venait de ruiner ma vie. Je restais figée de longues secondes à repasser ce spectacle dans ma tête, des ricanements se firent à la table des Serpentards.

- Je suis désolée, je… c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas, _dis-je à l'attention de mes amis._

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoique se soit, je fis demi-tour et courais le plus vite possible vers le parc. Arrivée là, je m'effondrais pour la deuxième en moins de deux jours au sol. _Il _avait vraiment décidé de me faire mal, et je dois dire, que pour l'instant, il y arrivait parfaitement. Je dus rester une bonne heure, assise par terre à pleurer, et à réfléchir. Lorsque je me relevais, une nouvelle détermination naquit dans mon être, j'allais passer à autre chose, j'allais me plonger dans mes études, tous les coups qu'il me ferait ne m'atteindraient plus désormais, j'allais redevenir la Hermione Granger que j'avais été avant de tomber amoureuse de lui. Cette décision prise, je revenais, plus sereine vers mes amis. Ils parurent surpris de ce soudain changement d'attitude mais n'en firent aucuns commentaires, trop heureux que je passe à autre chose.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, _il _passait tout son temps avec Parkinson, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je la voyais, elle, me lancer des regards victorieux, et j'avais du mal, à ces moments à m'en tenir à mes décisions. Les blagues contre les Griffondors augmentaient de jours en jours, surtout envers une personne. Moi. Au début, je luttais pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, mais à force, je passais à autre chose et ne faisais plus attention à ce qui pouvait être écrit dans mon dos, en quoi on m'avait teint les cheveux ou en quoi on m'avait déguisé. Je me contentais de baisser la tête et de reprendre mon chemin. Les semaines commencèrent à passer, les Serpentards continuaient de se défouler sur moi et cette semaine, je mettais retrouver deux fois à l'infirmerie, afin de trouver une potion contre le sort de vomissements. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de mes amis, je passais tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque plongée dans un livre, ou encore couchée dans la salle sur demande. Mes notes ne faisaient qu'augmentaient tellement je travaillais, je mangeais de moins en moins, mes vêtements commençaient à devenir beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de manger, je devais réviser, je devais _l'oublier. _Et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas une chose facile vu que ses groupies prenaient souvent la peine de me faire rappeler que je venais de rompre avec, je cite, « le mec le plus beau et le plus intelligent de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier », j'en ressortais toujours avec des égratignures, mais je continuais de me taire. Mes nuits n'étaient peuplées que de rêves concernant tous Drago, malgré tout ce que lui et ses amis me faisaient subir, je continuais de l'aimer démesurément. Je n'avais pas reposé les yeux sur lui depuis la scène à la Grande Salle.

Un soir, alors que j'étais encore une fois à la bibliothèque à relire pour la troisième un livre sur les créatures magiques qui hantaient la Forêt Interdite, un bruit de livres qui tombent me fit sursauter, la dernière fois ce genre de bruit m'avait valu un aller retour dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Je sortais rapidement ma baguette.

- Qui est là ?

Seul le silence me répondit, et je décidais que, pour aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque était terminée. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. En sortant de la bibliothèque, je vérifiais de nombreuses fois si personne ne me suivait. Et lorsqu'une énième fois je me retournais pour voir un quelconque mouvement derrière moi, je percutais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Granger, quelle bonne surprise de te voir. Encore fourré dans tes précieux livres.

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais entre toutes, celle qui était la cause de mon malheur. Parkinson se tenait fièrement devant moi. Et un petit sourire étendait ses lèvres, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. (NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : désolée si vous avez pensé que c'était Drago qu'elle venait de percuter, mais vous verrez, il revient dans l'histoire dans peu de temps). Je reculais légèrement, me trouvais beaucoup trop proche d'elle, et ce n'est que là, que je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule, une dizaine de filles se tenaient derrière elle, et toutes me regardaient avec un regard de pure haine.

- Vas-t-en Parkinson, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, fichez moi la paix maintenant.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, tu vas l'avoir la paix, juste après sa.

Et là, le premier coup partit, un bruit d'os cassé retentit dans le couloir sombre, et un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis son poing rencontrer mon nez. Ce coup fut le signal pour les autres filles qui nous entouraient, d'abord le visage, elles s'attaquèrent ensuite à tous les endroits possibles de mon corps, en moins de dix secondes, je me retrouvais couchée au sol, rouée de coup. L'inconscience ne mit pas longtemps à venir, le fait que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un certain temps déjà aidant beaucoup. Et alors qu'un trou noir se formait dans mon esprit, j'entendis quelqu'un hurler.

- HERMIONE !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je me baladais dans un magnifique jardin, la pelouse coupé à ras, d'immenses roses m'entouraient, le vent sur ma peau me fit légèrement sourire, je me sentais bien. Et cela faisait un bout de temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi légère. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je voulais rester ici, à sentir le vent caresser ma peau, sentir l'herbe fraiche sous mes pieds. Je ne voulais plus retourner là-bas et revivre sa. Un miroir apparut devant moi, et ce que je vis me foudroya sur place. J'avais le visage couvert d'hématome, pourtant je ne sentais rien, mon reflet me montrait mes vêtements déchirés, alors qu'en me regardant directement, je voyais juste une fine robe de satin. A travers le reflet, je vis quelqu'un apparaître, c'était mes trois meilleurs amis, ils me faisaient tous de grands signes de la main. Harry me sourit plus franchement que les autres.

- Reviens Hermione.

Et je me sentis partir, c'était une sensation étrange, comme si j'étais aspirée mais que je restais quand même là où j'étais. Je fermais les yeux pour faire cesser cette sensation, et quand je les ouvris, ce n'est plus le jardin qui m'entourait mais les murs blancs que je reconnus comme étant ceux de l'infirmerie. Je plissais vite les yeux sous l'assaut de la lumière trop intense. Une voix familière retentit tout prés de moi.

- Elle se réveille ! MADAME POMFRESH !

Un bruit de course me parvint, et le bruit de rideau tiré vint juste après, des doigts fins vinrent prendre mon pouls.

- Miss Granger, si vous m'entendez, serrez-moi la main.

Je bougeais à peine les doigts, et cela dû suffire, puisque j'entendis des soupirs de soulagement. J'avais l'impression, qu'une meute d'hippogriffe venait de me passer sur le crâne et sur le corps. Je bougeais, mal à l'aise et surtout, terrifiée de ce qui m'arrivait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, toutes vos capacités reviendront avant la fin de la journée, buvez ses potions pour accélérer le processus, _me rassura l'infirmière tout en me tendant une fiole._

Après avoir avalé l'infecte mixture, je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre en moi, elle commençait déjà à avoir ses effets. L'infirmière me laissa seule en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

- Comment vas-tu, _me demanda le premier_

- Sa va, _répondis-je d'une voix rocailleuse._

- Hermione, je suis désolé, on aurait dû être là pour toi, lorsque l'on t'a vu t'éloigner de nous, on a pensé que tu en avais besoin, on ne pensait pas que toute cette histoire irait aussi bien, lorsque je t'ai vu entouré de ces filles, seule, dans le couloir, j'ai cru que s'en était finit de toi, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie, _me dit Harry sur un ton plus que suppliant, j'étais étonné, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'en voulait, c'était moi la seule responsable de mon isolement._

- Harry, arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes éloignés, c'est moi, j'avais besoin d'oublier toute cette histoire, et elle ne faisait que revenir au grand galop. C'est moi qui suis désolée de m'être éloignée, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

- Et nous on a besoin de toi, _termina Ron._

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous prîmes tous les trois dans les bras, comme au bon vieux temps, et j'eus un sourire, même si tout cela aller être difficile, je savais désormais qu'ils seraient là pour moi et que m'éloigner ne servirait à rien. Pour être sûr des derniers examens, je dû rester deux jours de plus à l'infirmerie, et je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer des cours, je recevais souvent la journée, entre les cours, la visite de mes amis qui s'assuraient que j'allais toujours bien. J'eus même le droit à la visite de Dumbledore qui me demanda si je voulais porter plainte contre mes agresseurs. Je répondais par le négatif, je voulais passer à autre chose que ses gamineries, je voulais oublier Malfoy, ce qui s'était passé hier m'avait ouvert les yeux, j'avais cru pouvoir le changer mais j'avais tout faux. C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution que je quittais l'infirmerie aux côtés de mes amis.

- J'ai faim, _annonçais-je soudainement. Pour toute réponse, j'eus le droit aux regards étonnés de mes amis._

- D'habitude, c'est ma réplique, _s'indigna Ron_

Je souris à sa remarque, c'est vrai que d'habitude c'était toujours moi qui râlait contre lui, mais là, je n'avais pas mangé correctement depuis un bout de temps et je voulais rattraper sa. Nous nous dirigeâmes en discutant vers la Grande Salle, une boule se forma dans le creux de mon ventre, j'avais peur de la réaction des élèves face à mon physique, d'une, je n'étais pas au meilleure de ma force, et de deux, une multitude d'hématomes recouvraient mon visage. Je me rapprochais de Ginny, espérant ainsi me fondre dans la masse. A mon plus grand malheur, notre arrivée fut plus que remarqué car un silence s'installa dans la salle, tous avaient le regard figé sur moi, et je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à regarder, _s'exclama Harry, _retournez à vos affaires.

Je le remerciais d'un regard, et nous nous faufilâmes rapidement jusqu'à notre table. Arrivés là, j'eus le droit à de nombreuses phrases de soutiens, et beaucoup me demandaient si j'allais mieux, et je répondais toujours par un hochement de tête ou un sourire. Je vis Ginny se pencher vers moi.

- Malfoy ne t'a pas lâché du regard depuis que tu es entrée.

Et effectivement, lorsque je remontais les yeux jusqu'à sa table, je le vis me fixer, avec son regard pénétrant, il dût voir quelque chose qui lui déplaisait puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, je détournais vite le regard. Le repas se finit tranquillement, toujours entrecoupés par des élèves venant me voir, apparemment soucieux de ma santé. Au chemin du retour, mes amis vinrent plusieurs fois à mon secours lorsque de trop nombreux élèves essayaient de me parler. Ce fut un vrai parcours du combattant pour arriver à notre salle commune. Une envie de lire un livre me prit, et je m'excusais au près de mes amis.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes les gars, je vais juste chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

- Je viens avec toi, _s'empressa de me dire Ron_

- Non reste, il n'y aura plus personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, j'ai ma baguette ne vous inquiétez pas, _rajoutais-je pour les convaincre._

Ils n'insistèrent pas, comprenant surement que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne vis pas, le petit sourire conspirateur qu'ils affichèrent dès ma sortie.

Je ne trainais quand même pas dans les couloirs, la dernière balada m'avait valu, un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Je trouvais vite mon bonheur à la bibliothèque, je piochais deux livres à propos de l'histoire des potions. Je savais que j'allais encore passer une mauvaise nuit, alors autant prendre tout le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit le plus agréable possible. Je commençais à les lire dès ma sortie de la bibliothèque, les potions étaient vraiment l'un de mes cours préférés, il est vrai que nous n'avions pas un professeur géniale, mais elles pouvaient guérir tellement de chose, faire des miracles, et c'est ce que j'aimais chez la magie. Le miracle. Tellement absorbée par ma lecture, je ne vis pas l'ombre me suivre sur une centaine de mètre. Je ne la sentis que lorsque deux grands musclés m'attrapèrent par la taille, surprise, je lâchais mes livres, et poussais un cri, vite coupé par une main qui se colle sur ma bouche. Le propriétaire des bras m'emmena dans la salle de classe la plus proche et j'entendis le loquet de la porte se fermer à double tour. Je sortais ma baguette les mains tremblantes, je ne supporterais pas une troisième confrontation avec Parkinson.

- Que me veux-tu encore Parkinson ! Voir si ton travail est terminé !

- Ce n'est pas Parkinson, _me répondit une douce voix._

Cette voix. Je la connaissais, j'avais passé tellement de temps à en rêver, serais-je encore un mirage ? Ai-je encore était touchée par un sort sans m'en rendre compte. Mais tout cela me paraissait beaucoup trop réel pour être un rêve.

- Mal-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Comment vas-tu, _me demanda-t-il à la place, et j'en restais bouche-bée._

Je laissais échapper un rire sarcastique, il était maintenant trop tard pour savoir comment j'allais, il avait réussit ce qu'il m'avait promis, je le haïssais. Mais malgré moi, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que je me sentais bien à ses côtés. Pour ne rien laisser transparaître, je reculais de quelques pas afin d'être à une distance raisonnable de lui, il parut blesser de mon geste. Tant mieux, ce n'était même pas le quart de ce que j'avais vécu.

- Je te demande pardon, _demandais-je au bout de quelques secondes, _il est peut être trop tard pour te préoccuper de ma santé, tu ne trouves pas ! C'est bon Malfoy, ne te prend pas la tête, soulage ta conscience, je ne ferais rien pour me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait.

- Ma conscience n'a rien à voir dans tout sa, _s'exclama-t-il outré de mes propos._

- Alors, tu veux juste être sur que je ne nuirais pas à ta petite réputation au sein de l'école, _répliquais-je sarcastiquement._

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le sarcasme maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu oserais lever la main sur moi !

Il recula, comme frappé par mes propos. Une rage sans nom vint prendre place sur son visage qui, pour l'instant, me paraissait encore plus beau que d'habitude.

- Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi, _s'exclama-t-il en détachant bien ses mots, _l'idée ne m'a même jamais effleuré !

- Non c'est vrai, tes petites copines s'en sont chargées pour toi. C'est du pareil au même.

- Hermione…

Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me procura d'intense frisson, cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas ressentis sa.

- Non Malfoy, pour toi c'est Granger ou Sang de Bourbe, il n'y a plus d'Hermione.

- A qui la faute hein ? Il me semble quand même que c'est toi qui m'a quitté, tout sa à cause de ta vengeance ! Merde Hermione, j'étais bien avec toi ! Et je sais que toi aussi, pourquoi as-tu décidé du jour au lendemain à tout lâcher. On avait réussit à se faire accepter par les élèves. Même Pansy ne comprend pas ton soudain changement de comportement, elle était tellement triste lorsqu'elle a vu que tu t'éloignais de nous. Moi qui n'avais pas confiance en elle, je peux te dire, que sa a été ma seule alliée ses dernières semaines. Donc maintenant, je veux des explications claires sur ton comportement, je ne me contenterais pas d'une simple lettre.

Oh la garce, elle avait osé jouer le coup de la femme apeurée. Le sort de mes parents était entre mes mains, alors si je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je pouvais au moins le mettre sur la voix.

- Puisque tu as autant confiance en Pansy, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, je suis sûre qu'elle saura te répondre, et te réconforter !

- Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela !

- ELLE A TOUT AVOIR AVEC SA, _ne pus-je m'empêcher d'hurler, savoir qu'il lui pleinement confiance alors qu'elle était la cause de notre séparation et surtout la cause de ma pitoyable vie ses dernières semaines me mettait dans une rage folle, je repris, et cette fois plus doucement, _maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais retourner auprès de mes amis.

Alors que je le contournais pour atteindre la porte, il me retint par le bras, et me poussa contre le mur le plus proche, il se colla, autant que nous le permettait nos corps, contre moi. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur chaque hématome de mon visage, et le même froncement de sourcil, que pendant le souper, vint prendre place sur son visage.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle tant que je ne serais pas de quoi tu parles Hermione. Tant que je ne serais pas TOUTE l'histoire, dont apparemment je suis le principal concerné mais dont personne ne tient à me mettre au courant.

- La-lâches-moi Malfoy, _suppliais-je las de tout cela, je sentais la crise de larmes venir et je priais de tout mon cœur pour qu'il ne soit plus là lorsque qu'elle se déclencherait, _Harry et Ron vont s'inquiéter si je n'y retourne pas maintenant.

- Ils ne s'inquièteront pas, _assura-t-il, _se sont eux qui m'ont dit où te trouver, et à ce propos, ils me disent de te dire, je cite : « Ne nous en veux pas, tu nous remercieras plus tard ».

C'était le portrait craché de mes amis, faire passer le message par une autre personne afin d'être sur que je ne les massacrerais pas juste après.

- Je t'en supplie Hermione, _reprit-il, _raconte moi, fais-moi confiance.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

Il sentait la victoire proche, inconsciemment, il se frotta à moi, et mes pensées partir loin de tous mes problèmes mais restèrent sur une seule et unique pensée, lui et moi, nus comme des vers en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Je secouais la tête pour revenir au sujet actuel, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Drago avait remarqué ma courte absence et un sourire narquois vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Après on va dire que c'est moi qui ne pense qu'au sexe, _blagua-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais au contraire, elle ne fit que la charger encore plus de gêne. _Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy.

- Drago, _reprit-il machinalement. _Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot veux-tu ? Les jeux de gamins, ce n'est pas moi c'est lui, ne sont plus de notre âge.

J'étais en position de faiblesse, collé contre un mur, entouré de deux bras puissants, aucune échappatoire possible. Lui, attendait tranquillement d'avoir sa réponse, insouciant des conséquences que cela engendrerait. Je l'aimais, sa c'était sur et certains, je le haïssais aussi et c'était encore plus sûr. Mais la vie de deux êtres innocents étaient en jeu, et j'étais prête à sacrifier notre couple pour leur survit.

- Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la force Hermione, _je sentais dans sa voix qu'il devait utiliser toute sa patience pour ne pas se mettre en colère._

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, elle… elle les tuerait. Je… ne m'oblige pas à faire sa. Je ne peux pas te le dire, _répétais-je en murmurant ces paroles qui me déchiraient le cœur._

- Bien. Tu ne peux pas me le dire mais, je peux le voir.

Avant même d'avoir pu demander quoique se soit, il avait sorti sa baguette.

- Legilimens, _s'écria-t-il en pointant son bout de bois vers moi._

Tout c'était passé tellement vite, que je n'eus le temps de fermer mon esprit, et il y pénétra sans aucunes résistances. Et il y vit tout, du baiser que nous avions échangé lors de notre bal, à la relation que nous entretenions, je savais qu'il pouvait sentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui à cette époque. Tous les moments de tendresse que nous avions échangé défila devant nos yeux, je n'avais pas envie de fermer mon esprit, au fond de moi, une voix me criait de le laisser voir, ce qui m'était arrivée. Mon penchant égoïste prit le dessus, et je le laissais voir tout, absolument tout. Les images continuèrent de défiler. Nous arrivâmes enfin aux moments critiques, d'abord la scène des cachots, la soirée que j'avais passée dans les bras de mes meilleurs amis. Même en étant dans ma mémoire, je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, revoir en direct tous ces mauvais moments me mettait dans tous mes états. Une longue partie des images fut pour les semaines de souffrance qu'ils m'avaient fait endurer, et le soir où je m'étais retrouvée à l'infirmerie à cause de ses groupies arriva, celui-là, nous le vîmes comme si nous le vivions. Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, je fermais mon esprit, et nous revînmes à la réalité.

Honteuse de tout cela, je baissais la tête, les larmes obstruaient ma vue, je ne vis pas la main apparaître dans mon champ de vision, et je ne la sentis que lorsqu'il la mit sous mon menton dans l'intention de me relever le visage. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes, et j'eus l'impression de revenir des semaines auparavant lorsque tout allait bien. Subitement, il me rapprocha de lui, et me serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je le savais… Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait sa par vengeance. Je le savais, _répéta-t-il, il paraissait heureux de son illumination._

Sans crier gare, il se pencha brutalement vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne me faisais pas prier pour lui répondre, il y mit toute sa passion, toute sa rancœur, tout son désir pour moi, et j'essayais de lui en rendre autant. Nous dûmes, au bout de quelques secondes, nous séparer car nous étions à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien et je fermais les yeux sous cette ancienne sensation, qui m'avait déserté depuis pas mal de temps.

J'allais continuer de profiter de ce magnifique moment, lorsque les menaces de Parkinson me revinrent en mémoire. J'étais tranquillement en train de m'amuser avec mon ancien petit copain, et je ne pensais même pas au sort de mes parents. Je reculais sous le choc de mes paroles, je n'avais pas pris en compte les conséquences de mes actes. Les larmes revinrent inonder le bord de mes yeux. Drago essaya de me reprendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais brutalement.

- Ne me touche ! Ne m'approche plus ! Je te déteste.

Et je le plantais là, je courus aussi vite me réfugier dans la Salle sur demande. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il comprendrait que entre lui et moi, tout était bel et bien finit.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que dans la même salle où j'avais laissé seul, l'unique objet de mes pensées, le regard de celui-ci commençait à prendre une teinte de détermination, une détermination toute nouvelle. Et dans le silence de la nuit, ses paroles firent échos.

- Je t'aurais un jour Hermione Granger, à moi et à moi seul. J'en fais le serment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais avec les cours, j'ai eu beaucoup de DST donc je préférais faire une pause pendant un moment et ne pas bacler cette fic. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? 25 pages Word sa mérite bien des reviews non? Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe en même temps mais j'avais envie de me faire pardonner de tout mon retard. Je voudrais remercier Sandra, qui m'a rappelé quelques unes de mes erreurs à propos de la fic, si tu en vois d'autre, n'hésites surtout pas à me le dire, et puis, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je lis tes reviews.**

**Voilà, prochain chapitre bientôt, je mis met tout de suite.**

**Bisoux.**


	10. Un amour à toute épreuve

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis un peu en retard par à rapport à ma publication, mais j'ai beaucoup de travaux chez moi et donc j'aide mes parents à tout faire. J'ai été déçue de voir le nombre de review que j'avais reçu pour le chapitre précédent****. C'était quand même mon plus long chapitre de cette fic, ( maintenant, c'est celui-ci) et j'aurais aimé avoir vos avis. Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est de la m****. Voir que seul deux personnes pensent à l'auteur, ne me donne pas très envie de continuer d'écrire. Au faite, ce chapitre contient un lémon, donc vous êtes prévenus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un...**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Bellatrix Lestranges : Merci beaucoup ma belle, je vois que tu suis depuis un bout de temps ma fic, et sa me fait très plaisir, que toi au moins tu penses à me laisser ton avis, sa fait toujours très plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. Dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de réponse à ce que tu me demandais, le pourquoi des agissements de Drago etc... Je te remercies encore beaucoup, et laisse moi ton impression sur ce chapitre. Gros bisoux ma belle.**

**Marie-Jacinthe : Alors, pour répondre à ta question, il faut que tu lises ce chapitre, j'ai laissé pas mal d'indice à ce sujet, mais je ne veux pas en dire trop, pour que le suspense dur bien jusqu'à la fin. J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Gros bisoux.**

Un amour à toute épreuve.

Flash-back POV Drago

Cela fait prés de deux mois que nous formions le couple le plus glamour de tout Poudlard, c'est une relation toute nouvelle pour elle comme pour moi, pour elle, je suis l'un de ses premiers petits amis, et je sais que je serais le premier au niveau de faire l'amour, car oui MOI Drago Malfoy ne « baise » plus mais veux faire l'amour à la première femme à qui il tient réellement, et tout nouveau pour moi car c'est la première fois que j'autorise quelqu'un à entrer dans le jardin secret qu'est mon âme. Cette fille possède un don, je me sens vivant. Mon père m'a toujours répété que l'amour était un sentiment pour les faibles, mais depuis que je côtois ce tout nouveau sentiment, je me sens plus fort, comme si le monde pouvait tomber dès demain mais que j'arriverais quand même à me relever. Potter et le vieux fou auraient-ils raison ? L'amour pourrait-il sauver le monde sorcier ?

Je venais de quitter Potter, lui et moi avions eu une longue conversation, et je peux dès à présent dire que je l'avais mal jugé, ce n'est pas le héros sûr de lui, ne cherchant qu'à être reconnu, même si à chaque bataille il fonçait tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais pour lui rien n'est plus important que ses amis et sa famille, ou en tout cas ce qui en restait, je pense même qu'il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour savoir ses proches en sécurité. Pendant une longue heure, nous avons parlé de toutes les possibilités à ma disposition, me battre ou être un lâche. Alors ma décision à vite était prise, je me battrais, mais pas pour le camp que tous le monde pense.

Désormais, je retournais vers mes appartements, et j'étais impatient de retrouver celle qui, je l'espérais serait l'unique femme de ma vie. J'accélérais le pas en pensant à la soirée que nous allions passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme à notre habitude, nous ne ferions rien d'autre que nous toucher, et cela bizarrement ne me dérangeait guère, pas que je ne sois pas attirée par elle, au contraire, mais j'étais prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête pour que l'on franchisse le pas, et je savais que quand ce jour arriverait, je serais l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je franchis le tableau de nos appartements, de voir ceux-ci vide, sans aucune âme qui vivent. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? J'allais tout de même jeter un coup dans sa chambre, et dans la salle de bain, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré qu'elle reviendrait directement dans nos appartements après m'avoir accompagné. Avait-elle eu un problème ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il attaqué ? Se serait-elle…

Je n'eus le temps de finir mes sombres pensées que notre tableau s'ouvrit sur une Hermione toute joyeuse et insouciante du mal-être qui m'avait étreint pendant quelques secondes. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, que je l'enveloppais de mes bras puissants. Sentir son odeur, me relaxa, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui avouer la peur que j'avais eue.

- Où étais-tu nom de Dieu ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre, _je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'hausser légèrement le ton, pour au moins lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas content._

Calme-toi Dray, j'étais avec Pansy, _me répondit-elle d'une voix douce tout en effectuant de léger cercle dans mon dos, cette fille avait le pouvoir de me faire perdre tous mes moyens._

- Ah d'accord, je…, _j'étais tellement hypnotisé par ses lentes caresses que je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que mon cerveau sembla se reconnecter, avait-elle bien dit Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ?, _QUOI ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle ! Si elle a osé te toucher cette garce je te jure que…, _j'étais déjà en train de m'imaginer les pires tortures que je pourrais faire endurer à cette fille, mais une lente caresse sur mes lèvres me sortit de mes pensées._

- Tu veux bien te calmer,elle ne m'a rien fait ne t'inquiètes pas, bien au contraire, on a beaucoup parlé, et j'ai trouvé en sa personne quelqu'un de formidable.

Oui, je confirme Parkinson avait osé toucher à ma petite amie. Je recherchais une quelconque trace sur sa tête qui prouverait qu'elle s'était fait frapper.

- Es-tu tombée sur la tête mon ange, te rends-tu compte qu'on parle de Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui me voue un culte incroyable, la fille qui serait prête à tuer père et mère pour m'avoir dans ses filets.

Son visage se ferma, et elle se détacha de moi, elle paraissait énerver que je me sois inquiété pour sa personne.

- Merci de me le rappeler, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas seulement comprendre qu'elle m'accepte ?

La réponse à cette question me paraissait évidente, mais Hermione parut surprise de cette réponse.

- Parce que c'est une Serpentarde, ouvres un peu les yeux, le monde n'est pas tout beau tout rose comme tu aimerais si souvent le croire, tu es en train de te faire avoir Hermione.

- Il me semble que toi aussi tu es un Serpentard et pourtant vois où tu en es aujourd'hui, à moins que toi aussi tu te serves de moi, _répliqua-t-elle, et vu le timbre de sa voix, elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver._

C'était le genre de question auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Avait-elle lu la lettre de mon père ? Savait-elle désormais que malgré moi, elle était ma mission ? Au fil des secondes que je passais à la dévisageais afin d'obtenir des réponses, son visage commençait à blanchir, apparemment mon silence devait lui faire croire beaucoup de chose. En y pensant, c'était la première fois que nous nous disputions, et je mettais plus imaginer, à la place de l'Hermione sage en face de moi, une Hermione rouge de colère, les cheveux en bataille et explosant tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Je ne pus retenir mon fou rire plus longtemps. Mauvaise idée, puisque je la vis plisser les yeux.

- Heureuse de t'amuser, maintenant, si tu permets, je préfère passer l'après-midi seule qu'en mauvaise compagnie.

Elle commença à faire demi-tour, et je remerciais intérieurement la famille Malfoy de m'avoir appris à contrôler mes émotions car lorsque je la retournais vers moi, j'avais repris un visage normal.

- Ne sois pas stupide, je ne me moquais pas de toi voyons, je pensais juste que c'était notre première dispute depuis que nous étions ensemble.

Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais je préférais passer sous silence l'image que je venais d'avoir d'elle, à cette pensée, je réprimais difficilement un autre fou rire.

- Oh…

Elle parut réfléchir à ma réponse, et heureusement pour moi, elle parut lui convenir puisqu'un sourire lui barra le visage, et je m'empressais de lui répondre. Se rendait-elle compte, de sa beauté lorsqu'elle m'adressait ce sourire, se rendait-elle compte des innombrables images d'elle et moi dans des moments intimes qui me traversaient à cet instant ? Avant d'avoir un autre problème avec mon entrejambe, je chassais ses idées de ma tête en me concentrant sur notre précédente conversation.

- Fais quand même attention à elle.

Je savais que nous ne reviendrons pas sur cette conversation, mais de mon côté, je me permettrais d'aller voir Parkinson et de l'avertir aux conséquences d'un quelconque problème avec Hermione. Par contre, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que les jours suivants, elle passerait beaucoup de temps avec cette garce, à croire que je n'existais plus. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il arrive quelque chose pour qu'Hermione voie enfin la vérité en face.

Cette soirée là, je me trouvais près du feu, j'attendais avec impatience qu'Hermione revienne de sa ronde, le soir, c'était le seul moment où j'étais sur que Parkinson ne vienne pas nous déranger, et ne s'approprie pas MA copine. Un léger coup contre la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci de la soirée ? Et lorsque j'ouvris, se fut la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici.

- Elle n'est pas ici, _lâchais-je durement, _sa ne te suffit pas de l'avoir la journée, il faut aussi que tu me pompes l'air le soir ?

- Pas du tout, _répondit-elle avec une voix plus douce que la mienne mais qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme un violon joué par un débutant, _je venais juste te prévenir qu'Hermione ne rentrera pas ce soir, on a décidé de se faire une petite soirée entre fille.

- Comment sa une soirée entre fille ? En début de soirée on avait décidé de passer la soirée ensemble tous les DEUX, _j'insistais sur ce dernier mot pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas prise en compte dans l'équation._

- Oui je sais, mais on vient de se croiser dans le couloir et c'est elle qui m'a proposé que l'on passe la soirée ensemble.

Même si j'étais indigné qu'Hermione me laisse en plan, je n'en montrais rien.

- Bien. Bonne soirée alors.

J'allais refermer la porte, mais elle l'a retint avec son pied.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, et je sais que tout ceci est de ma faute, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous pourrons être ami.

C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais dire quelque chose d'aussi intelligent, serait-elle vraiment devenue sympa ? Après tout, Hermione lui avait accordé sa confiance, pourquoi pas moi ? Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui tourna les talons pour rejoindre ma petite amie. Je ne vis donc pas son petit sourire hypocrite, ni son air satisfait s'installer sur son visage. Ce soir là, sans le savoir, je venais de signer l'arrêt de notre couple.

J'étais en colère qu'Hermione ait préféré la compagnie de Pansy qu'à la mienne, nous ne nous voyions déjà pas beaucoup, alors si en plus elle voulait passer encore plus de temps avec elle… Bientôt, j'allais devoir prendre rendez-vous pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma copine. Pendant que Madame s'éclatait à faire la fête avec ses amis, moi je restais seul. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme osait me faire sa. Après tout, Hermione n'est pas une femme comme toutes les autres. C'était LA femme.

Alors que j'allais me coucher, n'ayant donc plus rien à faire qu'à attendre le lendemain de pouvoir la voir, je m'imaginais mille et une façon de lui faire comprendre que j'étais vexé, avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves, j'optais pour la solution l'ignorer pendant une journée, ou au moins pendant la matinée, parce que je savais que je ne tiendrais pas une journée sans la prendre dans mes bras.

Ma nuit fut plus qu'agitée, je fis beaucoup de cauchemars concernant tous Hermione. Elle était enfermée dans des cachots et en face d'elle se tenait Pansy, celle-ci avait le même visage que lors du bal lorsqu'elle avait apprit que nous étions ensemble. Et à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je me traitais d'imbécile d'autant m'inquiéter pour Hermione. Il était clair que Pansy avait changé, mon intuition me jouait parfois des tours. Si seulement j'avais su…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillais, je me dépêchais de me laver, et de m'habiller. Je savais qu'Hermione était toujours en avance au petit déjeuner afin d'être au calme avant de commencer les cours, et même si je devais lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissé seul la veille, je pourrais au moins la regarder autant que je le voulais. En dehors, de notre appartement, je gardais mon ancien masque, il ne faudrait pas non plus que n'importe qui viennent faire ami-ami avec moi, j'avais quand même une réputation à tenir.

Etonnamment, Hermione ne se trouvait pas encore à sa table lorsque j'apparaissais dans la Grande Salle. Tant pis, je l'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse. Je vis Pansy apparaître et se diriger vers moi.

- Salut, _murmura-t-elle apparemment gênée ou anxieuse de ma réponse, je décidais de faire ma bonne action de la journée._

- Bonjour. Alors cette soirée, _demandais-je en essayant d'être détaché._

- Oh, elle a été très enrichissante, _dit-elle avec un demi-sourire que je pris comme de la joie…_, je viens de laisser Hermione à l'instant, elle paraissait chercher quelqu'un, peut-être ses amis.

- Peut-être, _acquiesçais-je_, _un mauvais pressentiment me prenait concernant cette journée._

J'attendis encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de décider d'aller voir dans nos appartements, il était clair qu'Hermione avait décidé de ne pas venir au petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans nos appartements, ce fut comme la veille, personne n'avait l'air d'y être, je ne m'embarrassais pas d'aller voir dans toutes les pièces, car je savais d'hors et déjà qu'elle n'y était pas.

Ce fut comme cela toute la matinée, j'eus beau parcourir tous le château à sa recherche, elle ne se trouvait nulle part, peut-être était-elle avec ses amis, comme me l'avait assuré Pansy. Alors je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter, même si je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur, je savais qu'avec eux, elle ne risquait rien. Il me semblait que le déjeuner arrivait lentement, et même si je n'avais pas faim, j'étais pressé de voir si, elle, elle s'y trouvait.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser aller manger, je m'y engouffrais, impatient.

Avait-elle décidé de me faire languir de rage ? Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître les Weasley, derrière eux se tenait Mon Mirage, étrangement, elle ne paraissait pas aussi enjouée que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Instantanément, toute colère contre elle s'évapora pour laisser place à une profonde tendresse. Mais ce sentiment fut encore plus vite remplacer par la jalousie lorsque je vis que Potter lui tenait la main. Il est vrai, que tous les deux, nous avions longuement parlé, mais quand même, il n'avait pas le droit de se permettre ce genre de familiarité, seul moi avait ce droit. Je pris une grande respiration pour m'empêcher de faire le tour des tables et de le balancer à l'autre bout de la table.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la Salle pour rejoindre sa place, elle ne posa pas une seule fois le regard sur moi. Avait-elle honte de m'avoir laissé hier soir ? Je vis Potter s'installer à ses côtés, et lui mettre dans son assiette de multiples aliments. Etait-elle malade, ce qui expliquerait son teint blanc, son manque d'enjouement et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas manger ? Après quelques secondes à faire un dialogue avec son « ami », elle leva enfin le regard vers moi. Ce que j'y vis me surpris, il n'y avait plus cette petite étincelle lorsqu'elle me regardait, trop rapidement à mon gout, elle détourna le regard. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur et jetais un regard à Potter, qui avait suivit notre regard. Il me fit un signe négatif de la tête, et je vis à son visage qu'il était désolé. Désolé de quoi ? Je ne me rendis compte de l'arrivée des hiboux que lorsqu'une chose blanche se dirigea vers moi. La chouette de Potter. Pourquoi Potter utilisait-il sa chouette pour me parler, il savait très bien que désormais nous pouvions nous parler « librement ».

Je décachetais rapidement la lettre lorsque je reconnus l'écriture comme étant celle d'Hermione. Peut-être allais-je enfin savoir pourquoi elle était aussi distante depuis ce matin. Le premier mot me choqua pourquoi m'appelait-elle Malfoy ? Désormais tout le monde savait qu'elle et moi nous sortions ensemble, donc plus besoin de faux semblant. Au fil de ma lecture, les mots qui défilèrent devant mes yeux commençaient à prendre forme. « Sang pur », « jamais aimé », « je te hais », ces mots semblaient résonner dans mon crâne. Je restais figé quelques secondes devant cette lettre, et lentement, vicieusement, je sentis la rage ramper en moi, prenant possession de tout mon corps, contrôlant mon corps. Certains élèves à ma table semblaient avoir remarqué mon soudain changement d'humeur, car beaucoup s'étaient tût et me regardait désormais, je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour être sûr de rester maître de moi. Et d'un bond, je me levais de ma table, je parcourais à grandes enjambées, les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte. Comment… Comment pouvait-elle faire sa ? Tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble, tous ces regards qu'elle me lançait, je ne les imaginais quand même pas ! Tout en continuant de ruminer mes pensées, je me dirigeais vers la tour des Griffondors, j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait avec ses amis, et là au moins, j'aurais une explication. Je relus de nombreuses fois la lettre, pour voir si je l'avais bien comprise, mais à chaque fois, ses durs mots revenaient, et à chaque fois, je sentais mon ventre se nouer.

Elle arriva enfin, entouré comme à son habitude de ses amis. Elle avait le regard fixé sur moi, et j'avais le mien fixé sur elle. A cet instant, elle paraissait tellement fragile, comme si qu'une simple secousse du vent pourrait l'emporter, comment un être comme elle pouvait m'envoyer sans une once de pitié ce genre de lettre. Je l'avais presque oublié, tellement obnubilé par la femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Je voulais être plus prés d'elle, je voulais qu'elle soit plus prés de moi, alors je fis quelques pas pour réduire la distance nous séparant.

- C'est quoi sa, _j'essayai de mettre toute ma colère dans cette phrase, afin qu'elle comprenne bien que je ne supportais pas ce genre de chose._

- C'est une lettre,Malfoy, _répondit-elle ironiquement._

Malfoy. Entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, et un long frisson me parcourut, et je redoutais que tout ceci ne soit hélas pas une blague de mauvais goût, c'est à cet instant que je n'avais jamais autant haï mon nom de famille. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de revenir quelques mois auparavant, avant que nous nous rapprochions, elle entourée de ses amis, me crachant hargneusement mon nom et tout un tas d'insulte. Et pendant quelques secondes, j'eus peur que sa n'arrive réellement.

- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit, de me laisser comme sa, sans aucunes explication sauf un charabia incompréhensible ! Tu dis ne pas m'aimer, mais tous ces moments que l'on a passé ensemble, ne me fait pas croire que ce n'était rien, tes yeux ne me mentaient pas, alors expliques moi !

J'avais essayé de mettre à ma voix toute ma colère, mais je la sentais flancher. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je la fasse changer d'avis. Elle et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre c'était évident. Mes certitudes tombèrent à l'eau lorsque j'eus sa réponse.

- C'est simple, je te quitte, j'ai eu ma revanche sur ses longues années que tu as passé à me rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, la rage qui s'était emparée de moi tout à l'heure revint à la charge. Je l'observais, et elle semblait plus que sérieuse. Je devais faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui la ferait au moins réagir.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu viens de t'engager là, Granger.

J'espérais que d'utiliser son nom lui ferait la même chose qu'à moi, il y a quelques instants. Je la vis défaillir, allait-elle craquer ? Me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague stupide, ou un pari. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Potter se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots auxquels elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Alors que je pensais qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi, elle me contourna aux derniers moments pour retourner dans la tour des Lions. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme sa, je devais lui laisser une trace de moi, elle ne pouvait pas m'oublier comme sa, pas tant que moi je ne l'aurais pas oublié en tout cas. Je lui rattrapais rapidement le bras, et tout aussi brutalement, la ramenais contre moi. Dans une autre situation, ce contact m'aurait fait un bien fou, mais là seule la détresse et la haine faisait partie de mes pensées. Tout en me penchant vers elle, je profitais de ces quelques instants que je savais les derniers pour toucher son corps, humer son odeur, pour ainsi me souvenir d'elle.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Granger, et là tu auras une raison de me haïr.

Elle trembla légèrement entre mes bras, je ne me laissais pas le temps de me demander le pourquoi cette réaction, que je partis rapidement vers mes anciens dortoirs. Elle ne vit donc jamais une unique larme couler sur ma joue, avant d'être essuyée rageusement. L'ancien Drago Malfoy était de retour, et sa, elle allait s'en souvenir toute sa vie. J'arrivais rapidement aux cachots des Serpentards, j'ouvris leur tableau avec fracas, pour être bien sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Chose réussite, puisque l'ensemble des Serpentards se retournèrent pour me regarder.

- Votre Prince est de retour, _lâchais-je glacialement, _et vous allez tous m'aider à ce que l'ensemble de l'école le sache.

D'abord surpris, les élèves commencèrent tous à applaudir et à siffler. Apparemment, ils attendaient tous impatiemment mon retour. Alerté par le bruit, je vis Pansy descendre rapidement les marches menant jusqu'à son dortoir. Et là, un autre plan encore plus cruel se mit rapidement en place dans ma tête, j'allais lui faire mal comme elle m'avait fait mal, et Pansy pourrait largement m'y aider. Je parcourais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, et je posais durement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à mon baiser. Elle passa, ses bras autour de mon cou et s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione embrassait bien mieux, je savais que ce que je faisais là était mal, mais j'avais moi aussi besoin de me venger. A bout de souffle, elle se sépara de moi, et fit mine d'être désolée, alors que son visage montrait tout le contraire.

- Oh, nous n'aurions pas dû faire sa. Hermione…

- Granger et moi s'est terminé, _la coupais-je froidement, je ne voulais plus entendre son nom, _par contre, toi et moi, sa ne fait que commencer.

- Oh comme je suis contente, je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Hermione peut t'avoir laissé tomber comme sa, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que cette sang de bourbe.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui m'a laissé tombé, _demandais-je soupçonneux qu'elle sache cela._

- Et bien, enfaite je… je t'ai vu énervé à table et là tu arrives…

- Bref, on s'en contrefiche. Je veux que Granger souffre, je veux qu'elle nous voie le plus possible ensemble, fais ce que tu veux mais qu'elle souffre, _répétais-je._

Le besoin de vengeance était à ce moment précis, plus fort que tout, je savais que tous les Serpentards étaient prés à faire n'importe quoi pour moi. Les semaines à venir allaient vraiment être intéressantes et amusantes pour eux, pas pour moi. Malgré tout ce que mon père m'avait enseigné, malgré le nombre d'année qu'il avait mit à essayer de me rentrer dans le crâne que l'Amour n'était qu'un sentiment pour les faibles, j'avais laissé une femme me prendre le cœur, et désormais, je le regrettais, elle me l'avait piétiné sans aucuns remords.

Les élèves de ma maison avaient pour ordre de s'acharner contre les Griffondors, les autres maisons n'ont plus ne seraient pas épargné, mais le plus important était les Griffondors, et _elle_ en faisait parti.

J'attendais le lendemain avec impatience, premièrement, le plan allait se mettre en place, et deuxièmement j'allais au moins _la_ voir de loin. Le seul problème, auquel je n'avais pas pensé, Pansy, depuis que je l'avais embrassé, elle avait élu domicile dans mes bras. Ne me lâchant plus, voulant toujours m'embrasser, elle commençait déjà à me taper sur le système. Pensait-elle vraiment que je pouvais être attaché à elle, alors qu'hier encore seule Hermione avait une place dans mon cœur, et ce n'est surement pas sa tête de bouledogue qui allait changer quelque chose. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas honte ? Hier encore, Hermione était sa meilleure amie, et là elle me saute dessus sans aucuns remords. Tant pis, comme sa, elle souffrira encore plus. Le lendemain matin, c'est avec impatience, que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, la phase un de mon plan allait pouvoir commencer, je voulais la rendre verte de jalousie. Je n'eus pas besoin de demander à Pansy de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de se coller à moi. A croire qu'elle cherchait vraiment à ce que tout le monde nous voie ensemble. Alors que j'allais amener ma fourchette à la bouche, Pansy me prit brusquement le visage et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, trop surpris pour faire quoique se soit, je me contentais d'attendre qu'elle ait finit. Je me décollais enfin lorsque j'entendis les élèves qui m'entouraient ricaner.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers où tous leurs regards semblaient dirigé, et ce que je vis m'apporta un sentiment de tristesse et celui de satisfaction. La femme qui hantait la plupart de mes pensées se tenait devant l'entrée du réfectoire, la tête baissée, elle semblait en pleine réflexion, et me concentrant plus sur son visage, je vis qu'elle se retenait de fondre en larmes. Etait-ce à cause de moi ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, après tout c'était elle qui avait décidé de me quitter. Je la vis dire quelque chose à ses amis puis sortir précipitamment de la salle. Je vis Potter me jeter un rapide coup d'œil, puis détourner la tête, en faisait comme s'il s'intéressait à autre chose. Sans même le connaître je savais qu'il essayait de me cacher quelque chose, et sa, je ne le supportais pas.

- Ne bouges pas, _dis-je à l'intention de Pansy, _je reviens tout de suite.

Il fallait que je _la _suive, même après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi triste, je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre que moi lui fasse du mal. Je marchais tranquillement vers l'endroit où je savais qu'elle allait lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir. Elle était bien là, assise par terre, et seules ses épaules qui se secouaient à un rythme régulier me permirent de savoir qu'elle pleurait. Je m'adossais à un arbre non loin d'elle et la regardais pendant de longues minutes.

- Ne joue pas au petit con arrogant avec elle, _m'interrompit une voix grave._

- Potter, qu'elle déplaisir de te revoir.

- Ne fais pas sa Drago, ne lui fais pas sa.

- Ah parce que, elle par contre elle ne s'est pas gênée pour le faire peut-être. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai pu me sentir humilié hier soir.

La colère recommençait à faire surface et je respirais un bon coup. Alors que je n'avais que le silence comme réponse, je me retournais finalement pour voir s'il se trouvait toujours là.

- Un jour tu comprendras, _me répliqua-t-il mystérieusement, _mais pour l'instant, aucun de vous n'est prêt pour vous en parler.

- Sais-tu Potter que tu deviens aussi bizarre que Dumbledore, _demandais-je alors qu'il eut un petit rire, ce qui ne fit confirmer ma question._

- Le jour où j'attendrais le niveau de Dumbledore, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais, nous ne sommes pas ici aujourd'hui pour parler de moi.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire Potter, sache-le.

- Aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais je t'ai prévenu Malfoy, si tu lui fais la moindre chose, je te jure que je te massacre.

- Comme si j'étais capable de lui faire du mal.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder longuement la femme, qui pour le moment, était au centre de toutes nos pensées. Je me reconcentrais sur_ elle, _ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes où j'allais demander à Potter de me laisser seul, que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà partit. Vraiment aussi bizarre que le vieux fou. Je restais là, tranquillement adossé contre un arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, je me décalais légèrement pour ne pas qu'elle me voie, et lorsqu'elle passa à mes côtés, une sorte de détermination semblait avoir pris possession d'elle. J'aurais aimé rentrer dans sa tête, savoir chacune de ses pensées, savoir tout ce qui l'avait motivé à me faire sa, car malgré ma colère, je savais au fond de moi que sa vengeance n'était qu'une excuse, et que quelque chose se cachait sous tout cela. Etais-je maintenant prés à le savoir ?

Ce n'est pas pour autant que les élèves de ma maison suspendirent leurs farces, et Hermione semblait être leur cible parfaite. Malheureusement pour moi, je me trouvais toujours dans les parages lorsqu'_elle _se prenait l'un de leurs sorts. Au début, je la connaissais assez pour savoir, qu'elle semblait exploser, et laisser couler toutes ses larmes qu'elle semblait contenir à longueur de journée.

Et puis, au fil des jours, je la vis de moins en moins, sauf bien sur en cours, puisque le vieux fou avait décidé depuis le début de l'année de faire en sorte que nos deux maisons aient tous les cours en communs, et pendant ces longs moments, lorsque j'étais sûr que personne ne me regardais, je la surveillais _elle, _les professeurs étaient plus qu'heureux de la hausse de ses notes, moi qui croyais qu'elles ne pouvaient être meilleure qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et le peu de fois où je la croisais, elle avait la tête baissé, ses amis ne l'accompagnaient plus, et vu le peu que je connaissais de Potter, je sus que c'était elle, qui s'éloignait d'eux.

Pansy se plaisait à croire que je tenais à elle, mais sa présence commençait sérieusement à me pomper. Ce n'était pas elle que j'avais envi de prendre dans mes bras, ce n'était pas à elle que je pensais lorsqu'elle m'obligeait à l'embrasser, ce n'était pas elle qui hantait mes nuits. Un pressentiment ne me quittait pas depuis qu'Hermione m'avait quitté, comme si quelque chose m'échappait, quelque chose d'important qui pourrait changer beaucoup de chose. Je chassais souvent ses pensées de ma tête mettant tout cela sur le fait que je veuille être au prés d'Hermione. Pourtant, elle faisait en sorte de toujours hanter mon esprit, aujourd'hui, mes chers camarades, avaient eu l'idée de lui lancer le sort de vomissement, qui s'arrêtait seulement lorsque le lanceur l'avait décidé, ou avec une potion. Je me doutais que les Serpentards n'allaient jamais lui lancer le contre sort, elle irait donc à l'infirmerie. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était de la voir ne pas réagir, comme si le monde extérieur ne l'atteignait plus. Je voulais la secouer et retrouver l'ancienne Griffondor qui ne se laissait jamais faire, et qui avant se serait vengée de toutes ses farces.

J'avais envie crier à ces imbéciles d'arrêter, de tous leur faire mille fois pire ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer, mais ma fierté retenait toujours ma voix lorsque celle-ci décidait d'hausser le ton. A ce niveau, je jouais le lâche, car même si elle m'avait quitté comme un malpropre, je faisais passer ma vengeance par d'autres personnes, je n'avais même pas le courage de l'affronter seul à seul.

Ce soir là, je me promenais encore dans les couloirs, mon lit ne m'ayant pas apporté le repos que j'attendais tant. Pour seules compagnies, mes sombres pensées, qui depuis maintenant quelques semaines ne me quittaient plus, et ne faisaient que prendre plus de place chaque jour. Alors que je me demandais si la seule solution à ce qu'elles disparaissent définitivement de ma tête serait de me jeter un sort, j'entendis un bruit de course derrière moi. Alors que je me retournais, pour sanctionner ses imbéciles qui se croyaient permis d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre feu, je fus violement plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Ma vue d'abord floue à cause du choc, se réajusta, pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux rouge flamboyant. En face de moi se tenait, Ron Weasley, traitre à son sang, quoique je ne fusse pas mieux, et apparemment fou de rage contre moi. Qu'avais-je encore bien pu faire ? Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir ma réponse.

- ESPECE DE PETIT ENFOIRE, sa t'amuse tant de la voir souffrir ! En plus de la ridiculiser chaque jour, il faut qu'elle crève pour que tu sois enfin vengé !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Weasley !

Je ne comprenais rien à se qu'il me racontait, et malgré, un sinistre pressentiment naquit en moi. J'avais peur d'entendre la réponse à ma question. Car je savais très bien de qui il parlait. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est de quoi.

- A cause de ta connerie, Hermione est à l'infirmerie ! Si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que tu sois enfin tranquille NOM DE DIEU.

Je ne répondis rien, paralysé par ce que je venais d'entendre, Hermione, MA Hermione se trouvait à l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort. Je repoussais brutalement, l'homme qui se tenait face à moi, et me mis à courir le plus vite qui m'étais possible. Je devais la voir. Je devais savoir, si demain je serais encore en vie ou non. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, pas maintenant que je savais que je l'aimais !

Je savais que Weasley me suivait de près derrière, et je priais silencieusement pour qu'il ne m'arrête pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, où je me sentais m'essouffler par ma course folle, je vis enfin apparaitre au détour d'un couloir la haute porte caractérisant l'infirmerie. Je l'ouvris avec fracas, et tous les occupants tournèrent la tête vers moi, étonné de mon entrée plus que remarquée. Je ne fis point attention et me dirigeais vers Potter et Weasley fille, que j'avais tout de suite aperçue au fond de l'infirmerie. La fille avait les larmes aux yeux, celles-ci menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Potter quand à lui, se contenta de me lancer un regard noir, et je sus que la dispute qui avait éclaté tout à l'heure avec Weasley, ne serait pas la seule dans les prochains jours.

- Comment… comment va-t-elle, _demandais-je, peu certain de vouloir savoir la réponse._

- Elle irait beaucoup mieux si tu n'existais pas, _ne pus s'empêcher d'hurler Weasley, qui se tenait toujours derrière moi. _

- Ron ! Pas ici_, dit Potter, et tout de suite après, il se retourna vers moi, _elle est inconsciente, et d'après ce qu'on a entendu, il se pourrait qu'elle soit dans le coma.

- Dans… dans le coma. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je sus que c'était la question à ne pas poser, les yeux de Potter devinrent plus sombres, et s'il avait des baguettes à la place des yeux, je serais déjà mort, foudroyé par des millions de sortilèges de mort.

- Tu n'en à aucune idée peut-être, _répliqua-t-il, et moi-même je pus entendre toute la haine qu'il me déversait dans cette phrase, _tes petites amies ont cru bon de lui rappeler à qui tu appartenais. Vois le résultat.

Tout en disant cela, il poussa le rideau devant lequel il se tenait, et ce que je vis me souleva l'estomac. La femme que j'aimais se tenait allongée au milieu du lit aux draps blancs, son teint pouvant presque concurrencer avec eux. Je remontais lentement mon regard vers son visage, il ne ressemblait plus au visage si harmonieux qu'elle possédait encore ce matin, il était gonflé, remplit d'hématomes tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. On avait osé la toucher, quelqu'un avait osé lui faire du mal. La phrase de Potter me revint en mémoire « Tes petites amies ont cru bon de lui rappeler à qui tu appartenais », ainsi, il savait qui avait fait cela.

- Tu sais qui lui as fait sa ?

- Je viens de te le dire Malfoy, _me répondit-il et ses yeux rencontrèrent un point imaginaire, et je me doutais qu'il repensait à la scène qui avait du se dérouler devant lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, après d'interminables secondes où seul le silence nous accompagna, il se reconcentra sur moi, _si… si je n'avais pas été là, se serait plus que des hématomes qu'elle aurait.

Je baissais la tête sous cette déclaration, ne voulant pas montrer que tout ceci me touchait, je n'osais imaginer la douleur que j'éprouverais si elle me quittait, définitivement, ayant déjà eu un aperçu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à notre histoire.

A cet instant, j'aurais aimé, réduire la distance qui la séparait de moi, la prendre dans mes bras et la veiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, et comme avant, elle m'aurait lancé l'un de ses regards qui me chamboulait tant, au lieu de sa, je me contentais de la fixer à m'en bruler les yeux. Elle semblait en paix, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion et, égoïstement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle affiche un visage crispé par la douleur, signe qu'elle se battait pour vivre.

Potter, ce rapprocha d'elle, et une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit lorsque je le vis lui prendre la main et caresser son front, il dût percevoir la soudaine tension dans la pièce car il releva vivement la tête vers moi, et me fis un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour nous faire une petite crise, tu ne penses pas Malfoy, _me demanda-t-il ironiquement, il n'attendu pas ma réponse et focalisa son attention sur Hermione._

Tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et revint vers son visage, il se pencha vers elle, et si je ne connaissais pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour Weasley fille, je penserais qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de sa, il lui murmura quelques mots qui résumaient tous ce que je voulais à cette instant.

- Reviens Hermione.

Je vis à son visage, qu'il essayait vainement de cacher toutes les émotions qui le traversaient en voyant sa meilleure amie allongée dans ce lit, et je me demandais si moi aussi mon visage reflétait autant mes émotions, mais étrangement, à ce moment précis, je n'en avais rien à faire que le monde entier me voit vulnérable, car oui je l'étais, j'étais vulnérable sans Hermione, sans l'amour qu'elle m'apportait chaque jours. Elle m'avait changé, elle avait changé ma façon de voir le monde, il y a encore peu de temps, j'étais plus que prés à suivre les traces de mon père sans poser aucune question, et aujourd'hui…

Je me demandais si tout serait plus simple si _elle_ n'était pas rentrée dans ma vie. Je chassais vite cette pensée de ma tête, j'avais envi qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, j'avais envi de la sentir contre moi. Un cri me sortit subitement de mes pensées.

- Elle se réveille ! MADAME POMFRESH !

Mon cerveau mit du temps avant de comprendre l'information, _elle _se réveillait enfin, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, des centaines de scénarios se déroulaient dans ma tête, et une seule image revint souvent, elle et moi à nouveau réunit. Alors que j'entendais les pas rapide de Pomfresh, je vis le visage de mon ange se tordre de douleur. Plus jeune, lorsque mon père s'acharnait à faire mon éducation, il m'avait à de nombreuses reprises battu, et je pouvais imaginer un minimum, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Je me poussais légèrement pour laisser passer l'infirmière. Lentement, elle prit son pouls, et je vis à son visage qu'elle paraissait satisfaite de ce qu'elle sentait, j'en fus soulagé.

- Miss Granger, si vous m'entendez, serrez-moi la main.

Serre-lui la main ! Serre-lui la main ! Je priais intérieurement, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Et si son réveil n'était que provisoire et qu'elle replongeait et me quittait cette fois pour ne plus revenir ? A mon grand soulagement, je la vis lentement bouger les doigts, une bouffée de joie m'envahie, et si l'infirmière n'était pas présente, elle serait déjà écrasée contre mon torse, au lieu de sa, je me contentais de lâcher un soupir de soulagement, vite accompagné par ses amis. Potter se rapprocha silencieusement, et me murmura.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ta présence soit ce qu'elle est envie pour le moment.

Il avait raison, je n'avais rien à faire ici, elle ne m'aimait pas, ou en tout cas ne m'aimait plus assez pour m'accepter dans sa vie, mis à part moi, personne ne désirait ma présence dans cette salle. Je me demandais juste si j'allais avoir l'occasion de lui reparler, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir ma réponse.

- Je ferais en sorte que vous ayez une explication tous les deux, _m'assura-t-il, et étrangement, je le crus, ou plutôt, j'avais envi de le croire._

J'hochais rapidement la tête, et tournais les talons. L'infirmerie n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour récupérer celle qu'on aime. Car oui, j'étais plus que décidé à la reconquérir, j'étais prêt à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait m'aimer.

Le reste de la soirée, je ne réussis pas à dormir, d'une en sachant qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie et de deux j'étais trop occupé à imaginer dix milles façons de la récupérer. Lui envoyer des fleurs ? Non, elle vaut bien mieux que sa. Lui faire une déclaration devant toute l'école ? J'ai quand même une réputation à garder, et puis connaissant Hermione, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à succomber à un homme avec une simple déclaration. Non, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose qui la chamboulerait, qui lui montrerait combien je tiens à elle. J'avais trouvé le concept, maintenant, il suffisait que je trouve quoi faire, mince affaire, surtout lorsque l'on sait qui on a en face de nous. Et je peux dire qu'Hermione est tout sauf une fille normale. C'était LA fille.

Le lendemain, c'est dans un état d'excitation extrême que je me rendis dans la Grande Salle, je prenais évidemment le soin de garder mon masque d'impassibilité, mais intérieurement, je bondissais. C'était bien la première fois que je m'engageais dans un projet comme celui là, en faite c'était la première fois que je devais draguer une femme. Quand je dis draguer, c'est vraiment draguer, ce n'est pas claquer des doigts et qu'une horde de chienne en chaleur vous tombe au pied. Non cette fois-ci, c'était différent, je la voulais, ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe, bien sur je la désirais ardemment, mais je voulais beaucoup plus, je la voulais dans ma vie.

J'essayais de garder mon calme, et surtout d'éviter de sauter sur tous les élèves que je rencontrais. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivai devant la Grande Salle, je respirais un bon coup, et priais pour qu'un minimum de courage m'envahisse. Je passais rapidement entre les tables, pour aller jusqu'à la mienne, j'allais m'asseoir lorsque je fus tiré en arrière, et qu'une bouche gluante se colla à la mienne, je savais à qui elle appartenait, et déjà qu'avant elle me dégoutait, maintenant, tout en sachant ce qu'elle avait osé faire, elle me donnait envi de vomir. Je repoussais brutalement Pansy et prenais place à ma table, celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée que j'ose la repousser devant des centaines d'élèves, elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, et s'installa juste à côté de moi.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Drakychou, _me demanda-t-elle de cette voix insupportable._

- J'irais mieux si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme sa, et surtout si tu ne polluais pas mon air.

- Mais… mais enfin, je suis ta fiancée, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme sa.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, MA fiancée ? Quelle bonne blague, la seule personne qui avait le droit de se nommer comme telle, se trouvait pour l'instant à l'infirmerie. Nom de Dieu, j'avais oublié qu'elle y était, et qu'il y avait peu de chance que Pomfresh la laisse sortir aujourd'hui, quelle poisse. Cette illumination augmenta encore plus ma colère, alors je préférai couper cette conversation stérile.

- Ecoutes moi bien Parkinson, toi et moi, sa n'existe pas, en faite, sa n'a jamais existé à mes yeux, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, et au faite, fais en sorte qu'après le diner, l'ensemble des Serpentards soit réuni dans les cachots. S'il en manque un seul, je te préviens que je fais de ta vie un enfer.

Je me relevais rapidement, délaissant mon déjeuner, je ne voulais plus l'entendre, ni la voir, savoir qu'elle avait osé poser ses mains sur Hermione, me donner des envies de meurtres. Je fus, le reste de la journée, d'une humeur exécrable avec l'ensemble de l'école, envoyant paitre la moindre personne qui osait s'approcher de moi, les Serpentards sentaient que leur soirée n'allait pas être des plus amusantes, la dernière fois que je les avais tous réunis, c'était en troisième année lorsque Buck m'avait agressé, à l'époque, je n'étais encore qu'un petit con arrogant, je leur avais tous demander de me trouver la moindre chose susceptible de faire renvoyer le garde chasse, un élève avait eu l'audace de me demander pourquoi il ferait sa pour moi. Il dut passer la semaine suivante allonger à l'infirmerie. Pour ma part, j'attendais avec impatience le soir même afin de pouvoir m'occuper de certaines choses. Il était désormais impensable que les blagues, envers _elle_, continuent, et encore moins que quelqu'un ose reposer la main sur elle, je me fis le serment de la protéger coute que coûte.

Le soir arriva enfin, et je ne pris pas le temps d'aller dîner, j'étais trop impatient et énerver pour ingérer quoique se soit. Je m'assis donc dans le fauteuil qui donnait juste en face de l'entrée des cachots, là, j'avais une vue de l'ensemble de notre salle commune, depuis ma première année, ce siège m'avait été assigné, et personne à part moi ne s'y asseyait.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître les premiers Serpentards, pour l'instant, que des septièmes années, les plus lâches en faite. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne valait mieux pas être en retard lorsque j'ordonnais quelque chose, les premières années, eux, ne savaient pas encore ce que pouvait donner une de mes crises de colère, ce soir, ils allaient en avoir l'aperçu. Malgré que bons nombres d'entre vinrent me saluer, pas une seule fois, je n'ouvris la bouche, me contentant de leur faire mon regard le plus glacial, ce qui les dissuadaient rapidement de m'approcher. Parkinson arriva en dernière et vint prés de moi pour m'informer qu'ils étaient tous là, et que par conséquent, je pouvais commencer. Je n'en fis rien, profitant de cette peur qui s'installait chez tous, car oui, ils avaient peur de moi, peur de ma colère et surtout peur de ce qui suivrait. J'attendis cinq minutes avant de commencer.

- Bien, _dis-je d'une voix neutre, et je vis plusieurs personnes sursauter, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je parle, _on va mettre les choses au clair les mioches. Le ou la prochaine qui touche Granger aura affaire à moi, ne l'approchait plus, oublier la, continuait à vous amuser avec les autres, mais pas elle, désormais, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, c'est mon affaire, pas la votre, ai-je été clair ?

Bien évidemment, personne ne répondit, sachant tous qu'ils n'avaient pas à répondre à ma question. Content de mon effet, je repris :

- Si l'un de vous en vois un s'en prendre à elle, qu'il vienne tout de suite me voir, et je m'occuperais personnellement de cette personne. Retournez à vos affaires maintenant.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous se lever d'un même mouvement, ils furent interrompus.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi d'un coup ont doit arrêter de s'occuper de cette Sang de Bourbe ?

Parkinson, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait l'audace de me poser ce genre de question, les élèves qui m'entouraient paraissaient interdit qu'elle ose me poser cette question.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es qu'une sombre idiote, as-tu pensé à ce qui se passerait si Granger décidait de porter plainte contre toi ? As-tu pensé à ce que tu dirais à tes parents lorsque tu seras renvoyée pour avoir poser tes mains sur elle ?

A mesure que je parlais, je la vis blanchir, elle semblait comprendre les risques qu'elle avait prit, pour ma part, je m'en fichais de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, j'avais juste trouvé cette excuse bidon, pour éviter qu'on retouche à Hermione. Pour une fois qu'elle aurait du se taire, et ne pas en rajouter, Parkinson reprit d'une voix forte, et j'étais presque sûr qu'elle faisait sa pour que tout le monde nous entende.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as dit de faire.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé il me semble de la rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse à l'infirmerie.

Je commençais sérieusement à perdre mon sang froid, et je savais que si je continuais, toute ma rancœur pour cette fille sortirait, et là, je risquais gros.

- Le soir où elle t'a laissé tomber, _la garce en profita pour bien appuyer sur ses derniers mots pour faire comprendre à tout le monde que je m'étais fait plaquer, _c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire tout ce que je voulais pour qu'elle souffre, maintenant, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Bien, maintenant tu vas m'écouter Parkinson, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement parce que je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, _tout en disant cela, je lui avais agrippé les poignets et je les serrais fort, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de peur, se demandait-elle jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'incident de ce genre, _tu ne la toucheras plus, tu ne l'approcheras plus, et si j'ai vent que tu n'a pas écouté les consignes, je te tue de mes propres mains, est ce que c'est clair ?

- Ou…oui, _me répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante, et je savais que j'avais réussit à lui faire peur, tant mieux, ce n'était même pas le quart de ce que j'avais envi de lui faire._

Pendant notre dialogue, les Serpentards étaient tous restés autour de nous pour voir comment tout ceci aller se terminer, mais quand ils virent que l'échange prenait fin, ils se dépêchèrent d'évacuer les lieux et de faire en sorte d'être occuper. Quand à moi, je quittais cette salle, où je trouvais que je n'avais plus ma place, et partais rejoindre mes anciens appartements de préfets en chef, que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis notre rupture. Rentrer dedans me procura une sensation bizarre. Cette nuit là, je ne dormis que très peu, pensant encore et toujours à Hermione, je me demandais si elle allait bien, connaissant Potter, il ne devait pas trop la laisser seul, tant mieux, sa me rassurait. Elle ne vint pas en cours le lendemain non plus, les élèves de ma maison firent en sorte de me croiser le moins possible, les souvenirs de la veille étant encore trop présents. Ma journée fut monotone, je n'écoutais plus les professeurs, sachant déjà qu'ils allaient nous rabâcher que les ASPIC s'approchaient à toute vitesse, mais mes pensées étaient à dix milles lieux de là, concentrées sur quelque chose de plus important. La reconquérir.

Le lendemain, au diner, je me rendis avec peu d'entrain dans la Grande Salle, je savais que je n'allais pas la voir, encore. Et cela me minait le moral. Je manger paresseusement mon morceau de bacon lorsque le volume dans la salle baissa considérablement pour s'arrêter complètement, je relevais la tête, surpris de ce soudain silence, et ce que je vis me fis avaler de travers. _Elle_ était là, à l'entrée de la salle, se tenant derrière l'un des Weasley, elle était mal à l'aise et sa se voyait, elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, alors maintenant qu'elle était marquée, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas hurler à tous ces imbéciles de détourner le regard. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'ils la gêner ? Bon il est vrai que je la regardais aussi, mais j'avais mes raisons. La voix de Potter rompit le silence.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à regarder_, _retournez à vos affaires.

Pour une fois, je pouvais l'appeler Saint Potter sans ironie, se remarque eut le don de faire détourner les regards de la plupart des élèves, mais j'étais certains que l'ensemble de l'école ne parlait désormais plus que d'elle. Quand à moi, je ne l'avais pas lâché un instant des yeux, malgré toutes ces marques, elle restait la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donnée de voir sur Terre, j'arrêtais de manger pour me concentrer entièrement sur ses faits et gestes. Elle s'assit avec une grâce inimaginable à sa table, et je vis bons nombres d'élèves lui parler. Surement voulait-il savoir comment elle allait, et à chaque fois, elle répondait par un sourire poli. Et je la connaissais assez pour savoir que tout ceci la mettait mal à l'aise. J'aurais tué père et mère pour pouvoir être à la place de tous ces chanceux.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans ses conditions, je vis Ginny se pencher légèrement vers elle, et lui dire quelque chose qui devait surement me concerner puisque tout de suite après Hermione fit glisser son regard à notre table. Et pour la première depuis si longtemps, je croisais son magnifique regard, une douce chaleur m'étreignit, mais fut vite brisée, quelque chose n'allait pas, ce regard… C'était un regard indifférent, sans aucunes émotions, cette constation me noua le ventre. Je préférerais encore qu'elle m'envoie un regard de haine, ou la moindre chose qui montrerait que j'ai encore une place dans sa vie, même celle d'ennemi. Mais là, rien. Avais-je vraiment réussit à me venger ? A la briser ? J'espérais que non, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je délaissais la nourriture, et je préférai remonter dans mon appartement, voulant réfléchir à tout cela. L'avais-je perdu pour de bon ? Alors que j'allais continuer à ruminer mes pensées, de grands coups à la porte me firent sursauter. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir, peu d'élève, voir aucuns ne savaient que j'avais repris ma place dans mon dortoir. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surpris de voir Potter et Weasley se tenir devant moi avec un parchemin dans les mains. Que faisait-il là ? Ils savaient très bien qu'Hermione, à mon grand désespoir, ne logeait plus ici.

- On doit parler Malfoy, _me dit Potter, ces derniers temps, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, à chaque fois, il répondait à mes question informulées, et pour continuer, lorsqu'il passa à côtés de moi, il me fit un petit sourire amusé, comprenant encore mes pensées._

- Je vous écoute.

- Sache d'abord que j'étais contre le fait de venir te voir. Mais c'est la meilleure chose pour Hermione, _me dit Ron, ainsi, nous allions parler d'elle, allait-on encore s'engueuler ?_

- On a décidé de t'aider, _m'informa Potter_

- Oh comme c'est gentil, _répondis-je sarcastiquement, _vous allez m'aider, mais à quoi allez-vous m'aider.

- A la reconquérir.

Alors là comme dirait certains, j'étais, excusais moi pour la vulgarité, sur le cul. Potter et Weasley se tenaient devant moi, et paraissaient plus que sérieux dans leurs propos.

- Je vous demande pardon, _demandais-je peu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'ils me disaient._

- Tu as très bien comprit Malfoy, on n'a pas le temps pour l'instant de discuter, elle est partie chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, va la voir. Parle-lui, expliquez-vous.

- Elle… elle ne voudra jamais m'adresser la parole, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Même s'il est vrai que tu ne l'as mérite pas, tu n'en sais rien, tentes ta chance. Elle a besoin de toi, même si elle s'évertue à penser le contraire.

J'étais estomaqué, ils étaient en train de me dire que malgré tout, il y avait une chance qu'elle soit à moi. J'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre lorsque Potter lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Va la rejoindre !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour prendre ma décision, j'allais aller la voir, j'allais lui parler, m'excuser s'il le fallait, alors que je franchissais le tableau dans l'intention de la rejoindre, ils m'interrompirent.

- Oh dernière chose, si elle venait à savoir que l'on est venu te voir, dit lui de ne pas nous en vouloir, et qu'elle nous remerciera plus tard.

Pour seule réponse, j'hochais la tête, et je repartis en courant vers l'endroit que ses amis m'avaient dit qu'elle serait. Je cherchais un moyen de débuter la conversation. Je n'allais pas commencer par « Salut, comment vas-tu ! Sa fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu dit moi ! ». Je préférais ne plus penser à cela, j'aviserais en temps voulu. Plus j'approchais de la bibliothèque, plus je sentais mon cœur s'emballait, et je savais que ma course n'y était pour rien. Je tournais enfin dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de la bibliothèque, j'étais à mi-chemin lorsque je la vis en sortir, elle était plongée dans son livre et ne m'avait pas vu arriver, j'en profitais pour me cacher derrière une statue en attendant qu'elle passe. Alors qu'une distance commençait à se faire entre nous, je commençais à la suivre, de dos, je pouvais admirer ses courbes, elle avait maigri, je pouvais le voir à son pantalon trop large au niveau des cuisses, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi belle. Après un long moment à la suivre, je décidais de passer enfin à l'action, je voyais la porte d'une salle se profilait et je saisissait l'occasion. Au moins, j'étais sur de pouvoir lui parler librement. J'accélérais le pas, et lorsque je me retrouvais à son niveau, je pus enfin la toucher, je la pris rapidement par la taille, je sentis son ventre se contracter, et elle poussa un cri, la prendre par derrière n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution, mais tant pis, cela en valait la peine. Pour ne pas nous faire repérer, je posais délicatement une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. La sentir dans mes bras me fit un bien fou. Je sentais qu'elle était terrifié, les derniers événements surement encore trop présents dans sa tête. Pour ne pas faire durer son moment de frayeur, je me dépêchais de la conduire dans la salle de classe que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, et par mesure de sécurité je fermais la porte à double tour. Lorsque je me retournais pour lui faire face, elle tenait sa baguette droite devant elle, prête à combattre, mais je pouvais voir les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

- Que me veux-tu encore Parkinson ! Voir si ton travail est terminé !

Ainsi, elle croyait que c'était l'autre garce qui l'avait « enlevé », voilà pourquoi elle tremblait. J'avais envi de la prendre dans mes bras, et de la serrer contre moi tout en lui disant plein de mots rassurant. Mais je savais que le moment câlin n'était pas pour l'instant. Lorsqu'enfin je me décidai à lui répondre, j'essayai d'utilisais ma voix la plus calme que j'avais, pour ne pas lui montrer que moi aussi j'étais terrifié quand à la suite des événements.

- Ce n'est pas Parkinson.

Je la vis sursauter et ouvrir grands les yeux, j'étais peut-être la dernière personne à qui elle s'attendait de voir. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta figée à regarder l'endroit où je me tenais, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, j'entendis une sorte de sanglot qui me déchira les entrailles.

- Mal-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Ce que je veux ? C'est simple, je la voulais, je voulais qu'elle revive à mes côtés, je ne voulais plus la quitter, je décidais de commencer doucement et d'éviter la question.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Mais quel imbécile ? Comment vas-tu ? Je n'avais autre chose de plus intelligent à dire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui poser ce genre de question, et vu son visage, elle devait penser comme moi. Comme pour illustrer ce que nous pensions tous les deux à ce moment là, elle lâcha un rire sarcastique. Mais ce qui me blessa le plus, c'est le fait qu'elle recule, comme pour s'éloigner de ma présence. La dégoutais-je à ce point là ? J'évitais de trop y penser.

- Je te demande pardon, _me_ _demanda-t-elle, _il est peut être trop tard pour te préoccuper de ma santé, tu ne trouves pas ! C'est bon Malfoy, ne te prend pas la tête, soulage ta conscience, je ne ferais rien pour me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Ainsi, elle croyait vraiment que je faisais tout cela par soucis de conscience, avait-elle vraiment cette piètre opinion de moi ? Elle ne m'épargnerait surement pas aujourd'hui. Tans pis, je l'avais mérité, dans un sens.

- Ma conscience n'a rien à voir dans tout sa, _m'exclamais-je et j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait enfin ce que je faisais ici, mais apparemment, elle avait décidé d'être têtu._

- Alors, tu veux juste être sur que je ne nuirais pas à ta petite réputation au sein de l'école.

Dans d'autres lieux, j'aurais souri de sa manière à être si têtu, et surtout à sa manière de me tenir tête alors que je voyais très bien qu'elle était terrifiée de cette situation, mais, je commençais un peu à perdre patience, je savais très bien avant d'arriver ici qu'elle serait dur à convaincre, mais là, elle ne faisait visiblement par d'effort.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le sarcasme maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu oserais lever la main sur moi !

Cette dernière réplique me coupa le souffle, et je reculais de quelques pas comme frappé par cette remarque, venait-elle vraiment d'insinuer que je l'avais frappé. Jamais ! A aucuns moments je l'avais touché autrement que pour la caresser. Une sourde colère s'insinua en moi, cette lourde accusation me soulevait les entrailles.

- Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi, _m'exclamais-je en parlant lentement pour que ses mots rentrent bien dans son crâne, _l'idée ne m'a même jamais effleuré !

- Non c'est vrai, tes petites copines s'en sont chargées pour toi. C'est du pareil au même.

Je fermais les yeux sous cette affirmation. Elle avait dit tout ceci d'une voix calme, et cela me rendait furieux. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas à Parkinson de faire ce qu'elle voulait, à ce moment là, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me prendre au pied de la lettre. Quelle conne !

- Hermione…

- Non Malfoy, pour toi c'est Granger ou Sang de Bourbe, il n'y a plus d'Hermione, _me coupa-t-elle, cette réflexion me fit mal. Tout ces surnoms c'étaient du passé pour moi, apparemment, pas pour elle._

- A qui la faute hein ? Il me semble quand même que c'est toi qui m'a quitté, tout sa à cause de ta vengeance ! Merde Hermione, j'étais bien avec toi ! Et je sais que toi aussi, pourquoi as-tu décidé du jour au lendemain à tout lâcher. On avait réussit à se faire accepter par les élèves. Même Pansy ne comprend pas ton soudain changement de comportement, elle était tellement triste lorsqu'elle a vu que tu t'éloignais de nous. Moi qui n'avais pas confiance en elle, je peux te dire, que sa a été ma seule alliée ses dernières semaines. Donc maintenant, je veux des explications claires sur ton comportement, je ne me contenterais pas d'une simple lettre.

J'avais lâché tout cela sans respirer, un poids s'enleva de mes épaules, j'étais soulagé de lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, maintenant, la balle était dans son camps, il est vrai que j'avais un peu menti à propos de Parkinson, elle avait plus était un poids qu'autre chose, mais si ce petit mensonge me permettait de la récupérer, c'était un mal pour un bien. Mais paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, elle paraissait encore plus énervée.

- Puisque tu as autant confiance en Pansy, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, je suis sûre qu'elle saura te répondre, et te réconforter !

- Pourquoi me parlait-elle de Parkinson ? Ce n'était pas le sujet principal pour le moment. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je penserais qu'elle me faisait une crise de jalousie, mais cela me paraissait plus profond qu'une simple jalousie.

- Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela !

- ELLE A TOUT AVOIR AVEC SA, _m'hurla-t-elle, m'empêchant par la même occasion d'ajouter quoique se soit, je me demandais pourquoi elle réagissait si violemment lorsque je parlais de Parkinson, elle reprit un peu plus calme, _maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais retourner auprès de mes amis.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle commença à me contourner pour atteindre la porte. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je savais que si elle franchissait maintenant la porte, je n'aurais plus d'occasion pour parler avec elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Je lui attrapais vivement le bras, et l'une de mes anciennes habitudes reprit le dessus, je la collais contre le mur, et moi-même, je me rapprochais d'elle le plus possible. J'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre moi, j'avais besoin de savoir que je n'étais plus seul, j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses car il était clair que Parkinson avait un rapport avec toute cette histoire. Je profitais d'être proche d'elle pour pouvoir regarder de plus prés toutes les marques que portait son visage, en y passant le doigt, certains hématomes étaient plus gonflés que d'autres, je fronçais les sourcils, je n'osais imaginer la douleur que tout ceci devait lui infliger.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle tant que je ne serais pas de quoi tu parles Hermione. Tant que je ne serais pas TOUTE l'histoire, dont apparemment je suis le principal concerné mais dont personne ne tient à me mettre au courant.

- A voir son visage, je savais que sa ténacité commençait à fondre comme de la glace, je pouvais enfin voir ce visage sans le masque qu'elle s'obligeait à prendre depuis tout à l'heure, je voyais bien qu'elle menait un combat intérieur pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, et bien que la voir dans cette état me faisait du mal, je savais, ou plutôt je sentais, qu'elle gardait pour elle quelque chose de capital, et je voulais savoir de quoi il était question.

- La-lâches-moi Malfoy,Harry et Ron vont s'inquiéter si je n'y retourne pas maintenant.

J'avais bien sur une réponse toute prête à cela, et je remerciais infiniment Potter et Weasley d'être venus me voir.

- Ils ne s'inquièteront pas, se sont eux qui m'ont dit où te trouver, et à ce propos, ils me disent de te dire, je cite : « Ne nous en veux pas, tu nous remercieras plus tard ».

Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans cette salle, je la vis esquisser un premier sourire, et cela me fit chaud au cœur, était-ce bon signe ? Je décidais de pousser un peu plus loin ma chance.

- Je t'en supplie Hermione, raconte moi, fais-moi confiance.

J'avais besoin à cet instant de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, j'avais besoin de savoir que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Je… je ne peux pas, _me répondit-elle enfin._

Elle hésitait et c'était bon signe, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui la mettrait en confiance. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je me repositionnais pour être dans une meilleure position entre ses jambes, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je la sentis se tendre et son regard se perdit au loin. Etait-elle vraiment en train de penser ce à que je crois qu'elle pensait, pour confirmer ma question, je la vis secouer doucement la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Elle me regarda, et une magnifique teinte rosée vint prendre place sur ses joues, je ne pus qu'y répondre par un de mes fameux sourires.

- Après on va dire que c'est moi qui ne pense qu'au sexe, _j'espérais que cette simple phrase la détendrait, mais au contraire, elle parut encore plus gênée, je me dépêchais de réparer mon erreur, et surtout revenir au sujet initial, _mais ce n'est pas le sujet, pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy.

- Drago,_ quand arrêtera-t-elle enfin de m'appeler par ce satané nom, _arrêtons de tourner autour du pot veux-tu ? Les jeux de gamins, ce n'est pas moi c'est lui, ne sont plus de notre âge.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, ma patience avait des limites, et elles commençaient à être dépassées. Que lui fallait-il de plus pour qu'elle me dise ce qui se passait ! Avant de prendre la parole, je respirais un bon coup, voulant être sur de ne pas laisser percer ma colère.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, elle… elle les tuerait. Je… ne m'oblige pas à faire sa. Je ne peux pas te le dire_._

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qui allait tuer qui ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me le dire ? Une brillante idée me vint à l'esprit, tant pis si ce n'était pas très galant, mais c'était la dernière solution pour avoir des réponses.

- Bien. Tu ne peux pas me le dire mais, je peux le voir.

D'un geste souple, je sortais ma baguette et la pointait vers elle tout en criant le sort Legilimens. L'effet de surprise me permit d'accéder facilement à son esprit. Je savais que l'élève brillante qu'elle était, était capable de fermer son esprit à tout instant, et je priais pour que ce moment arrive dans longtemps. Les images défilèrent, notre premier baiser, et pleins d'autres scènes qui me confirmaient que tout ceci n'avait pas été un jeu pour elle. Je me demandais brièvement pourquoi elle ne fermait pas son esprit, avait-elle envie que je vois tout ce qu'elle me montrait à cet instant ? Je l'espérais. Tout d'un coup, la scène devint beaucoup plus sombre, et je regardais, horrifié, le cauchemar que j'avais fait la nuit de notre rupture, ce soir là, j'avais cru bêtement que je me faisais des idées, alors que pendant que j'étais tranquillement installé dans mon lit, elle, vivait d'horribles instants. Les scènes continuèrent de défiler rapidement, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge lorsque je vis sa détresse lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de ces amis, moi qui croyait que j'avais été le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire, elle aussi avait souffert, peut-être même plus. Les images suivantes ne servirent à rien sauf à raviver ma douleur, revoir les moments qu'elle avait passé à recevoir les sorts de mes compagnons me faisais mal. Le soir où tout bascula dans ma tête arriva enfin, et les images ralentirent, je pus voir, tout ce qui c'était passé, la lâcheté dont avait fait preuve ses garces, dix contre une, n'avaient-elles donc aucunes fierté ? Je vis Hermione tombait au sol et recevoir les coups, son corps en sang.

- Tout devint noir.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, qu'Hermione venait de fermer son esprit, et que nous étions revenus à la réalité. Hermione avait la tête baissé, mais je pouvais voir ses joues trempées de larmes. Elle pleurait, je me doutais que revivre ses durs moments ne devaient pas être des plus faciles. J'avais besoin de voir son visage, ses yeux, voir si ce que je pensais était réel. Le plus tendrement possible, je passais ma main sous son menton et le lui relevais doucement, ce que je vis dans son regard me percuta de plein fouet, un mélange de profonde tristesse mais surtout de l'amour. Cette révélation me soulagea, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis planer. Sans plus de cérémonie, je la plaquais contre mon torse, et nous partîmes dans une forte étreinte. J'étais enfin heureux de la sentir contre moi.

- Je le savais… Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait sa par vengeance. Je le savais.

Là, tout de suite, j'avais besoin de plus qu'une étreinte, j'avais besoin de la sentir elle. Je la reculais légèrement, et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient toujours aussi douces, je fis passer dans ce baiser tout ce que j'avais ressentit ces dernières semaines, et à mon grand soulagement, elle y répondit avec la même ardeur. Après de longs instants, nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, comme cette sensation m'avait manqué, j'étais enfin complet. Je posais mon front contre le sien, ne voulant pour rien au monde troublé cet instant.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me repoussa brutalement, je vis à son visage qu'elle paraissait effrayée. Mais désormais, elle n'était plus seule, alors que j'allais la reprendre dans mes bras pour l'apaiser, elle me repoussa encore plus et s'éloigna de moi.

- Ne me touche ! Ne m'approche plus ! Je te déteste.

J'eus le temps de voir, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, les larmes couler sur ses joues. J'étais estomaqué, comment ce merveilleux moment avait pu déraper à ce point là. Tout c'était passé si vite, je n'avais eu le temps de réagir et de la rattraper. Je décidais de laisser tomber pour ce soir, j'avais eu mes réponses, et le plus important, je savais désormais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, et j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle soit à nouveau à moi. Fière de ma décision, je la scellais à voix haute.

- Je t'aurais un jour Hermione Granger, à moi et à moi seul. J'en fais le serment.

Mais d'abord, j'avais certaines choses à faire. J'avais une douce vengeance à préparer contre deux personnes. Deux personnes qui, à cet instant, ne se doutaient pas que leurs petites vies paisibles ne le seraient plus d'ici quelques jours. Et je savais déjà que dans cette affaire, je ne serais pas seul, je connaissais deux hommes qui seront ravis de m'aider dans ma sublime vengeance.

**Fin du flash-back**

POV Hermione.

J'avais passé la plus mauvaise nuit de toute ma vie. Le sommeil n'avait pas fait son apparition, j'avais donc ressassé sans cesse le doux moment que j'avais passé avec Drago, je n'avais pas tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite, celle de rester loin de lui, j'avais beau aller n'importe où, il me retrouvait toujours, alors en plus si maintenant mes amis l'aidait à me retrouver.

Je n'arrivais pas à leur en vouloir, il faisait sa pour mon bien, je le savais, à leur place, je ferais pareille. Mais je connaissais assez Drago pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber comme sa, maintenant qu'il savait l'entière vérité, il chercherait surement à m'approcher et que l'on recommence tout ensemble. C'était ce que je désirais le plus, mais la vie de mes parents était en jeu, et pour l'instant, c'était le plus important. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'éviter le plus possible.

C'est sur ses pensées, que je franchissais la Grande Salle, à l'heure qu'il est, j'étais sur de ne trouver personne, j'allais au moins pouvoir passer ma matinée sans me soucier de me cacher. Je m'asseyais à ma place habituelle, me servait un jus de citrouille pour me tenir éveiller. Je pris un grand bol de lait au chocolat, sentir le liquide couler dans ma gorge me vivifia, j'espérais que mes amis ne remarqueraient pas trop les larges cernes sous mes yeux.

Pour occuper un peu mon esprit, qui était trop encombré par le visage d'un certain jeune homme, je sortis un livre sur la Métamorphose, j'aurais préféré Potion mais… NOM DE DIEU ! J'ai oublié les livres de Potions que j'avais emprunté hier soir à la bibliothèque, j'étais parti sans les ramasser, et maintenant, quiconque pouvaient les avoir volé. Qu'allais-je dire à Madame Pince ? Elle ne voudra surement plus m'accepter dans sa bibliothèque, j'en serais bannie à tout jamais, peut-être même jettera-t-elle un sort à la porte pour me refuser l'accès. Et…

Pendant que je m'imaginais mille et une tortures que me ferait la bibliothécaire lorsqu'elle apprendrait que j'avais perdu ses précieux livres, je n'avais pas vu une personne s'installait en face de moi et me regarder avec un sourire amusé, ce ne fut que sa voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- C'est cela que tu cherches peut-être ?

Cette voix. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien, elle hantait mes nuits depuis un bout de temps déjà. Je relevais au ralentis la tête, priant pour avoir juste eut une hallucination auditive. Comme à l'accoutumé, ma prière ne fut pas exaucée, l'homme qu'il m'était impossible d'aimer se tenait bel et bien devant moi. Plus beau que jamais, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise laissé découvrir un torse imberbe, il avait prit soin de ne pas se coiffer, laissant certaines mèches de cheveux retombées sur son visage. Cela lui donnait un air de méchant garçon qui me plaisait beaucoup trop. Faisait-il exprès de se vêtir ainsi ? Voulait-il vraiment me rendre folle !

- Bonjour mon ange, _me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

- Malfoy, _répondis-je en essayant d'être la plus froide possible, _que me veux-tu encore ?

- Oh, tu as par mégarde laissé échapper tes bouquins hier soir, je te les rapportais tout simplement.

Il gardait cet agaçant sourire, qui me procurer d'inlassable chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre.

- Merci, tu peux partir désormais.

Pars ! Pars ! Qu'il parte je vous en supplie, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir rester neutre encore très longtemps. J'avais envie de passer au dessus de cette maudite table qui nous séparait, et l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Il passa outre ma proposition et continua comme si rien n'était.

- Sais-tu que ce chemisier te va à ravir. Il moule parfaitement tes courbes, surtout ta superbe poitrine. Sais-tu ce que j'ai surtout envie de faire, là tout de suite ? J'ai envie de passer mes doigts dans cette poitrine qui ne fait que m'appeler, j'ai envi d'y passer ma langue et surtout te sentir vibrer sous moi. Rien que d'y penser, mon pantalon commence à être beaucoup serré, _me susurra-t-il d'une voix qui elle-même appelait à la jouissance._

- A… A quoi tu joues, _m'exclamais-je, j'avais le souffle saccadé, l'entendre parler de cette façon me procurait de longs frissons dans le dos, mon bas ventre était en feu, et une certaine humidité commençait à prendre place dans ma culotte._

- Moi, _s'exclama-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais, _rien du tout, je veux juste que tu comprennes les émotions qui me traversent lorsque je te vois chaque jour loin de moi.

Quoi répondre à sa ? Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon état, et son petit sourire satisfait ne faisait que le confirmer.

- Que veux-tu que sa me fasse, _lâchais-je froidement, je détestais ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, il ne parut pas décontenancé par ma remarque au contraire, son sourire s'élargit encore plus._

- Apparemment, bien plus que tu ne le dis. Es-tu mouillée Amour lorsque je te parle de sa, arrives-tu à comprendre l'extase qui me prend lorsque je suis à tes côtés ?

C'était incroyable, il était en train de me parler, le plus naturellement du monde de sexe, au beau milieu de notre réfectoire. Je me levais d'un bond, il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui avant de faire une erreur. Je ramassais en quatrième vitesse mes affaires et me dépêchais de sortir. J'entendais ses pas qui claquaient derrière moi. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que nous ne devions plus nous voir ? Il me suivit jusqu'à ma salle de cours, le son de ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, mes nerfs étaient à blocs, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me retournais d'un bond, furieuse.

- T'as pas finit de me suivre ! T'as rien de mieux à faire, vas donc en cours au lieu de me faire chier.

Mon hurlement n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il se mit à sourire de plus belle, et un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

- Mais mon ange, je suis en train d'attendre mon cours, tout comme toi.

Honteuse, je baissais la tête, j'avais oublié, que nous avions cours ensemble. Je grommelais un « je ne suis pas ton ange », et m'installais contre le mur pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. Sa présence me gênait, et me rassurait en même temps, je sentais son regard me bruler intéressement m'empêchant de lire convenablement. Après la cinquième fois où je relisais la même ligne, je soupirais et refermais mon livre.

- Ok, t'as gagné. Que veux-tu, _demandais-je le plus calmement possible, peut-être qu'après il me laisserait tranquille, il me fit un sourire victorieux._

- Tout d'abord, je veux savoir comment tu vas, ensuite, si tu as passé une bonne nuit, et pour finir, je veux que tu viennes dans nos appartements ce soir.

- Je vais bien, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, et non je ne viendrais pas. Voilà, tu as tes réponses maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

- Les cernes que tu as sous tes yeux me disent que tu me mens, moi aussi j'ai passé une horrible loin de toi, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu sois dans mes bras, et tu viendras ce soir.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce qui m'oblige à le faire ?

Savoir que lui aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit, me fit plaisir, il me voulait à ses côtés, et que je n'étais pas la seule que toute cette histoire travaillait. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à ma dernière question, car rien ne m'obligeait à le faire.

- Parce que j'ai toujours tes bouquins, _répondit-il amusé._

J'étais en colère de m'être fait avoir, si seulement je n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air, je n'en serais certainement pas là, et je savais qu'il ne me les rendrait jamais si je ne venais pas.

- Espèce de sale petit… petit

- On se dit à ce soir alors, mon cœur, _me coupa-t-il._

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me laissa pour rentrer dans la salle de classe que je n'avais pas vu s'ouvrir. Je le vis se diriger vers les première rangées, là où moi, je m'installais d'habitude, il avait vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie. Une petite voix dans ma tête que la raison de son étrange comportement était pour une toute autre raison.

Bien, il voulait jouer, on allait jouer, je m'installais à la dernière rangée, j'étais une Griffondor, et en tant que telle, je ne devais pas me laisser marcher dessus. Je le vis se retourner, surement surpris que je ne sois toujours pas installée à ma place habituelle, et me chercher du regard, lorsque celui-ci rencontra le mien, il me fit un petit sourire moqueur et secoua la tête auquel je répondis par un rapide hochement de tête voulant dire « bien fait ». Il ne se retourna plus jusqu'à la sonnerie du début de cours. Tous les élèves étaient présents, et certains m'avaient jetés des regards étonnés lorsqu'ils avaient vu où je me trouvais. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur moi, car ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient prendre par Rogue, l'heure de retenue suivrait. Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire une potion de rapetissement, je l'avais déjà étudié à la bibliothèque. Facile.

J'allais rapidement chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la confection, et retournais tranquillement à ma table. En relevant la tête, je croisais _son _regard amusé, il me fit un bref clin d'œil et se retourna, je fronçais les sourcils, je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Je secouais la tête et me dépêchais de reprendre ma potion avant de prendre trop de retard.

- Professeur Rogue.

Entendre cette voix me fit relever la tête, Drago avait la main levée et attendait patiemment que le professeur daigne l'interroger.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je suis beaucoup trop près du tableau et je ne vois pas clairement les indications, accepteriez-vous que je change de place.

Question idiote, Rogue n'accepterait jamais qu'un élève se balade dans son cours.

- Mais faite, Monsieur Malfoy, si cela permet que vous ayez une bonne note comme d'habitude, étant le seul dans cette classe à être capable de réfléchir seul.

Oh l'enfoiré ! J'avais envie de le crier haut et fort. C'était du favoritisme à l'état pur. Voilà la raison de son clin d'œil. J'allais devoir me le coltiner pendant deux longues heures. Je le vis justement ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac et se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers moi. Il allait voir qui était le plus fort.

- Professeur, _demandais-je d'une voix sûre._

- Quel est encore votre problème Granger ?

- Puis-je me rapprocher, je suis trop éloignée du tableau, et je ne vois pas très bien.

- Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? Vous ne voulez pas non plus un coussin pour être plus confortablement assise ? Maintenant TRAVAILLEZ !

CONNARD ! Et l'autre à côté de moi n'arrange rien à ma colère, cet idiot est en train de se payer de ma tête ! Je fermais les yeux, et respirais le plus lentement possible pour me calmer, je n'étais pas du genre violente, et cet accès de colère m'étonnait. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il était toujours en train de me fixer avec son sourire en coin, comme j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler à cet instant ! Je décidais d'ignorer sa présence, et de me concentrer sur ma potion qui ne se ferait pas toute seule. Mes gestes étaient moins précis qu'à l'accoutumé, le savoir si proche de moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Au moment où je posai ma main sur un oignon doré, une autre main se plaça au dessus de la mienne. Ce simple contact me procura d'intense frisson, je retirais ma main, comme si j'avais reçu une décharge.

- Tu es décidée à m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du cours, _murmura-t-il pour éviter de se faire prendre par notre professeur._

Je ne répondis pas, montrant clairement ma réponse, il ne se rendait pas compte le mal que toute cette histoire me faisait, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point j'avais besoin d'être dans ces bras, et de le sentir contre moi.

- Viendras-tu ce soir, _continua-t-il, vu qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, j'aurais aimé lui crier que oui, j'attendais ce soir avec impatience pour le voir, au lieu de sa, je me composais un visage exaspéré._

- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, _murmurais-je le plus froidement possible._

Il resta silencieux à ma réplique, et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ce silence glacial me gênait, j'aurais préféré qu'il continue de m'embêter plutôt qu'il reste aussi « sage », avais-je vraiment réussit à le repousser et faire en sorte qu'il ne m'importune plus ? Une part de moi-même espérait égoïstement que non, car j'avais besoin de lui, quoique je puisse faire.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement, trop calmement. Je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose, c'est que la sonnerie retentisse, et ainsi pouvoir m'éloigner de lui.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, mon vœu fut exaucé et c'est en soupirant de soulagement que je rangeais mais affaires, Drago était parti dès la sonnerie, et je remerciais Merlin de ne pas avoir à le confronter, encore. Harry et Ron me rejoignirent en silence, chacun me regardait avec des yeux suppliants, je souris, ils devaient surement se demander si je leur en voulais pour la veille.

- C'est bon les gars, _soufflais-je._

D'un bel ensemble, ils soupirèrent de soulagement ce qui nous arracha à tous les trois un rire. J'étais bien avec eux, j'avais besoin d'eux comme j'avais besoin de Drago, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux. Ils étaient peut-être les garçons les plus maladroits que je connaisse envers une fille, mais chacun à leur façon me rassurait et me protégeait, et je savais que quoiqu'il se passe, ou quoique je fasse, ils seraient toujours là pour moi, comme je serais toujours là pour eux.

- On peut donc en conclure que tout c'est arrangé avec lui, _me demanda Harry_

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, _lâchais-je, plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu._

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Nous nous rendions à notre prochain cours lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me prendre tendrement la main et me poser un bout de papier à l'intérieur de ma paume, et tout aussi vite, cette même personne continua son chemin. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour identifier cette personne, je tombai sur masse de cheveux blonde, aucuns doutes, c'était bien _lui_ qui venait de me remettre ce papier.

Mes amis n'ayant rien remarqué à son petit manège, continuèrent de parler Quidditch, je rangeais le mot, préférant le lire pendant notre prochain cours, là où personne ne prêterait attention à moi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les Serpentards se tenaient d'un côté du couloir, tandis que les élèves de ma maison se tenaient à l'opposé d'eux, chacun se lorgnaient du regard, et je sentais que la moindre parole ferait tout exploser. Le fait que l'on soit dans la même classe depuis le début de l'année n'avait en rien arrangé les tensions, j'avais noté une légère amélioration lorsque nous étions en couple Drago et moi, ils leur arrivaient de se lancer des piques qui nous arrachaient à tous des sourires, mais depuis notre rupture les tensions étaient revenus, et encore plus depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Enfin… On ne change pas les gens du jour au lendemain.

- Entrez, _lança la voix aigue du Professeur Binns._

Comme à son habitude, son cours allait être d'un ennuie mortel, j'allais pouvoir tranquillement lire le message de Drago. J'attendis encore quelques minutes, le temps que mes meilleurs amis s'endorment.

Je le dépliais lentement, mes mains tremblaient sans aucunes raison, je fus surprise de ne voir écrire qu'une simple phrase au beau milieu de la feuille :

_On a toujours le choix._

_D._

Il faisait référence à ce que je lui avais dit pendant le cours de Potion, mais cette simple phrase me donnait l'impression d'être plein de sous-entendus. Il ne parler que de ce soir, il parlait aussi de notre relation. Je relevais les yeux pour le chercher du regard, par rapport à la salle construite en demi cercle, il se trouvait juste en face de moi, et me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Je ne détournais pas le regard, pas cette fois, et pendant deux longues heures, nous nous contentâmes de se regarder, je me sentais bien, loin du monde extérieur, seulement lui et moi. Aurais-je un jour la chance que tout recommence, comme avant ? La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées, l'heure était passée à toute allure sans que je me rende compte, et je n'avais pas prit une seule note. Aucune once de culpabilité ne vint s'installer en moi, ce cour était ennuyant et ne nous apportait rien. Voilà que je me mettais à penser comme mes amis, je passais beaucoup trop de temps avec eux, il commençait déjà à déteindre sur moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa de cette manière, entre les cours et les coups d'œil que nous nous lancions souvent, je sentais souvent son regard sur moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'y perdre, c'était une sensation que j'avais oublié. Je croisais souvent le regard amusé d'Harry, qui me disait que notre manège était plus que remarquable.

Je me demandais ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer le soir même, allais-je récupérer mes livres et repartir aussi vite ? Allait-il vouloir que nous parlions ? Serait-il là surtout ? Car même s'il faisait des efforts pour me parler, je ne savais pas si tout cela était un jeu pour lui, je ne savais pas si pendant que je m'imaginais mille et une chose à lui dire, il n'était pas en train de se taper une de ses groupies dans un coin de Poudlard. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'il ne fasse pas cela pour se venger, car je savais que je ne survivrais pas à une énième humiliation.

Le soir, pendant le diner, toute trace d'appétit me déserta, et voir Ron manger avec autant d'enjouement me donnait des nausées, Drago n'était pas assis à sa table, et je l'imaginais déjà avec une autre fille. Ginny fut la première à remarquer que quelque chose me tracassait.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle avait déjà toute l'attention de mes deux meilleurs amis, même Ron avait lâché sa cuisse de poulet pour me regarder.

- Non sa va, c'est juste que je dois le voir ce soir.

Je n'eus pas besoin de leur dire de qui je parlais. Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Ginny, la connaissant, elle devait déjà être en train de s'imaginer plein de chose.

- Non ! Non ! Ne me fais pas ce regard Ginny, il ne se passera rien, je dois juste aller récupérer des livres.

- Ah oui ? Alors si ce n'est que pour des malheureux livres, dis moi pourquoi tu es aussi stressée, _répliqua-t-elle, et je dois dire que pour une fois, elle me ferma mon caquet. C'est vrai, pourquoi étais-je aussi stressée, je partais juste reprendre mes livres, et après je rejoignais mes amis._

- Oui, tu as raison, sa ne sert à rien de stresser après tout, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller tout de suite, ne m'attendais pas pour remonter, je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune.

Ils me saluèrent rapidement, et je parcourais la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, surtout, ne pas stresser, Drago ne se trouvait surement pas dans ses appartements à cette heure-ci.

Revenir dans ces lieux qui avaient vu tant de nos moments ensembles me mettait mal à l'aise, savoir qu'il y encore fort peu de temps, j'étais heureuse dans ces bras alors que maintenant, je faisais tout pour l'éviter était une situation assez bizarre. Lorsque que le tableau s'ouvrit sur le salon, mes soupçons se confirmèrent, _il_ n'était pas là. J'avais secrètement espéré qu'il soit là, après tout, toute la journée, il n'avait fait que me suivre du regard, il aurait au moins pu venir, tant pis…

Je décidais de prendre mon temps, il ne reviendrait surement pas maintenant, et je voulais profiter une dernière fois de ces appartements, je caressais délicatement la toile de notre canapé me rappelais rapidement les moments de tendresse que nous avions passé dessus. Rester ici trop longtemps n'était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée, je me retournais vers la table espérant que mes livres y soient, et effectivement, ils y étaient parfaitement empilés, je les prenais rapidement sous mon bras et me dépêchais de repartir vers la sortie, ce que je vis me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise, et je lâchais mes livres.

_Il _se tenait là, adossé au tableau qui me mènerait à la sortie, toujours avec son sourire amusé_, _malgré ma surprise, il ne dit rien, attendant surement que se soit moi qui parle en première.

- Je… que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que… enfin… que tu ne serais…

- Que je ne serais pas là, _m'interrompit-il, _je me doutais bien que tu viendrais plus tôt, pour m'éviter, je commence à connaître ta façon de fonctionner Hermione, alors arrête d'essayer de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu crois que je te fais venir jusqu'ici rien que pour de stupides bouquins ? Je veux qu'on arrête ce jeu stupide, je sais que tu as autant envie que moi qu'on soit ensemble. Et n'essaye pas de me mentir,_ m'interrompit-il lorsqu'il vit que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester, _je t'ai observé aujourd'hui Hermione, je le vois dans tes yeux, je te manque autant que tu me manques.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ce que tu as vu hier ne t'as pas suffit ? Il te faut quoi pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu vois que même si on en a tous les deux envies, ON NE PEUT PAS ETRE ENSEMBLE !

J'avais hurlé cette dernière phrase en espérant qu'elle rentre enfin dans son crâne. Je vis à sa tête que lui aussi était énervé.

- Et à qui la faute, hein Hermione ? Ne t'avais-je pas mis en garde contre elle ? D'après toi, qui est responsable de toute cette histoire ? TOI ET SEULEMENT TOI.

Je reculais de quelques pas, le souffle coupé par la dureté de ces propos, je savais que j'étais l'unique responsable de toute cette histoire, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute, et surtout par l'homme que j'aimais, me fit mal. Je sentis les larmes s'accumuler aux bords de mes yeux, il fallait que je m'en aille, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que j'éclate en sanglots. Pendant notre échange, il s'était avancé, laissant un espace libre entre lui et la porte, je pourrais donc sortir tranquillement.

- Bien. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Tout en disant cela, je le bousculais afin d'atteindre plus rapidement le tableau menant vers ma délivrance, les larmes commençaient déjà et j'espérais qu'il ne les voit pas, qu'il ne voit pas à quel point ses paroles m'avaient touché. Je fus interceptée par une paire de bras et ramenée contre un torse, _le sien, _lentement, il me colla contre le tableau de sortie. Je baissais la tête, voulant cacher le plus possible mes larmes.

- Excuse-moi, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

- Lâches-moi, _murmurais-je, c'était le seul moyen pour que ma voix ne soit pas coupée par mes sanglots. Il resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de ma taille._

- Je ne te lâcherais plus désormais Hermione, pas maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés.

- Nous n'avons rien retrouvé du…

Une paire de lèvre s'écrasa sur les miennes et m'empêcha de continuer, c'était si bon de le ressentir contre moi, j'avais beau le repousser, je savais que lui et moi étions comme des aimants, nous nous retrouverions ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Je pris une décision, pour cette nuit, et seulement pour cette nuit, je laisserais faire les choses, je le désirais comme il me désirait, pour ce soir, j'oublierais toutes les promesses que j'ai faites, et je profiterais enfin de l'instant présent.

Je laissais tous mes désirs refirent surface, et j'essayais d'y mettre toute ma passion pour lui dans ce baiser et passais une main dans ses cheveux. Je lui mordais sensuellement la lèvre pour y avoir accès, Drago parut plus qu'heureux de ce soudain élan de passion, il m'y donna accès presque instantanément, le retrouver ainsi me fit gémir, c'était si divin. J'avais envie de plus qu'un baiser, c'était la première que l'envie de faire l'amour m'obsédait autant. Lentement, je défis les boutons de sa chemise un par un, mes sentiments étaient contradictoires, d'un côté, j'avais envie de prendre mon temps, et faire durer le plaisir, et de l'autre, je voulais le sentir maintenant en moi. D'où me venait cet élan de perversité, était-ce toujours ainsi dans un couple ? Je l'espérais, car c'était un sentiment divin.

Je stoppais notre baiser, et reculais légèrement pour l'admirer, il était tellement beau ainsi, la chemise dégrafée, les cheveux en batailles, les lèvres gonflées par notre dernier baiser, et surtout ses yeux, ce n'était plus le gris acier que je connaissais, son regard était désormais presque noir, et je savais que je devais avoir le même regard voilé de désir, un gémissement d'impatience s'échappa de ma bouche, et j'eus le loisir de voir l'homme que j'aimais se tendre, s'empêchant de me sauter dessus. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'est ce que je désirais ? Je voulais le voir aussi fou et impatient que je le fusse.

Sans détacher mon regard du sien, je fis lentement descendre ma robe de sorcier et enlevait mes chaussures, c'était l'épreuve la plus facile pour l'instant, je me demandais jusqu'où je serais prête à aller. Je mordis lentement ma lèvre avant de commencer à faire sauter les boutons de mon chemisier dévoilant mon soutient gorge blanc parsemé de point marron, c'était mon préféré, et vu le léger gémissement que lâcha Drago, j'en déduisis qu'il aimait aussi ce qu'il voyait. Alors que je commençais à descendre ma jupe, il se lança sur moi et recolla contre le mur et fit passer mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

- Her… Hermione, on devrait s'arrêter là. Je ne pourrais plus me contrôler après. Et je sais que tu…

- Chut Drago, _le coupais-je, je savais ce que je faisais, et je savais ce dont j'avais vraiment envie, _quelqu'un que je connais m'a dit que l'on avait toujours le choix, et j'ai décidé que j'étais prête. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce que sa me faisait de t'entendre parler de sexe devant moi, et bien si là tout de suite, tu posais ta main sur mon intimité, tu le serais.

Je m'étonnais de cette soudaine absence de pudeur, pendant que je parlais, je pris sa main dans la mienne et je l'emmenais lentement vers le bas de mon ventre, mon bas ventre me brulait, et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur y avait élu domicile. Alors que nous soudions nos regards, je partais du bas de ma cuisse, et tout en me caressant, je remontais jusqu'à mon bas ventre, arrivés à l'endroit voulu, et je plaçais nos mains sur mon intimité gonflé de désir. A l'unisson, nous eûmes un gémissement, moi car sentir sa main sur mon intimité ne faisait qu'accroitre mon humidité et lui car il devait déjà sentir combien j'étais excitée. Toujours aussi lentement, je retirais à regret nos mains de mon sexe, j'avais commencé quelque chose, et j'avais bien l'intention de le finir. Je poussais légèrement Drago en arrière, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant surement pas pourquoi je le repoussais alors que quelques secondes avant, je lui montrais mon désir.

- Tu m'as interrompu dans se que je faisais, laisses moi terminer, _le rassurais-je, il me répondit par un sourire coquin._

- Alors laisses moi t'aider, car je n'arriverais pas à rester seulement spectateur. Je m'occupe de toi, et ensuite, tu t'occuperas de moi, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'approuvais seulement la tête, et il se dépêcha de se recoller à moi, placé comme nous l'étions, je pouvais sentir sa propre excitation, et je n'en ressentis aucune gêne, bien au contraire, j'étais fière de lui faire autant d'effet.

Je sentis ses mains reprendre lentement leur chemin jusqu'à ma jupe, tendrement, il se mit à genou, et pas une seule fois, son regard dévia du mien, je sentis ma jupe tomber à terre dans un bruit doux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je fus gênée, j'étais à moitié nue devant, il est vrai que je n'avais pas un physique ingrat, mais j'étais loin d'être un top model, je savais qu'il avait déjà vu des dizaines de corps féminins nus, et certaines, bien mieux formée que moi. J'eus le réflexe de mettre mes mains devant ma poitrine, ce geste eut pour effet de remettre sur pied Drago.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ton corps est plus que magnifique.

Mes joues me brulèrent encore plus, et je me demandais où était passé le courage que j'avais quelques minutes plus tôt.

Drago posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, et j'entendis un bruit de succion, j'étais au moins sûre d'avoir une trace de ce qui allait se passer pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'il sentit que je me détendais entre ses bras, ses baisers partirent à l'aventure sur l'ensemble de mon corps, à chaque fois que ses baisers se rapprochaient de mon sexe, il déviait immédiatement sa trajectoire et remontait m'embrassait. Au bout de la troisième fois, son petit manège m'arracha un grognement, et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, il remonta, et cette fois-ci, me regarda avec une lueur amusé dans le regard.

- Impatiente, _me demanda-t-il._

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il sache la réponse, je décidais d'inverser les rôles. Je pris l'initiative de faire tomber sa chemise déjà ouverte, et d'une lenteur exagérée, je frôlais l'ensemble de son torse. Il captura mes mains alors qu'elles allaient descendre un peu plus bas.

- On avait dit chacun son tour, et pour l'instant, c'est le mien_, grogna-t-il._

- Peut-être, mais tu es beaucoup trop lent à mon goût.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, et m'obligea à passer mes jambes autour de sa taille musclée, au passage, je frottais nos sexes l'un contre l'autre accidentellement, et il gémit à se contact tandis que moi, ma respiration s'était bloquée. Il me porta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, arrivés là, il me déposa tendrement sur son lit et se recula de moi. Je le vis retirer rapidement ses vêtements et ne laisser seulement que son boxer. Je ne m'offusquais pas du fait qu'il se soit dévêtit lui-même, j'étais à présent, trop excitée, pour attendre encore, j'avais besoin de passer à l'action, j'avais besoin de lui donner du plaisir, et qu'il m'en procure.

Il revint vers moi avec une lenteur trop exagérée, et je me demandais s'il en faisait exprès, vu son sourire en coin, oui. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, il arrivait à m'embêter. Lorsqu'enfin il s'allongea sur moi tout en se soulevant avec son avant bras pour ne pas m'écraser, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur mon sein gauche, et doucement, il passa en dessous du soutient gorge et titilla légèrement la pointe qui était dure depuis un moment déjà, ce simple contact me fit gémir. La réputation de cet homme n'était pas à refaire, c'était un vrai dieu en manière de sexe, avec un simple touché, il avait réussit à me faire perdre la tête, je n'osais imaginer se que serait la suite.

Cette même main qui caressait mon sein bougea, et alla jusqu'à l'arrière de mon dos, cherchant la fermeture de mon soutient gorge, lorsqu'il la trouva, il la dégrafa rapidement, et me l'enleva pour le jetait au travers de la pièce. Drago embrassa chacun de mes seins et descendit sa tête jusqu'au niveau de mon intimité, qu'il la voit d'aussi prêt me mettait mal à l'aise, je sentis ses mains s'affairer autour de ma taille, et prendre doucement ma culotte pour la faire glisser, comme il l'avait fait avec ma jupe, au sol. J'étais nue face à lui, et je sentais son regard appréciateur parcourir mon corps, je levais légèrement la tête pour le regarder, et lui fit une moue boudeuse, avec un gracieux coup de jambes, je réussis à inverser nos positions, lui en dessous, tandis que moi j'étais à califourchon sur lui. Je glissais jusqu'à son visage et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il essaya de l'approfondir mais je lui en refusais l'accès. En sachant qu'il avait bien plus de force que moi, et qu'un léger mouvement lui permettrait de reprendre notre ancienne position, je descendis rapidement jusqu'à son boxer. Je voyais la bosse le déformer, et je décidais de délivrer son sexe de cet étau, tout aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait avec moi, je fis glisser son boxer au sol. Lorsque ce fut finit, j'osais enfin jetais un regard à son sexe, il était long, et bien plus gros que se que je m'étais imaginée, une peur soudaine m'envahie, jamais quelque chose d'aussi gros pourrait rentrer dans mon intimité sans que j'ai mal.

Drago, toujours aussi prévenant, décela la peur qui m'envahit et décida que c'était le moment d'inverser les positions, je me retrouvais donc, une fois de plus sous son corps, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il refit la même trajectoire que tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois-ci, il se dirigea directement vers mon sexe, il posa tout d'abord de tendre baiser sur mes cuisses, suivit d'une longue caresse qui monta jusqu'à mon intimité. C'est alors qu'il fit glisser un doigt sur mon sexe, et lorsqu'il eut atteint, il pénétra mon intimité, la sensation était étrange, ce n'était pas dérangeant, mais ce n'était pas le plaisir auquel je m'attendais, je n'eus le temps de penser à quoique se soit d'autre que je sentis quelque chose d'humide rejoindre son doigt, cette caresse par contre, m'arracha un cri, c'était une sensation merveilleuse, je me cambrais pour revenir à la rencontre de sa langue, j'avais besoin de plus qu'un simple passage, et il le comprit car il revint à la charge et augmenta la cadence. Je me perdais dans les limbes du plaisir et même son doigt qui faisait à aller retour à l'intérieur de moi me faisait hurler. Alors qu'il posait une dernière fois sa langue sur mon clitoris, j'eus mon premier orgasme. Foudroyant, voilà le mot qui convenait. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien mis à part cet immense plaisir. Je mis quelques minutes avant de revenir sur Terre, je n'avais même pas senti Drago remonter à mes côtés et me regarder comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde. J'étais enfin prête à le recevoir et il le savait, lorsqu'il vit que j'étais enfin redescendu sur Terre, il vint se positionner au dessus de moi, et m'écarta doucement les cuisses. J'en avais autant envie que lui, mais d'abord, j'avais envi d'essayer quelque chose, c'est pour cela que je le stoppais alors qu'il allait rentrer en moi.

- Non… je… attends.

- Tu ne veux pas, _me demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu et choqué que je ne veuille plus de lui_

- Si ! Bien sur que si. Mais c'est juste que… moi aussi, j'ai envi de te donner du… du plaisir, _murmurais-je plus que gênée, il parut étonner par mes paroles, apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande._

- Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, moi je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envi de le faire, parce que j'avais envi de te goûter. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obliger de faire la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas par obligation que je veux je faire, j'en ai vraiment envi Drago.

- D'accord, _murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants de désir à l'idée de se que j'allais lui offrir._

- Je n'ai juste jamais fait sa, alors si je fais quelque chose de mal…

- Tu seras parfaite, comme toujours, _me coupa-t-il avec un sourire rassurant._

Avec le même mouvement que tout à l'heure, il inversa nos positions, me permettant d'être au dessus. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, mais j'avais souvent attendu les filles de mon dortoir en parler entre elle, j'avais trouvé sa répugnant qu'elles en parlent aussi librement, mais maintenant, je les remerciais silencieusement de m'avoir donné des idées.

Je descendais rapidement jusqu'à son torse, et j'eus envi de lui appliquer la même chose qu'il m'avait fait au cou. Je lui pris délicatement la peau au niveau de ses hanches, et lui administrais un magnifique suçon. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon premier essai.

Sans attendre, je voyageai jusqu'à son sexe fièrement dressé, et je n'eus aucune honte à m'imaginer tout ce que je pourrais lui faire subir. Savoir que longue chose aller rentrer dans ma bouche, et surtout savoir que j'allais donner du plaisir à l'homme que j'aimais m'arracha un gémissement. Je soufflais légèrement sur le gland qui n'attendait plus que moi, je m'attendais à une réponse de la part de Drago, mais pas aussi explicite, il se cambra de la même manière que je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt, et m'invitait ouvertement à le prendre en bouche.

- Impatient, _demandais-je moqueuse_

Il ne répondait que par un léger gémissement, et je décidais d'arrêter de le faire patienter. Je passais un coup de langue sur son gland, et lorsque j'entendis son soupir, je m'enhardis et le prit complètement en bouche. D'abord mal à l'aise avec cette énorme chose dans la bouche, je m'y habituai vite et commençai à faire des allers retours dessus sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements me mirent en confiance, et au fur et à mesure, je sentais son sexe se gonfler, et je savais qu'il était proche de l'extase.

- Hermione, _gémit-il_

Alors que j'étais prête à le recevoir dans ma bouche, il me releva, et mit du temps avant d'arriver à faire une phrase.

- Je ne veux pas venir comme sa, _haleta-t-il, même si j'étais déçue, j'acquiesçais tout de même, comprenant qu'il veuille jouir autre part que dans ma bouche._

Nous revînmes à notre position initiale, et cette fois-ci, je le laissais se placer au dessus de moi, et me placer mes jambes autour de son dos.

- C'est ta première fois mon ange, et tu risques d'avoir mal, il y a peu de chance que tu ressentes du plaisir à ce que l'on va faire.

J'acquiesçais, je savais que les premières fois étaient la plupart du temps douloureuses, ce n'est qu'au fil du temps que le plaisir commencerait à venir.

Il entra enfin en moi, la douleur entre mon entrejambe m'arracha un halètement de douleur, et Drago se stoppa dans sa progression, il me laissa m'habituer à sa présence, et lorsque la douleur disparut, je donnais un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Pour me faire oublier la douleur, il attrapa mon clitoris entre ses doigts, et le tortura pendant de longues secondes. Je laissais un gémissement sortir, le fait que nous fassions l'amour ne m'apportait aucun plaisir, c'était assez dérangeant de le sentir en moi, mes les caresses qu'il effectuait sur moi en même temps, me faisait monter au paradis. Après de longues secondes, où il continua ses allers retours, je le sentis se tendre, et il laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction avant de se pencher pour me donner un long baiser.

Il roula sur le côté et se dépêcha de me ramener contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il fit revenir légèrement les draps sur nous, et posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Tu as été magnifique mon ange, _murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, _si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je penserais que tu avais déjà fait des choses avec d'autres hommes. Tu as été… Waouh !

Je gloussais à sa remarque, ce compliment m'allait droit au cœur, tout ceci était une première pour moi, et savoir que je me débrouillais dans certains domaines me fit plaisir.

Il effectuait de légers cercles dans mon dos, et cela m'apaisa, je sentais le sommeil venir, et j'essayais de lutter contre.

- Dors mon Ange, _murmura-t-il._

Je ne me fis pas prier, et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que je m'endormis, fermement enlacé à l'homme que j'aimais.

Je me réveillais le lendemain plus heureuse que jamais, j'avais fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais, et même si le plaisir n'avait pas été celui auquel je m'attendais, j'étais plus que comblée. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière du jour m'éblouissant. Je cherchais à tâtons, le corps de l'apollon à côté de qui j'avais passé la nuit. Mais à la place de trouver son corps, je rencontrais seulement les draps froids.

Surprise, j'ouvris plus grands les yeux, où était-il passé ? J'étais désormais seule dans son lit. En plissant les yeux, je vis une forme prés de la fenêtre, c'était lui, seulement revêtu de son boxer. Il était plus beau que jamais, les yeux regardant au loin et à moitié nu comme sa.

- Bonjour mon amour, _lâchais-je pour le sortir de sa rêverie._

Il se retourna d'un bloc, apparemment surpris que je sois déjà réveillée. Je m'attendais à le voir me faire un grand sourire, et revenir se coucher dans le lit, au lieu de sa, il se contenta de me regarder avec la même froideur qu'autrefois.

- Tu es encore là toi, _lâcha-t-il durement._

- Pardon, _demandais-je, choqué qu'il utilise ce ton si dédaigneux avec moi._

- C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu peux partir maintenant.

A ces mots, mon monde s'écroula, et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre, je compris enfin. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous avez aimé, laissez moi votre avi, même négatif, sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est suivit.**


	11. Retour aux sources Partie 1

Retour aux sources.

**Je suis très très en retard, je le sais, et je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je suis allée en vacances plus de deux semaines et ce n'était pas du tout prévu, et donc je n'ai pas pu écrire. Je repars dans deux jours, donc j'ai du me dépécher pour écrire ce chapitre, je n'ai écris que la première partie. La deuxième viendra dans 1 ou 2 semaines tout au plus. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de lire vos reviews. Donc c'est avec plaisir que je vais répondre à certaines.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Triskelle : J'espère avoir suffisament répondu à tes questions dans mon message, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas dévoiler trop de choses, sinon, il n'y aurait plus de suspense. J'espère aussi te retrouver pour ce chapitre. Gros bisoux**

**Blackie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de message pour répondre à ta question à propos des sentiments de Drago à l'encontre d'Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas écris ton adresse. Et donc pour répondre à ta question : si tu lis ce chapitre, tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question, puisque ce chapitre est entièrement réservé au point de vue de Drago.**

**Bellatrix Lestranges : Coucou ma bella ! Je dois dire que tes reviews me font toujours autant rire, en faite, si tu relis ce que tu as écrit, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité à propos de ce qui est en train de se passer. Pour le lemon qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon, c'est plus la même scène mais avec les sentiments de Drago, je trouvais important d'écrire ce qu'il en pensait. Donc j'attends ta prochaines review avec la plus grande impatience. Gros bisoux ma belle.**

**Sinon, je remercie beaucoup : cafrine, hermymalfoy33, fraizouille, lili carter, nefenti, nanou et camille pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, car elles m'encouragent à continuer, car je dois dire que pendant un temps, j'ai pensé arrété cette fic. Donc j'espére avoir de vos nouvelles pour ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisoux à tous et à toutes.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Flash-back** POV Malfoy

- Je t'aurais un jour Hermione Granger, à moi et à moi seul. J'en fais le serment.

Mais d'abord, j'avais certaines choses à faire. J'avais une douce vengeance à préparer contre deux personnes. Deux personnes qui, à cet instant, ne se doutaient pas que leurs petites vies paisibles ne le seraient plus d'ici quelques jours. Et je savais déjà que dans cette affaire, je ne serais pas seul, je connaissais deux hommes qui seraient ravis de m'aider dans ma sublime vengeance.

Car il était clair que je ne laisserais pas une telle injustice impunie. Pendant plus d'un mois, je mettais fait berner de la plus belle des façons, par une pauvre garce. Je dois dire que son plan avait été effectué avec brio, il s'était mis en place lentement, sans qu'aucuns indices ne nous permettent de soupçonner ce qui aller se produire. Elle avait acquis sa confiance, et lentement, s'en était servie pour l'attraper dans ces filets. Dans d'autres conditions, et surtout sur d'autres personnes, j'aurais sifflé d'admiration face à ce plan diaboliquement Serpentard, car oui, seuls les Serpentards étaient capables de faire tout ceci sans n'avoir aucuns remords.

En se prenant à elle, et donc indirectement à moi, Parkinson ne savait pas à qui elle aurait affaire. Pensait-elle vraiment que je ne connaitrais jamais la vérité, ma stupidité face à ses dernières semaines me revint en mémoire, je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait subir tout cela. Weasley avait raison, quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie, et c'était entièrement ma faute. Dans cette histoire, j'avais pensé être le seul à souffrir, mais j'étais bien loin du compte. Elle avait encaissé les humiliations sans bronchées, sur le coup, je n'avais pas comprit cet absence de rébellion, je dois dire, que maintenant, je m'en mordais les doigts. Je savais qu'à l'avenir, je devrais prendre beaucoup plus soin d'elle, et ne plus la laisser partir comme sa.

Pour une fois, la vie avait été clémente avec moi et cette fois ci, je ne comptais plus laisser passer ma chance. Je savais que j'allais devoir sortir les grands moyens pour la reconquérir, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. J'avais vu, malgré ses paroles blessantes, qu'elle aussi tenait à moi, et que toute cette histoire lui pesait. Mais bientôt, nous serons enfin réunis de nouveaux.

C'est sur ses dernières résolutions que je quittais la salle de classe qui avait été témoin, quelques minutes plus tôt de nos brèves « retrouvailles ». Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis les livres qu'elle tenait dans les bras avant que je l'emmène dans la salle de classe. Voilà qu'elle m'offrait une chance de la revoir, et bien plus tôt que je ne l'espérais.

Pendant mon long chemin qui me conduisait jusqu'à mes appartements, je ne m'empêchais de repenser à son visage ravagé par les larmes. Sentir et voir autant sa détresse m'avait déboussolé, mes entrailles s'étaient tordus, et jamais encore je n'avais eu autant mal. J'avais vu bons nombres de filles pleurer, surtout le lendemain d'une de nos nuits de baises. Mais elle, une pure tristesse, une tristesse qui me touchait, et qui m'avait rendu plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais été, elle était mon talon d'Achille.

Je dus prendre sur moi-même pour ne pas faire demi tour et la chercher partout dans le château, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, il m'était beaucoup plus dur de rester loin d'elle.

Je ne me souciais plus que tout le monde voit ma tristesse et ma joie mêlée, pour ce soir du moins, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à penser que mon stupide masque. Je pris donc mon temps pour rentrer, savourant le fait d'être moi-même dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

A peine avais-je franchit le seuil de mes appartements, que je sentis que je n'étais pas seul, en un éclair, ma baguette était sortie est prête à l'emploi. Lorsque je vis l'homme qui avait élu domicile chez moi, je me permis de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Avec les temps qui couraient, j'avais tendance à devenir paranoïaque. Le soulagement fut vite remplacé par la colère, la colère de mettre fait peur ainsi.

- Que fais-tu encore ici Potter, _sifflais-je d'une voix froide qui j'espère, lui ferais bien comprendre qu'il était tout sauf le bienvenu._

- Je t'attendais. Je voulais savoir comment vos retrouvailles se sont passées.

- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré, elle est partie avant que nous puissions nous expliquer convenablement. Mais je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire, pas maintenant que je sais tout, _je me permis de reprendre une voix plus douce, sa présence ici, était plus qu'honorable, est surtout, repensé au tendre baiser que nous avions échangé me remonter tout de suite le moral._

- Ainsi, elle t'a enfin tout dit, _souffla-t-il apparemment soulagé pour son ami._

- Tu… tu étais au courant ! Et tu n'as pas jugé un seul instant nécessaire de me le dire, tu m'as laissé continuer ma connerie. Tu m'as laissé lui faire du mal inutilement, alors que tout aurait pu être arrangé bien avant ?

- Elle nous avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Et tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Et je ne sais toujours pas si tu es capable de gérer de tout sa, mais toute cette histoire commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin, si ce soir elle ne t'avait pas mit au courant, je l'aurais faire.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là, _crachais-je, vexé qu'il ait si peu d'estime de moi._

- Parce que pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire son bonheur, et que je sais que c'est réciproque.

Sa remarque me toucha, mais je n'en laissais rien transparaitre, je parlais quand même à Potter là, pas à un maudit Poussoufle.

Sache quand même quelque chose Drago, _reprit-il en voyant que je ne répondrais pas à sa dernière phrase, _Hermione est quelqu'un de têtu, et elle fera tout pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La guerre qui a lieu en ce moment même dans le monde sorcier te semblera être un jeu d'enfant comparé au fait de vouloir la reconquérir.

Je me permis un sourire, et il y répondit avec la même ardeur. Potter portait peut-être le sort du monde sur lui, mais malgré cela, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, avec des rêves et des peurs. Et dans un sens, j'admirais sa force, son courage à garder la tête haute. Et je savais que le fait qu'il soit entouré de ses amis qui n'hésitaient pas à braver de nombreux dangers à ses côtés, n'était pas anodin dans le fait qu'il soit si courageux.

Je ne la laisserais plus maintenant, _assurais-je sur de moi, et dans le fond, je me demandais si cette promesse était pour lui ou pour moi-même._

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit, et continua de me fixer de son regard vert étrange, j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, et inutilement, je fermais mon esprit à toute pénétration extérieur. Mon monologue dans la salle de classe, me revint, et je décidais de profiter du fait de l'avoir sous la main pour lui exposer mon plan.

- Tu t'imagines bien, que je ne compte pas laisser impuni ce que cette garce a osé faire.

- A vrai dire, j'imaginais bien que ton ego allait en prendre un coup. Après tout, le grand Drago Malfoy s'est laissé berner par quelqu'un, par une femme de surcroit, _me répondit-il sarcastiquement, mais tout en me disant cela, il gardait son éternel grand sourire, ce qui m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus. En d'autre temps, nous serions déjà au sol en train de nous battre. Hermione nous avait vraiment changés. A moins qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ait changé et que Potter ait toujours été le même… Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu._

- Raison de plus pour m'aider dans mon dessein. Es-tu de la partie Potter ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que je poireaute depuis tout à l'heure pour avoir juste un compte rendu de ta soirée, il était inimaginable que je reparte sans un plan diaboliquement Serpentard.

- J'oubliais que monsieur a faillit atterrir à Serpentard.

Pour seule réponse, il me fit un mystérieux sourire. En y ajoutant une longue barbe, et les cheveux beaucoup plus grisonnant, Potter était le portrait craché de Dumbledore.

- Que comptes-tu faire, _me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, _c'est bien toi le Serpentard dans cette pièce, et je présume que tu dois avoir une petite idée pour ta vengeance.

- Parfaitement Potter. Alors ouvre grands tes oreille, et écoute ce que le Grand Drago Malfoy a prévu de faire pour pourrir la vie de ses deux lâches.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, nous mîmes au point un sublime plan de vengeance. Je dois dire que Potter m'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, étonné par ses idées de farces, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley nous serait d'une grande aide pendant cette longue période, qui je le savais allait être plus qu'amusante. Potter me confirma le soutien de Weasley.

La nuit était bien avancé lorsque Potter décida à partir, je le raccompagnais jusqu'à notre portrait, inconsciemment, une sorte de trêve s'était installée entre nous, il y a encore peu de temps, nous n'aurions jamais réussit à rester dans la même pièce plusieurs heures de suite sans nous battre. Comme quoi, les miracles existent… Avant de passer le portrait qui le mènerait au couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- C'est elle qui a réussit à me sortir d'une sombre période, celle où je doutais de tout, et surtout de moi. Me demandant, si, en fin de compte je n'étais pas comme Voldemort.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me racontait maintenant tout cela.

- Où veux-tu en venir Potter ?

- Hermione a toujours eu le don de voir le bon en beaucoup de personnes.

Je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête. Cette simple phrase m'avait retourné l'estomac, une bonne personne. L'étais-je vraiment ? Etre mangemort impliqué faire du mal autour de soi, répandre la terreur et la mort. Et pourtant, dans ce sombre univers qui m'entourait depuis ma naissance, l'Amour d'une femme avait réussit à tout chambouler, à changer des certitudes les plus ancrées en moi. Cela faisait-il pour autant de moi une bonne personne ?

Cette question me trotta dans la tête une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais une autre, plus importante me préoccupait. Hermione. La connaissant, il ne suffisait pas que je lui fasse la conversation afin que tout soit réglé. Je comprenais qu'elle soit réticente à l'idée de revenir avec moi, la vie de ses parents était en danger, et au fond de moi, j'étais soulagé de savoir que c'était la cause de notre rupture. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la tenir dans mes bras, de sentir son corps endormie contre le mien. Elle me manquait. Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là, ou que très peu, me contentant juste de repasser en boucle la scène de notre baiser qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. Je décidais de l'abordais dès le lendemain matin, j'avais besoin de la voir le plus rapidement possible.

C'est donc fatigué que je sortais de mon lit, je voulais être parmi les premiers dans la Grande Salle, je savais qu'Elle était matinale et donc, je la croiserais sans problème. Je me préparais en choisissant avec soin mes habits, je savais à peu près ce qui faisait de l'effet à Hermione ou non, je laissais délibérément les premiers boutons de ma chemise ouverte, le temps commençait à manquer, et je ne me coiffais pas. Ou plutôt, je décidais de ne pas me coiffer, Hermione m'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, affirmée que j'étais plus beau ainsi. Me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, je décidais que j'étais fin prêt à passer à l'action. J'avais un plan d'attaque, je ne savais pas si sa allait marcher avec elle, mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose que j'avais en réserve.

Je n'oubliais pas de prendre au passage les livres qu'elle avait oubliés, et c'est d'un pas que j'espérais conquérant que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Extérieurement, je transpirais la fierté mais intérieurement j'étais mort de trouille, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille que j'avais à reconquérir, celle-là était plus que têtue, et plus que prête à se tenir éloigner de moi. Mais c'était mal me connaître si elle pensait que j'allais lâcher l'affaire comme sa. Avant de franchir la porte du réfectoire, je respirais un bon coup et croisais les doigts pour qu'elle soit, comme à son habitude, assise à sa table.

Et elle y était, comme je l'avais imaginé, toujours aussi belle, je m'approchais lentement d'elle, redoutant de plus en plus notre prochaine confrontation, plus que quelques mètres nous séparer et je la vis ouvrir un bouquin et y jeter un coup d'œil avant de devenir toute blanche. Un rire m'échappa, je savais la raison de son soudain changement d'attitude, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié ses livres. Elle et ses livres, toute une histoire, c'était peut-être la seule chose que je ne comprenais pas chez elle. Je me demandais ce que son imagination débordante pouvait bien imaginer en ce moment même, la bibliothécaire en train de la mettre à la porte à coup de sort. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité. Je m'installais en face d'elle et la laissais patauger encore un peu dans ses idées farfelues. Au bout de quelques secondes, je décidais de mettre fin à son supplice.

- C'est cela que tu cherches peut-être, _demandais-je plus qu'amusé par sa réaction, j'étais peut-être la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Tant mieux, j'aimais créer l'effet de surprise._

Je la vis me détailler longuement, et ses yeux se dilatèrent, bon point pour moi, je lui faisais de l'effet. Elle n'imaginer pas à quel point elle aussi m'en faisait. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de m'habiller ainsi. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Surtout paraître décontracté.

Bonjour mon ange, _dis-je avec mon habituel petit sourire, je me connaissais assez pour savoir qu'extérieurement je paraissais sur de moi, et je remerciais mon père de m'avoir donné cette éducation._

Malfoy, _répondis-elle, se rendait-elle compte que sa voix tremblait et que ses joues étaient aussi rouge que les cheveux de Weasley, elle n'était pas du tout crédible, _que me veux-tu encore ?

Oh, tu as par mégarde laissé échapper tes bouquins hier soir, je te les rapportais tout simplement.

Je priais pour qu'elle ne m'envoie pas balader et qu'ainsi, je puisse rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie.

Merci, tu peux partir désormais.

C'est tout ? Un simple merci ? On ne me congédiait pas comme sa ! Surtout pas elle. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour rester à ses côtés. Meilleure solution : la déstabiliser.

Sais-tu que ce chemisier te va à ravir. Il moule parfaitement tes courbes, surtout ta superbe poitrine. Sais-tu ce que j'ai surtout envie de faire, là tout de suite ? J'ai envie de passer mes doigts dans cette poitrine qui ne fait que m'appeler, j'ai envi d'y passer ma langue et surtout te sentir vibrer sous moi. Rien que d'y penser, mon pantalon commence à être beaucoup serré, _et c'est vrai que je commençais à sentir mon érection serrer mon pantalon, Hermione devint toute rouge, et elle regarda tout autours de nous pour voir si personne n'avait pu intercepter notre conversation, après tout, je n'en avais rien à faire que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre_

A… A quoi tu joues,_ je la vis se trémousser sur son siège et j'osais espérer que mes propos avaient sur elle l'effet escompté, et ses joues rouges ne faisaient qu'agrandir ma confiance en moi._

Moi_, _rien du tout, je veux juste que tu comprennes les émotions qui me traversent lorsque je te vois chaque jour loin de moi.

Que veux-tu que sa me fasse.

Je vis à sa tête qu'elle commençait à perdre son sang froid, et sa ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire, elle n'arrivait plus à garder ses émotions pour elle, et je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui la connaissais trop ou si c'était elle qui était trop expressive, mais je me promis de lui apprendre à mieux contenir ses émotions. En attendant, j'avais plus important à faire.

Apparemment, bien plus que tu ne le dis. Es-tu mouillée Amour lorsque je te parle de sa, arrives-tu à comprendre l'extase qui me prend lorsque je suis à tes côtés ?

Je savais que ma remarque était assez osée, mais je voulais qu'elle réagisse, je voulais revoir l'Hermione que j'aimais tant. Et comme j'espérais, elle eut une réaction, pas vraiment celle que j'attendais, je la vis se lever et ranger ses affaires et sans un regard en arrière, elle parti, je n'avais pas déjeuné, mais tant pis, sa pouvait attendre, je ris lorsque je vis qu'elle avait encore oublié ses livres de potion. Je profitais du fait qu'il y ait peu de monde pour accélérer l'allure et être juste derrière elle. Et pendant tout le chemin, je ne dis mot, me contentant de la regarder, elle et ses faits et gestes. Je remarquais qu'elle remettait souvent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était gênée. Elle marchait plutôt rapidement et gardait toujours la tête baissée. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se retourna vers moi et ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

T'as pas finit de me suivre ! T'as rien de mieux à faire, vas donc en cours au lieu de me faire chier.

Elle était encore plus belle énervée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, se rendait-elle compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Je remerciais Dumbledore d'avoir eut l'idée de nous mettre les mêmes cours pendant toutes l'année.

Mais mon ange, je suis en train d'attendre mon cours, tout comme toi.

Elle parut encore plus gênée, et je l'entendis me dire que je n'étais pas son ange, ce qui me fit encore plus sourire, elle passa à côté de moi et son odeur me titilla les narines, elle sentait tellement bon. Elle se mit à lire, et le fait qu'elle m'ignore comme cela m'énerva quelque peu. Je m'installais contre le mur en face du sien et la fixais le plus intensément possible, au bout d'un moment, je remarquais que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et qu'elle lançait souvent des soupirs, j'allais avoir toute son attention dans peu de temps.

Ok, t'as gagné. Que veux-tu, _je le savais cette femme n'était plus un secret pour moi._

Tout d'abord, je veux savoir comment tu vas, ensuite, si tu as passé une bonne nuit, et pour finir, je veux que tu viennes dans nos appartements ce soir.

Je vais bien, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, et non je ne viendrais pas. Voilà, tu as tes réponses maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

Oh que si tu allais venir ma grande, mais tu ne le savais pas encore.

Les cernes que tu as sous tes yeux me disent que tu me mens, moi aussi j'ai passé une horrible loin de toi, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu sois dans mes bras, et tu viendras ce soir.

Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce qui m'oblige à le faire ?

Parce que j'ai toujours tes bouquins, _répondis-je plus qu'amusé par la tête qu'elle faisait, je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille._

J'imaginais très bien à quel point là, tout de suite, elle devait avoir envi de me faire bouffer les livres que je tenais dans mes mains.

Espèce de sale petit… petit, _commença-t-elle_

On se dit à ce soir alors, mon cœur, _répliquais-je sarcastiquement._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je la laissais seule dans le couloir et entrais dans la salle de cours que le professeur Rogue avait eu l'idée de nous ouvrir pendant notre conversation, il était installé à son bureau et je ne le saluais que d'un hochement de tête, je savais que dans tous les cours, Hermione se plaçait toujours au premier rang, afin d'être sur de capter toutes les informations que nous donnait les professeurs. J'aurais préféré, comme à mon habitude, être au fond de la salle et ne rien faire comme à mon habitude, mais bon, il fallait faire des concessions, parfois. Je sortais mes affaires et attendais qu'elle me rejoigne, j'avais entendu ses pas retentirent dans la salle, elle devait donc bientôt me rejoindre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je commençais à me demander se qu'elle faisait, j'eus ma réponse en me retournant, elle se tenait là où, je faisais mes cours d'habitude.

Elle n'était pas croyable, juste pour m'éviter, elle était prête à passer son cours au fond de la classe, elle pouvait être sur de ne rien entendre. Je vis à son visage qu'elle était fière de son coup, elle me fit un bref coup de tête qui me fit rire. Je reprenais place sur mon siège, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir retourner à ma place et être à ses côtés. Je devais me faire tout petit jusqu'à la sonnerie du début de cours, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Une idée me vint, et je remerciais Salazar de m'avoir mit dans sa maison et surtout Rogue d'être mon parrain, et donc par conséquent d'être l'un de ses favoris. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Rogue commença ses explications sur la potion que nous allions faire, elle était plutôt facile à concocter, et je savais qu'Hermione n'allait pas avoir de mal à la faire, nous allions donc pouvoir discuter facilement.

Je me retournais quand même pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'air heureuse, et c'est presque en sautillant qu'elle alla chercher les ingrédients dans les armoires. En revenant, elle se dépêcha de déposer les ingrédients sur la table dans l'ordre où nous allions les utiliser, elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle releva la tête et nos regards se rencontrèrent, je luis fis un clin d'œil amusé et me retournais pour passer à mon plan.

Professeur Rogue, _demandais-je le plus poliment possible en levant la main._

Celui-ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de relever la tête et de se concentrer sur moi en attendant que je lui pose pas question

Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Malfoy, _me demanda-t-il en voyant que je ne parlerais pas tant qu'il ne m'en donnait pas la permission_

Je suis beaucoup trop près du tableau et je ne vois pas clairement les indications, accepteriez-vous que je change de place.

J'avais beau être l'un de ses élèves préférés, je n'étais pas certain qu'il accepte. En dessous la table, mes doigts se croisèrent.

Mais faite, Monsieur Malfoy, si cela permet que vous ayez une bonne note comme d'habitude, étant le seul dans cette classe à être capable de réfléchir seul.

J'imaginais déjà la tête que devait faire tous les élèves, en entendant cela, mais une seule m'intéressait vraiment, Hermione. Je rangeais lentement mes affaires, le temps de savourer l'effet que tous les regards faisaient sur moi. Après cela, je me dirigeais, fier comme un paon, vers elle, et je dois dire que sa tête en valait le coup. Puis d'un coup, son visage prit un air plus sur, plus déterminé. Son regard sur moi devint dur, et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Professeur, _demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue mais qui paraissait vouloir être sur._

Quel est encore votre problème Granger, _répondit Rogue d'une voix ennuyée. _

Je ris sous cape, car je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait demander.

Puis-je me rapprocher, je suis trop éloignée du tableau, et je ne vois pas très bien.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis certains élèves regarder avec intérêt la scène, les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre prouveraient ou non le penchant de Rogue pour certains élèves.

Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? Vous ne voulez pas non plus un coussin pour être plus confortablement assise ? Maintenant TRAVAILLEZ !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son visage décomposé, moi-même, malgré que j'en profite beaucoup, je trouvais l'attitude de ce professeur un peu exagéré. Je posais doucement mes affaires sur la table, et m'asseyais tout aussi lentement, je savais qu'il en fallait peu pour qu'elle explose. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et je pouvais sentir d'ici sa tension. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra mon regard, et j'essayais de paraître le plus possible détendu. Elle détourna son regard, et se reconcentra sur sa potion, je connaissais cette attitude, nous l'avions utilisé à de trop nombreuses reprises ces dernières semaines : l'ignorance. Mais je ne me voyais pas passer le cours entier à côté de la femme que j'aimais sans rien dire. Je saisis donc vite l'occasion de reprendre contact, je posais ma main sur la sienne, ce contact nous procura à chacun des frissons de plaisir. Mais bien vite, le plaisir fut remplacé par la déception, elle retira sa main.

Tu es décidée à m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du cours, _murmurais-je pour contrôler ma voix, car je commençais sérieusement à être agacé par tout cela._

Bien sur, elle ne répondit pas, je sentais qu'elle commençait à flancher. Je décidais donc de continuer à parle. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, et pas seulement faire une conversation seul.

- Viendras-tu ce soir, _intérieurement, j'espérais que la réponse soit positive, je ne compris pas son soudain changement d'expression_

Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Cette réponse me glaça, j'avais envi de la prendre et de la secouer comme un prunier en lui criant que l'on avait toujours le choix. Moi je l'avais eu, et j'avais décidé. J'avais pris des décisions qui changeraient surement ma vie à l'avenir. Et tout de suite, je n'imaginais pas à quel point…

Je ne dis rien pendant le reste du cours, réfléchissant à ces quelques paroles qui m'avaient refroidies, je sentais Hermione se trémousser sur son siège, elle devait surement être gênée par mon soudain silence. Il fallait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. L'approche directe n'était pas un bon moyen pour lui parler, je décidais donc d'attendre encore un peu. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa potion, j'en profitais pour déchirer une des feuilles de mon cahier, et marquait de la plus belle écriture dont j'étais capable :

_On a toujours le choix._

Et je signais d'un **D. **pour qu'elle sache bien de qui venait le message. J'espérais que cette simple phrase la ferait réagir. Elle avait le choix pour ce soir, et elle avait le choix de choisir ou non de me donner ma chance. Moi j'avais eu un choix à prendre il y a peu de temps, et je l'avais prit. A son tour maintenant.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et c'est avec une joie et une certaine déception que je quittais cette salle de cours. Il fallait quand même que j'attende qu'elle sorte pour lui donner le mot. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à sortir accompagnée de ses amis, Potter et Weasley paraissaient heureux tandis qu'Hermione faisait un petit sourire. J'attendis qu'elle avance un peu, et lorsqu'elle fut devant moi, je lui pris la main le plus doucement possible pour ne pas qu'elle se sente agresser et lui déposais le mot dans la main.

En passant à côté d'elle, je fis comme si rien n'était, j'avais senti sa pression sur ma main lorsque je lui avais donné le mot, j'étais donc sûr qu'elle ait bien le mot en main. J'arrivais parmi les premiers et je pus donc sentir la tension se créer au fur et à mesure que les élèves de nos deux maisons arrivaient. Le fait qu'il y ait eu des problèmes dans notre couple n'avait fait qu'amplifier la haine de nos deux maisons. Je lançais un bref regard à Hermione, entourée de Potter et Weasley elle n'avait pas l'air chamboulée ou tracassée, j'en déduisis qu'elle n'avait pas lu mon message, et je regardais plus particulièrement les marques que son visage gardait tout de même des derniers évènements, je repoussais ma culpabilité au fond de ma tête, je devais garder en tête mon plan. Juste mon plan.

Enfin, au bout d'interminables secondes à supporter cette incroyable tension, la voix nasillarde du professeur Binns nous ordonna de rentrer dans sa salle, en entrant, j'attendais de voir où elle allait s'installer afin d'être à une place stratégique, pour la voir le mieux possible lorsqu'elle lirait le mot. Je la vis regarder souvent ses deux amis, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils paressèrent endormis qu'elle s'agita et je la vis baissais sa tête, certainement en train de lire mon message. Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire à fixer le mot. Mon mot avait-il eut l'effet escompté ?

Enfin, mon supplice prit fin lorsque je la vis relever la tête et me chercher, j'eus le souffle coupé lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur moi, il était rempli de je ne sais quoi D'amour, ca j'en étais sur, mais aussi d'une sorte d'émotion. Je me demandais si, comme d'habitude, elle allait détourner le regard, et faire comme si je n'existais pas. A mon plus grand bonheur, elle me regarda longtemps très longtemps, et j'en fis de même. J'eus l'impression de retrouver l'Hermione qui ces dernières semaines m'avait tant manqué.

Le reste de la journée, je la suivis partout du regard, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, maintenant que je savais ce qui lui était arrivé, je la couvais du regard, je faisais attention à chaque personne qui l'approchait de trop près. Parfois, Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils dans ma direction pour me faire comprendre que ce que nous faisions n'était pas forcément très discret. Tant pis, je l'avais retrouvé, et même si je savais que pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il allait nous falloir du temps. J'étais prêt à l'attendre.

Vers la fin de la journée, je vis qu'Hermione commençait à devenir plus agitée, elle devait surement être en train de se poser des centaines de questions sur ce qui se passerait ce soir. Je me doutais que même si j'avais réussit à semer le trouble dans son esprit, elle ne serait surement pas encore prête à m'affronter ce soir. Tant pis, j'allais provoquer le destin.

A la fin de la journée, je montais directement à nos appartements, je ne savais pas à quel moment elle allait passer, et je voulais être sûr de ne pas la rater. J'en profitais donc pour avancer tous les devoirs que nous avions à faire pour les semaines qui viendraient. A vingt heure, je sortais enfin la tête de mes livres, et fis craquer toutes mes articulations, je venais de jouer pendant plus de trois heures au petit intello qui est plongé dans ses bouquins et qui ne vois pas le temps passer.

En faite, je l'avais vu passer ce temps, voir même très lentement, je commençais à douter, je n'étais même pas sur qu'elle vienne, pour m'occuper l'esprit, je rangeais l'appartement, tout devait être parfait avant qu'elle ne vienne. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers ma chambre, j'entendis le tableau commencer à s'ouvrir, et je me précipitais derrière pour pouvoir m'y cacher. Avant d'apparaître, je l'entendis pousser un petit soupir agacé. Elle paraissait intimidé d'être ici, mais en même temps heureuse vu le petit sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres. Je la vis s'arrêter prés de notre canapé et le caresser doucement, je souris. Combien de fois avais-je, moi-même, observé ce canapé qui avait été témoin de nos plus beaux moments ensemble ?

Comme pour se sortir de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête et je la vis chercher ses précieux livres, j'avais fait en sorte de les mettre bien en évidence sur la table. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où elle les prit sous son bras et qu'elle s'apprêta à partir qu'elle prit conscience de ma présence, surprise, un halètement sortit de sa bouche, et qu'elle laissa tomber ses livres au sol. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir là.

Je… que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que… enfin… que tu ne serais…

Que je ne serais pas là_, _je me doutais bien que tu viendrais plus tôt, pour m'éviter, je commence à connaître ta façon de fonctionner Hermione, alors arrête d'essayer de me prendre pour un idiot, _malgré moi, j'étais agacé, agacé qu'elle puisse penser que je continuais un stupide jeu, agacé qu'elle ait eu l'idée de venir ici en espérant que je ne sois pas là_ Tu crois que je te fais venir jusqu'ici rien que pour de stupides bouquins ? Je veux qu'on arrête ce jeu stupide, je sais que tu as autant envie que moi qu'on soit ensemble. Et n'essaye pas de me mentir,_ l'interrompis-je, je voyais bien à sa tête qu'elle avait envi de protester, _je t'ai observé aujourd'hui Hermione, je le vois dans tes yeux, je te manque autant que tu me manques.

Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ce que tu as vu hier ne t'as pas suffit ? Il te faut quoi pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu vois que même si on en a tous les deux envies, ON NE PEUT PAS ETRE ENSEMBLE, _s'exclama-t-elle rouge d'une fureur qui me paraissait être contenue depuis trop longtemps._

Je dois dire que moi aussi je commençais à perdre patience, j'avais tellement envie de lui ouvrir les yeux, sur ses sentiments.

Et à qui la faute, hein Hermione ? Ne t'avais-je pas mis en garde contre elle ? D'après toi, qui est responsable de toute cette histoire ? TOI ET SEULEMENT TOI.

Au moment même où je finissais ma phrase, je regrettais mes paroles, elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds et recula comme si je l'avais giflé. Je ne pensais pas un mot de tout cela bien sur, nous étions, l'un comme l'autre aussi fautifs. Mais j'avais juste eut besoin d'hurler un bon coup.

De son côté, Hermione restait statufiée, je voyais les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux marrons, et je regrettais être encore la cause de ses pleures. Elle baissa la tête, et je vis, comme au ralenti une larme couler le long de sa joue, arriver à son menton, et tomber au sol. Son erreur fut de relever la tête et d'examiner l'espace qui restait entre la porte et moi. Je savais à quoi elle pensait, et je me préparais à l'attaque.

Bien. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, _murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots._

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme sa, elle commençait déjà à me bousculer et passer prés de moi pour atteindre le tableau. A croire que j'étais un idiot, un idiot qui allait la laisser partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais collé à elle contre le tableau de sortie, c'était vraiment devenu une habitude pour nous d'être collé au mur. Hermione s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée, voulant surement cacher ses nombreuses larmes. Si je voulais que tout se passe bien, je devais à tout prix m'excuser.

Excuse-moi, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Lâches-moi, _murmura-t-elle, le corps secoués de ses terribles sanglots, qu'elle essayait vainement de me cacher._

Je ne te lâcherais plus désormais Hermione, pas maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés.

Nous n'avons rien retrouvé du…

Oh ! Au diable toutes ses résolutions que j'avais prise la concernant. Je ne pouvais me tenir loin d'elle plus longtemps, un sentiment de liberté me prit lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, je ne savais pas combien de temps elle laisserait durer le plaisir, je voulais donc profiter au maximum de cet instant inouï.

A mon grand étonnement, c'est elle qui vint se serrer encore plus contre moi, je sentis que c'était elle qui prenait les commandes du jeu. Moi qui d'habitude voulais toujours mener la danse, je décidais que pour une fois, je pouvais laisser une fille commander. Elle me mordit sensuellement la lèvre pour que je lui laisse l'accès, et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Ce qui était en train de se passer à cet instant précis, était ce que j'avais espéré qu'il se passe pendant ses longues dernières semaines sans elle. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps, et je sentis les boutons de ma chemise sauter. Je sentais ses mains tremblaient sur mon torse, et je me demandais brièvement si c'était de la peur ou de l'appréhension.

Ou bout d'un long moment, elle se détacha de moi, et je retenais à grande peine un gémissement de protestation. Je voulais que ce moment dura toujours. Je voulais oublier le monde dans le lequel nous vivions, je voulais oublier ce qui nous attendait dehors, et à qui, nous serions inévitablement confronté, un jour ou l'autre. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus lorsque je la vis me fixer avec son magnifique regard appréciateur et commencer à descendre sa robe de sorcière. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? J'étais dans un état second, c'était la première fois que je voyais une scène aussi érotique, voilà maintenant qu'elle s'attaquait à son chemisier. Un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'elle découvrit sa poitrine, elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable, je nous voyais déjà allongé contre la table, moi en train de la prendre sauvagement. Le déclic fut lorsque je la vis s'attaquer à sa jupe, je ne voulais pas d'elle comme sa, je ne savais pas si demain elle n'allait pas regretter tout cela, et même si à l'instant précis j'avais plus qu'envie d'elle et de son corps, je décidais d'attendre. Je me jetais sur elle et l'empêchais de toucher à sa jupe, d'où me venait-elle cette force à pouvoir lui résister alors qu'elle n'était qu'en soutient gorge, serrée contre mon torse ?

Her… Hermione, _j'avais la voix complètement erratique, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mon instinct d'homme,_ on devrait s'arrêter là. Je ne pourrais plus me contrôler après. Et je sais que tu…, _elle ne me laissa pas répondre, car elle me coupa en posant sa main sur ma bouche_

Chut Drago_, _quelqu'un que je connais m'a dit que l'on avait toujours le choix, _je souris à l'évocation de mes propres paroles, qui ce soir se retournaient contre moi,_ et j'ai décidé que j'étais prête. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce que sa me faisait de t'entendre parler de sexe devant moi, et bien si là tout de suite, tu posais ta main sur mon intimité, tu le serais.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, je la sentis me prendre la main, et me faire parcourir son corps pour enfin arriver à sa cuisse. Plus aucunes paroles ne furent échangées à partir de ce moment là, elle remonta nos mains lentement vers son endroit secret. Ces mains ne tremblaient pas, son visage ne montrait aucuns signes qui pourraient montrer qu'elle appréhender ce qui allait arriver.

Un long gémissement nous échappa lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin sur son sexe, il était tellement gonflé et humide, jamais de ma vie, depuis que j'expérimentais les plaisirs entre un homme et une femme, je n'avais senti une femme aussi humide pour moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, à rester ainsi sans bouger, elle retira nos mains et se recula sans pour autant me lâcher du regard. Qu'avait-elle ? Regrettait-elle ce que nous avions fait ? Elle du voir mon air égaré car un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Tu m'as interrompu dans se que je faisais, laisses moi terminer,

Quand cette fille arrêterait-elle de me surprendre ? Ce n'était pas l'Hermione que je connaissais, celle qui voulait tant réussir sa vie, celle qui se battait pour ses idéaux, ce n'était plus ma petite Miss-je-sais-tout, non, l'Hermione qui me faisait face était une femme magnifique, prête à expérimenter les plaisirs de la chair, et je dois dire que ces deux Hermione me plaisait autant l'une que l'autre. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand je pensai à ce que je pourrais faire sur son corps.

Alors laisses moi t'aider, car je n'arriverais pas à rester seulement spectateur. Je m'occupe de toi, et ensuite, tu t'occuperas de moi, qu'en dis-tu, _proposais-je malicieusement, je n'avais pas dans l'intention de lui laisser le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à son plaisir, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas qu'une seule envie, cette de lui faire plaisir à elle, et non à moi._

A mon plus grand plaisir, elle répondit par un hochement de tête positif, et je me dépêchais de retrouver son corps contre le mien, de la où elle était, elle devait surement sentir mon excitation, et vu son visage, sa ne la gênait pas autant que j'aurais pu le penser, bien au contraire, elle paraissait satisfaite. Tant mieux, je l'étais aussi.

Lentement, je refaisais le chemin qu'elle avait, elle-même prit pour faire descendre sa jupe, sans la lâcher du regard, je voulais voir le moindre signe de peur chez elle, je me mettais à genoux, et fis glisser son dernier vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Voilà, elle était presque nue devant moi, et ce que je voyais me plaisait beaucoup, elle avait des formes certes, ce n'était pas un squelette comme on voit dans les magasines, mais son corps était pour moi la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Je la sentis se tendre entre mes mains, et recouvrir sommairement sa poitrine. Elle était désormais gênée de se retrouver en si petite tenue devant moi, et je me dépêchais de me remettre sur mes deux pieds afin de lui faire face.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte,_ la rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais,_ ton corps est plus que magnifique.

Ses joues prirent rapidement une magnifique teinte rosée. J'avais envie de la faire mienne, de toutes les façons possibles, je recommençais donc à redescendre vers son cou, endroit où j'y apposais ma marque, afin de décourager, pour les jours qui viendraient du moins, le plus d'homme ayant dans l'idée de sa faire MA petite amie. Fier de mon chef-d'œuvre, je reculais légèrement pour mieux repartir vers son corps qui n'appelait plus mes baisers. J'essayais de mémoriser les plus petits recoins de sa peau dans ma tête, les moindres grains de beauté ornant sa peau. Lentement, je me rapprochais de son sexe, sans pour autant le toucher, j'avais envi de la sentir complètement sous mon emprise, et cela vint plus tôt que prévu, en effet, lorsque, pour la troisième fois je déviais son sexe, je l'entendis pousser un gémissement agacé.

J'étouffais un rire devant son impatience, mais mon amusement se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je vis ses yeux emplies de désir pour moi.

Impatiente, _demandais-je, en essayant de mettre le plus d'humour dans cette simple phrase, qui me paraissait désormais difficile à faire sortir._

Alors que j'allais enfin lui donner ce qu'elle attendait tant, je sentis ses mains vagabonder sur mon torse, et faire tomber ma chemise au sol, ses mains continuèrent leur manège quelques instants avant que je ne les sent s'aventuraient un peu trop bas à mon gout. C'était à moi de lui procurer du plaisir, pas le mien.

On avait dit chacun son tour, et pour l'instant, c'est le mien_, dis-je plutôt mécontent qu'elle arrive tant à m'embrouiller l'esprit._

Peut-être, mais tu es beaucoup trop lent à mon goût, _répliqua-t-elle, elle aussi agacé, mais apparemment, pas pour les même raisons._

Tu l'auras voulu.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je la pris par les fesses et passais ses jambes autours de mes hanches. Aussi vite qu'il ne m'était permis, mais en marchant, je la sentis se frotter contre mon sexe qui était plus que réveiller en cet instant, un râle de plaisir m'échappa, et je senties que ce geste anodin avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur elle aussi. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre me parut durer une éternité, et lorsque la délivrance vint enfin, je sentis pour la toute première fois la peur s'installer au creux de mes entrailles. C'était la première fois que je pensais à faire l'amour à une fille, et surtout que je ne pensais pas qu'à mon seul plaisir. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. En la posant sur ce lit, je me permis d'imaginer cette même scène dans quelques années.

Je n'avais plus la force d'attendre, et je me déshabiller plus que rapidement, je sentais _son _regard impatient sur moi pendant tout le temps où je me déshabillais. Je revins vers elle lentement afin de faire durer le moment, et je décelais sur son visage un certain agacement face à ma façon d'agir, ce qui ne me fit que sourire encore plus, je m'allongeais contre elle, en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser avec mon poids.

Je m'occupai enfin de cette généreuse poitrine qui n'attendait plus que moi, la rondeur de ses seins était parfaite, et c'est avec plaisir que je la touchais. Rien qu'à ce touché, je l'entendis gémir. Etant un Malfoy, j'aimais savoir l'effet que je faisais sur une femme, et je dois dire que sur elle, sa me plaisait beaucoup. Avec une main experte, elle partie à l'arrière de son dos afin de dégrafer son soutient gorge, qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'enfin j'apportais la délivrance à cette superbe poitrine, je jetais le vêtement à travers la pièce, avant de faire subir le même sort à sa culotte, j'embrassais chacun de ses seins.

Elle était désormais nue sous moi, et je ne me lassais pas de la regarder de haut en bas, à quelques endroits, elle gardait quelques hématomes, mais ceux là commençaient à jaunir, preuve qu'ils disparaissaient. Je vis son ventre se contracter, signe qu'elle se relevait, et je posais enfin mes yeux sur son visage, elle me fit une moue enfantine avant de, je ne sais pas quel force, retourner nos positions, elle au dessus et moi en dessous, cette position m'arracha un frisson, j'étais tout de même un homme, avec une femme, nue de surcroit, au dessus de lui, les réactions de mon corps étaient donc plus qu'envisageable.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'oubliais tout, et essayais d'approfondir ce baiser, mais elle recula juste avant que je ne parvienne à franchir l'accès. Et, tout comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, elle voyagea jusqu'à mon torse, et je décidais de la laisser au moins m'enlever mon boxer elle-même. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, je la vis hésiter quelques instants avant de poser un regard sur mon sexe fièrement dresser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand que la normal, et je pus y déceler de la peur, et je la comprenais assez, je dois dire, que sur ce coup là, Dame Nature avait été assez généreuse lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de mon cas, je comprenais qu'elle ait peur désormais de ce qui allait suivre, décidant que je lui avais laissé assez de temps au dessus de moi, et surtout, qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, je retournais une seconde fois la situation.

Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mon sexe, tellement celle-ci était dressée, décidant, que je ne pouvais plus attendre à ne rien faire, je partis rapidement vers son sexe toujours aussi gonflé, et là, je laissais place à mon imagination, je pris mon temps pour lui caresser la cuisse et approcher l'entrée de son vagin. Toujours aussi lentement, j'y plaçais un doigt à l'entrée, et le pénétrais, c'était toujours une sensation bizarre que de faire sa, c'était une cave chaude qui se refermait toujours autour de mon doigt, et à chaque fois, j'étais émerveillé par cela. Lorsque je vis qu'Hermione n'était pas très réceptive à cette caresse là, je décidais de sortir les grands moyens, sans la prévenir, et sans me demander si elle était d'accord ou non, je lui fis une longue caresse sur son clitoris à l'aide de ma langue, cette caresse par contre eut l'effet de la faire gémir, elle se cambra pour venir à la rencontre de ma bouche, et fier de moi, je m'appliquais à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait tant. Je la sentais trembler sous moi, et généralement, chez la plupart des filles, c'était signe qu'elle était proche de la jouissance. Je fis donc une caresse beaucoup plus approfondie que toutes les autres, et c'est à cet instant que son souffle se coupa et que l'orgasme la submergea. J'eus le temps de reprendre ma place initiale et de la regarder de longue minutes, elle paraissait épanouie, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder comme si elle était un trésor.

Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de son rêve éveillé, elle me lança un regard qui en disait long. Sachant qu'elle était désormais prête à mon intrusion, je me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je me plaçais à son entrée, et qu'elle me repoussa légèrement. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Peut-être ne se sentait-elle pas prête ?

Non… je… attends, _murmura-t-elle apparemment gênée de me stopper dans mon élan_

Tu ne veux pas, _demandais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être déçu qu'elle ne veuille plus_

Si ! Bien sur que si. Mais c'est juste que… moi aussi, j'ai envi de te donner du… du plaisir,

Voilà une demande à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle me repousse. Même si j'en avais plus qu'envie, je devais d'abord m'assurer de certaines choses

Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, moi je l'ai fait parce que j'avais envi de le faire, parce que j'avais envi de te goûter. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obliger de faire la même chose.

Ce n'est pas par obligation que je veux faire sa, j'en ai vraiment envi Drago, _m'assura-t-elle_

D'accord, _je m'imaginais déjà mille et une choses sur ce qu'elle allait me faire_

Je n'ai juste jamais fait sa, alors si je fais quelque chose de mal…

Tu seras parfaite, comme toujours, _assurais-je avec conviction._

Cette fois-ci, je l'aidais à inverser nos positions, et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois au dessus de moi. Cette fois-ci, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de descendre le long de mon torse. Je la sentis s'arrêter subitement, et je sentis la peau de ma hanche se faire happer, vu le temps qu'elle mit, un magnifique suçon avait dû prendre place sur ma peau, et étrangement, sa ne me gênait pas de savoir qu'elle me marquait à son tour. Après cela, elle se dirigea vers mon sexe qui était toujours autant dressé, et qui commençait même à me faire mal, lorsqu'elle l'atteint, je l'entendis pousser un bref gémissement. Cette femme voulait vraiment me rendre fou. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui se passait, un souffle vint chatouiller mon gland, et là, je perdis tout repère, je me sentis me soulever, pour pouvoir ressentir cette légère caresse, au lieu de me l'administrais comme je l'attendais, je l'entendis ricaner.

Impatient, _demanda-t-elle, en reprenant les mots que j'avais utilisés quelques minutes plus tôt._

Cette femme était le diable en personne, comment pouvait-elle me laisser comme sa ? Pour lui faire comprendre mon état, j'émis un gémissement plaintif. Et enfin je sentis sa langue humide trouver mon gland, un soupir, bref, mais qui montrait combien ce qu'elle me faisait était bon, s'échappa de ma bouche. Et le summum fut lorsqu'elle me prit totalement en bouche, je sentais qu'au début elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle se détendit, et s'enhardit autour de mon sexe, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle dut sentir que j'étais au bord de l'extase, car je la sentis accélérer. Une autre fois peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie que tout se termine comme sa. Pas pour sa première fois.

Hermione, _gémis-je pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais rien à faire, elle semblait plus que prête à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé_.

Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, je la repoussais, et prenais mon temps pour former une phrase ayant un sens.

Je ne veux pas venir comme sa_._

Elle acquiesça, comprenant surement mes intentions, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était déçue de ne pas m'avoir donné autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait eu. Nous revînmes tranquillement à notre position de départ, et pour lui faciliter les choses, je plaçais ses jambes autour de ma taille. Avant de commencer, je devais la rassurer sur un point en particulier. C'était sa première fois, et pour la plupart des femmes, c'était plus un moment douloureux. Peu de femmes arrivaient à ressentir du plaisir, je devais donc l'en tenir informé.

C'est ta première fois mon ange, et tu risques d'avoir mal, il y a peu de chance que tu ressentes du plaisir à ce que l'on va faire.

Elle acquiesça, et se prépara à me recevoir, son visage se tordit lorsque j'imposais ma présence en elle. J'essayais d'y aller le plus lentement possible, et lorsque j'eus franchit sa dernière barrière, je m'arrêtais, le temps de la laisser s'habituer à moi. De mon côté, les choses étaient assez difficiles, être en elle me procurait un bien être inimaginable, elle était tellement étroite, qu'il m'était difficile de rester docile.

Ma délivrance vint lorsque je la sentis me donner un coup de reins pour que je continus. Pour lui donner un minimum de plaisir, je fis rouler son clitoris entre mes doigts, et j'eus le droit à quelques gémissements. Mes devinrent plus erratiques lorsque je sentis que je venais. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point tout cela m'avait plu et à quel point j'avais ressenti du plaisir, je dus donc me faire violence pour laisser échapper qu'un seul soupir. Après lui avoir donné un long baiser où j'espérais lui faire circuler tous mes sentiments, je m'écartais d'elle, et me laissais retomber sur le matelas juste à côté d'elle.

C'était la première nuit que nous allions passer ensemble depuis de longues semaines, et je comptais bien ne pas la laisser m'échapper, pour cela, je la ramenais rapidement contre mon torse, et la serrais contre mon cœur. Pouvait-elle sentir qu'il battait la chamade pour elle ? Sentait-elle à quel point ce moment avait été l'un des plus beaux de toute ma vie ? Jusque là, je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot, et je réfléchissais à quelques à lui dire, après tout, c'était la première qu'elle expérimentait ce genre de chose, et je me devais de lui dire ce que j'en pensais.

Tu as été magnifique mon ange, _murmurais-je tout en resserrant mon étreinte, _si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je penserais que tu avais déjà fait des choses avec d'autres hommes. Tu as été… Waouh !

Waouh… c'était le seul mot qui arrivait à décrire ce que je pensais en ce moment même. Je l'entendis rire de ma remarque, et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle me prenait au sérieux. Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un long moment, nous contentant du calme apaisant de la pièce, je traçais des cercles fins contre son dos, et je sentais, par moment, sa tête devenir plus lourde contre mon torse. Elle était en train de s'endormir.

Dors mon Ange, _murmurais-je lorsque je vis qu'elle tentait de lutter contre le sommeil, _je veille sur toi, _ajoutais-je lorsque je vis qu'elle s'était endormie tout contre moi._

Ces dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes pour nous deux, et les derniers événements faisaient qu'elle devait être morte de fatigue. Tout comme moi je l'étais. Je n'avais pas passé une nuit complète depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Et je savais que celle qui allait suivre, serait l'une des meilleures.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors verdict ? Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau dans ce chapitre, mais bon je trouvais important de mettre le point de vue de Drago.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Gros bisoux**


End file.
